Au coin du feu
by Sakisha
Summary: Parfois au court de l'existence, il est des relations si précieuses qu'est prêt à tout pour les protéger. Pour cela, il y a des mots qu'on ne peut pas accepter, des événements qu'il faut effacer... Ces soirées passées au coin du feu, calés dans des fauteuils et parlant à cœur ouvert n'ont pas de prix. C'est pourquoi il faut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu comprends ?
1. Ce que nous avons oublié

Didiou, didiou, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté... attendez, quoi !? Novembre 2012 ? Eh bien, il était temps de revenir.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction de Pandora Hearts, à nouveau sur mes deux babies adoré. Je l'avais commencé il y a très très longtemps en me disant que je préférais l'écrire en entier avant de poster, mais je ne l'ai bien entendu pas finie. Un sursaut de motivation m'a prise et j'ai relu et revu mon premier chapitre... et le voici. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Ce que nous avons oublié**

La soirée battait son plein dans la résidence bondée des Rainsworth. Des dizaines d'invités somptueusement vêtus dansaient dans une salle immense où résonnait la musique de l'orchestre qui enchaînait les valses depuis presque deux heures. La nuit était bien avancée mais la réception semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, interminable et endiablée.

Break prit un huitième verre de champagne sur une table napée à côté de lui et lança un regard las à la jeune Rainsworth qu'il suivait depuis le début de la soirée. Celle-ci intercepta son coup d'œil et lui intima d'un signe discret de la main qu'il pouvait se retirer s'il le souhaitait. Elle et ces dames étaient parties pour parler encore longtemps, et elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester derrière elles à les écouter débattre sur la dernière mode de robes à manches bouffantes. L'albinos sembla soulagé et après une excuse polie, s'éloigna avec reconnaissance de l'attroupement féminin. Certaines le regardèrent partir avec dépit.

Il n'en avait que faire, il voulait sortir de là. Trop de musique, trop de lumière, trop de mondanités bouffies de suffisance.

Il sortit sur le balcon et accueillit avec gratitude le léger vent frais qui caressa son visage. S'avançant jusqu'à la rambarde, il inspira un grand coup et réajusta une barrette qui retenait ses cheveux rebelles. Il grimaça un peu alors qu'il tirait sur une de ses mèches et la sentit glisser entre ses doigts gantés. Il étouffa un léger juron et deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes pour les éloigner de ses cheveux.

- Laissez-moi faire… lui intima la voix calme de Reim.

Il abaissa ses bras, reconnaissant, et le laissa réajuster sa coiffure. Son ami en remit plusieurs en place, prenant son temps sans dire un mot. Dans la salle, la musique cessa un instant, avant de reprendre sur un ballet.

- Voilà.

Reim vint se poser à ses côtés et appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde, scrutant le jardin plongé dans la nuit. Il semblait avoir relativement bien supporté la soirée, contrairement à lui.

- Que faites-vous ici Reim ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous trouvez auprès du Duc Barma ?

Le brun poussa un léger soupir, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait laissé penser.

- Le Duc m'a donné congé pour la prochaine heure. Il a croisé Lady Sheryl et m'a fait signifier d'un geste plutôt grossier et assez menaçant que je devais les laisser seuls. Je n'allais pas protester. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air… et vous ?

- Mademoiselle Sharon est… en mode « fille ». Cela faisait plus de quarante-cinq minutes que je l'accompagnais pendant qu'elle parlait dentelle avec d'autres jeunes adolescentes qui me jetaient des regards brillants…

Le brun sourit, amusé.

- Aucune d'entre elles ne valaient donc la peine que vous restiez ?

- J'espère que vous plaisantez… ai-je une tête de pédophile ?

Reim rit en se redressant légèrement et le regarda, amusé.

- Cela fait bientôt huit ans que nous nous connaissons mais je reconnais ne pas avoir remarqué chez vous ce genre de pulsions.

- Encore heureux… Comme si de jeunes adolescentes croyant encore au prince charmant avaient un quelconque intérêt !

- Vous êtes dur… elles ont bien le droit de rêver. Elles comprendront bien avec le temps qu'il n'existe pas… où alors qu'il a un gros défaut. Mais en attendant il faut respecter leur innocence.

- N'étiez-vous-même pas en froid avec cette génération de damoiselles après vous être fait rejeter par trois fois ? demanda l'albinos en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Le jeune homme se raidit un peu, le visage crispé.

- C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai pris du recul depuis…

- Bien entendu…

- Oh, cessez.

- Non mais ce que vous me chantez là est hilarant ! rit son ami en desserrant le gros nœud en soie qui entourait son cou. Je me rappelle encore de vos larmes lorsque, du haut de vos dix-sept ans, vous m'avez raconté mot pour mot les horreurs qu'elle vous avait jeté au visage ! Quel était son nom, déjà ? Catherine ? C'était il y a déjà cinq ans, maintenant que j'y repense.

- Oh, ça suffit ! s'énerva le brun. Je n'ai aucune envie de reparler de ça ! Je vous défends de vous moquer de moi ! J'étais très sérieux à cette époque, malgré mon âge !

- Oh, je sais… Hihi…

Le jeune homme retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer nerveusement sur un pan de sa tenue de soirée, puis déboutonna à son tour le col de sa chemise. Un léger silence reposant s'installa. Reim se pencha à nouveau contre la rambarde en pierre et Break porta son verre de champagne à ses lèvres. Le vent nocturne ébouriffa leurs cheveux, emportant la musique dans son sillage à travers les arbres.

Puis Reim lui posa cette question étrange.

- Xerxes, as-tu déjà été amoureux ?

Sa gorgée de champagne toujours en bouche, l'interpellé le regarda avec une expression de totale surprise. Son ami fixait toujours le jardin, une expression pensive inscrite sur son visage. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé de ça cela avait été après sa dernière déclaration ratée. Il s'était mit à philosopher sur le sens de l'amour et Break l'avait écouté parler tout seul durant des heures sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il s'agissait d'un sujet où il n'avait strictement rien à dire, et son ami de longue date aurait dû le savoir. Il avala.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils avec un sourire.

- Vous le savez, j'ai été élevé dans la perspective de devenir chevalier pour servir loyalement mes maîtres. Courir après les filles n'a jamais fait partie de mon état d'esprit.

- Mmh… pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil curieux. Je n'ai jamais été non plus particulièrement porté sur la chose, mais j'ai tout de même été victime de quelques coups de cœurs. Encore un maintenant d'ailleurs. Je t'avoue même qu'une demoiselle m'a fait forte impression ce soir.

Break roula les yeux.

- Vous vous contredisez. Vous _êtes_ porté sur la chose. Mais je vous répète que ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne suis pas fait pour cela.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi quelqu'un pourrait ne pas être fait pour cela ? Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as dégoûté à ce point mais tu me le raconteras un jour autours d'un verre.

- Non. Et pour répondre à votre question : tout simplement parce que je suis un solitaire. Je suis bien trop indépendant et égoïste. De plus je n'ai aucune indulgence, pas plus que de patience. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une demoiselle qui me suivrait partout en quête de preuves d'amour et de compliments. Je finirais tout simplement par lui dire ses quatre vérités et elle partirait pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, voilà tout…

Reim écarquilla ses yeux en amande, un sourire consterné étirant son visage.

- Je ne devrais pas être étonné… Mais tout de même, si elle est amoureuse, il faut essayer de la comprendre. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, c'est très délicat.

- Sans doute mais encore une fois, je n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs, aimer quelqu'un ne me semble être rien d'autre chose qu'une forme languissante de masochisme. D'abord on aime une personne en secret, puis on passe des mois à hésiter à le lui dire, on se fait des scénarios improbables puis quand assez de courage a été rassemblé pour faire la déclaration, il n'y a qu'une chance sur deux pour ne pas se faire rejeter violemment et finir avec le cœur brisé. En conclusion, de la souffrance sur toute la ligne. Aucun intérêt. Ça me fatigue rien que d'y penser… soupira-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

- Je te trouve bien dur. Aimer est un sentiment très léger qui a tendance à rendre heureux.

- À condition que l'amour soit partagé. Un amour solitaire a la particularité de donner une énergie débordante et d'exacerber le moindre détail positif en rapport avec l'être aimé, mais il n'apporte au final aucun réel bonheur.

- … C'est sans doute vrai… mais on sent bien que tu n'as jamais aimé, souligna le brun avec un sourire en tendant la main pour lui prendre son verre de champagne. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, tu ne devrais pas les mépriser. Les gens amoureux portent un fardeau énorme dont ils n'ont peut-être pas forcément voulu. Un fardeau dont on peut se débarrasser en se déclarant, mais il s'agit sans doute de la chose la plus effrayante qui existe au monde… Je l'ai déjà vécu…

- Oh, cela ne me semble pas bien compliqué. Il n'y a qu'à aller voir la personne, lui dire ce qu'on ressent et c'est oui ou non, terminé…

Reim éclata franchement de rire, et Break songea que tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu devait commencer à lui monter à la tête – bien que cela lui semblât saugrenu. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort, faisant cliqueter les boucles d'oreilles du jeune homme qui jeta un coup d'œil vers la fête qui continuait à battre son plein. Un serveur passa en trombe devant l'entrée du balcon, des dizaines de coupes vides sur son plateau à l'équilibre précaire. Reim reporta son regard sur Break.

- Tu n'as jamais été tenté d'aimer quelqu'un ?

- Il faudrait pour cela faire confiance à ce quelqu'un, et le nombre de personnes à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. Et encore… une demi-main. Quand à être aimé, je ne vois pas qui voudrait de moi après avoir découvert ma vraie personnalité… et mon âge.

Le brun se remit à rire.

- Non en effet, il faudrait vraiment avoir un grain quelque part. Tu es un égoïste manipulateur et diabétique.

Break récupéra son verre et en voyant la moue de son ami, lui glissa un bonbon entre les doigts avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais bon, tout cela mis à part, c'est un sentiment que je respecte. Même un amour sans espoir a le droit d'exister. Étrangement, je salue cet illogisme…

- Étrange oui, souffla le brun… Ainsi tu crois qu'il serait bon que je tente ma chance avec cette demoiselle ? demanda-t-il en regardant à l'intérieur, puis vers l'albinos qui lissa en arrière ses cheveux rebelles.

- ...Oui. Écoute, tente ta chance, tu n'as rien à perdre à part un peu de fierté, mais dans ton cas ce n'est pas trop grave, tu as l'habitude.

Il éclata ensuite de rire en constatant qu'il avait réussi à faire pulser la veine au dessus du sourcil gauche de Reim. Oh, que ce garçon était susceptible, il adorait cela. Enfin ils revenaient en terrain connu. Il était beaucoup plus facile de le conseiller en se moquant de lui que de parler de son opinion sur des concepts flous et compliqué.

La musique redoubla pour une dernière valse endiablée mais le vent fit claquer la porte du balcon, bloquant partiellement le son. Il leur parvenait encore cependant avec une certaine netteté.

Break se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, son verre à la main, désireux de faire une promenade nocturne en solitaire et lança :

- Vas-y mon grand, lance-toi, je serai là demain pour ramasser les morceaux ou le fêter avec toi dans tous les cas de figure.

- Merci… lui répondit une voix renfrognée.

Satisfait de cette réponse qui mettait fin à leur conversation, il continua de s'éloigner. Puis sa voix résonna, claire et forte.

- Je t'aime Xerxes !

La musique s'arrêta soudain. Un grand silence semblait s'être abattu sur les lieux. Pas même le bruit des arbres n'atteignait ses oreilles. Juste l'écho des trois mots qu'il venait d'entendre et qui le figèrent de la tête au pied.

Il se retourna lentement, une expression incrédule sur son visage. À deux mètres de lui, Reim lui faisait face, le regard très sérieux et semblant horriblement mal à l'aise.

Une seconde… quoi ?

Xerxes posa son verre sur la rambarde en pierre et s'avança très lentement vers lui, scrutant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux au ton qui laissait suinter un avertissement, puis les rouvrit et soupira.

- C'est déjà assez difficile d'avoir à le dire une fois, alors si en plus tu me demandes de le répéter… Tu dois te demander si je suis sérieux, et tu vois que je détourne le regard parce que je suis embarrassé, voilà, et moi je te maudis parce que tu es sourd, voilà, et j'aimerais m'enfuir mais je ne vais pas le faire parce que je suis un homme, excuse qui ne vaut rien je sais, mais excuse tout de même et-… !

Il stoppa son débit de parole à grande peine et se reprit pour poser à nouveau un regard résolu sur le visage empreint d'une stupéfaction effroyablement sérieuse de son ami.

- Je t'aime Xerxes.

Le vent qui avait disparu balaya leurs visages. Break cligna plusieurs fois sa paupière pour tenter de formuler une pensée cohérente mais rien ne venait. La situation était tout bonnement imprévisible. Il regarda Reim, observa son visage de jeune homme de vingt-deux ans pour y chercher un quelconque signe de plaisanterie mais ne trouva rien. Il vit le petit garçon qu'il avait vu grandir, avec qui il avait lié une solide amitié et qui à présent venait de lui sortir la phrase la plus improbable qu'il pût imaginer. Ça n'était pas possible, mais son regard était trop sérieux pour s'y tromper. Ce n'était pas son genre de plaisanter ainsi… ça ne pouvait pas être une blague… Mais… ?

- Depuis quand ? arriva-t-il enfin à articuler d'une voix étrangement grave.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, gardant son calme et son sérieux avec une facilité qui étonnèrent l'albinos. Il remarqua qu'il faisait un très grand effort de respiration, sans doute pour réguler les battements de son cœur. Il voyait presque pulser le sang contre sa carotide.

- Cela va faire deux ans que je te regarde de manière un peu différente, mais seulement six mois que j'ai commencé à développer… ces sentiments. Et un depuis que j'ai décidé de t'en faire part.

Break resta sans voix. Il était démuni devant cette situation grotesque Il n'était pas préparé à ça, pas à entendre ces choses. C'était invraisemblable. Reim était son ami !

- Cette histoire de demoiselle était donc un mensonge …

- Absolument… cela n'a pas été facile d'amener le sujet, tu avoueras que tu n'es pas susceptible de l'aborder toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il avec un faible rire, son regard s'échappant de tous les côtés avant de se reporter à nouveau sur lui.

Sa position devait être inconfortable et Break prenait lentement conscience qu'il était censé lui répondre quelque chose mais…

- Pourquoi ?

Oui, « pourquoi ? ». C'était le mot qui tournait en boucle depuis maintenant bien une interminable minute dans sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en était ainsi ? Cette question était aussi bien tournée envers le concerné que pour ce qu'il ne savait appeler autrement que le destin. Un sentiment d'injustice l'envahi. Pourquoi !?

- Aucune idée. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai jamais été spécialement attiré par… les hommes. Tu le sais, j'ai eu plusieurs histoires durant mon adolescence, dont trois rejets et deux qui ont fonctionné, mais toujours avec des filles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis mis à te regarder… Je me suis mis à apprécier toutes tes facettes – oui, tu m'as bien entendu, toutes tes facettes – je les ai acceptées, même les plus insupportables. Oh bien sûr tu restes un vrai poids lorsque tu t'y mets et j'ai envie de t'agrafer le visage sur mes rapports mais… ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est vrai ! Mais comment dire… j'ai accepté tout ça, j'ai accepté ton passé et tout ce qu'il implique, aimé les moments passés avec toi et les conseils que tu m'as donné, choyé notre amitié et les moments de faiblesses que tu m'as offerts… je pourrais parler des heures et je sais que ça t'ennuie et que tu finis par ne plus m'écouter, mais… ce que je veux te dire Xerxes, c'est que s'il y a bien une personne qui t'accepte pour ce que tu es en sachant qui tu es… c'est bien moi. Et le résultat de tout cela, je te l'ai dit juste avant…

Break leva lentement sa main et se pinça l'arrête du nez, ne sachant juste _pas quoi dire_. Reim remarqua ses sourcils froncés et déglutissant avec angoisse, ajouta avec un sourire triste.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu pense bien que dès le jour où j'ai décidé de te le dire, je m'étais immédiatement préparé à un rejet de ta part. Oh bien sûr que j'ai espéré… c'était idiot, mais ce n'est pas grave, tout ce que je te demande…

Il s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

- … c'est que cela ne brise pas notre amitié. Tu peux oublier cette conversation. Je sais que tu n'auras aucune peine à le faire. Tout ce que je désire c'est pouvoir rester à tes côtés pour te soutenir et t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens. Laisse-moi continuer à t'aider et être ton ami….

Son regard rivé sur leur mains jointes, l'albinos ne répondit rien et le silence s'étira, long et lourd. Lentement, le sourire de Reim se fana et il laissa glisser les mains de son ami d'entre ses doigts qui pendirent sans vie le long de son corps. Ils se firent face ainsi un long moment, sans se regarder, puis finalement Break releva la tête et sourit.

- Tu as raison. Je pense que nous allons oublier ça.

Non, ce n'était assurément pas une bonne idée. C'était absurde, et Reim en était bien conscient lui-même. Heureusement d'ailleurs… Break n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il l'aurait repoussé si il s'était accroché à lui avec de grands yeux mouillés. Il n'était pas doué avec cela, ne l'avait jamais été.

Reim baissa la tête avec un sourire sombre et résigné.

- Oui, oublions cela.

Break leva automatiquement la main pour la poser sur son épaule mais se ravisa à mi-geste. Ils échangèrent un regard puis il comprit qu'il était temps de se retirer. Reim allait avoir besoin de solitude… Il sentit un gros malaise dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, mais il s'en débarrassa en se rappelant qu'il devait juste oublier. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils le devaient pour préserver leur amitié.

Il reprit son verre de champagne et lui tourna le dos avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'air.

Il se sentait étouffer tout à coup.

* * *

Je me dandine sur ma chaise, avide et inquiète de retours et d'avis sur le début de ce qui pourrait être ma plus longue fiction. Dites-moi si vous trouvez les personnages OC, si leurs dialogues et réactions vous plaisent, et si non pourquoi ! Je vous aime au moins autant que Barma aime Sheryl, ce qui n'est pas de la gnognotte, on peut bien se l'avouer, on est entre nous, non !?


	2. Quand je nous ai souillés

Voilà la suite, comme promis, le vendredi soir ! Oui, ouiii, je sais il est tard, mais j'ai eu une journée de 14h avant de pouvoir enfin arriver chez moi trèèès tard et de m'atteler à la re-re-recorrection de ce chapitre (et ça n'était pas de trop, croyez-moi).

IL EST LÀ ! Tout frais, qui sent le champagne et la rosée du soir. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles (peut-être)(je l'espère). Voici.

* * *

**Quand je nous ai souillés**

Presque une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son meilleur ami. Reim se sentait épuisé. Vidé de toute force.

Debout devant son miroir, remettant son costume de soirée, son reflet lui fit peur. Il était pâle et deux larges cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux en amande. La nuit avait été courte et il avait mal dormi.

Il avait dû se relever tôt pour vérifier que tous les services fonctionnaient et étaient prêts à s'occuper des invités sur le départ ainsi que ceux qui comptaient rester pour les trois jours de fêtes qui allaient suivre. Un travail énorme et éreintant. Il avait passé la journée à courir dans tous les sens pour régler des problèmes : un manque de victuailles, les servantes et ménagères débordées, des pièces saccagées, des coussins éventrés, des meubles abîmés ou souillés (la nature desdites souillures l'avait d'ailleurs parfois consterné), des invités capricieux… Sans oublier le duc Barma qui n'avait cessé de le réclamer sans raison pour meubler sa solitude ponctuée de crises de déprimes. Lady Sheryl avait sûrement dû le repousser. Reim ne comprenait décidemment pas pourquoi son maître s'obstinait ainsi, surtout à son âge…

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Reim ! Et de toute manière je sais qu'elle doit s'ennuyer de moi à l'instant où nous parlons et qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a dit! Voilà ! »_

Bien entendu… Ses auto-mensonges avaient toujours été plus vaseux les uns que les autres. Déjà lorsqu'il était tout jeune, Reim avait compris l'ampleur des sentiments du Duc envers la vieille et effrayante Duchesse et ce qu'elle pensait de lui en retour. Mais bon, si cela lui apportait satisfaction de se persuader qu'il pouvait le tromper, il continuerait à jouer le jeu.

Il noua son nœud de soie noir et passa sa main sur son front. Il sentait poindre un début de migraine. Toute cette journée délirante avait été rythmée par les dialogues de la veille qui se rejouaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'était comme si il était encore sur ce balcon, le souffle coupé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, alors que son ami le regardait de cette expression atterrée, presque horrifiée. Jamais il n'oublierait ce visage. Il le revoyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, mais au fond il ne s'était pas préparé à un tel rejet. Il avait refusé d'y penser pour se donner du courage. Dans les faits, Break n'avait rien dit, mais son visage avait parlé pour lui. Reim avait lu dans cet œil carmin qui le fixait. Lu la consternation. Lu la panique silencieuse.

Ah ça… Il se sentait idiot après coup. Après tout c'était logique.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Break l'avait vu grandir, et pour lui qui considérait Mademoiselle Sharon quasiment comme sa propre fille, il semblait logique qu'il devait en être de même pour Reim… Ce qui avait dû rendre sa déclaration encore plus vide de sens. Encore que leur relation soit assez spéciale, plus amicale… plus intime aussi, se plaisait-il à croire, qu'une simple relation à demi familiale. En huit ans il y avait eu des moments très difficiles, mais il lui avait semblé qu'ils étaient devenus assez proches. Break s'était même parfois confié à lui lors de fugaces moments. Peu, certes… mais il s'en estimait satisfait. Le personnage restait encore un mystère quasi-total à ses yeux, car il ne lui avait montré que ce qu'il voulait bien.

Son reflet sembla le jauger du regard. Il haussa même un sourcil.

_- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Franchement… Au fond tu ne sais même pas qui il était avant d'arriver ici, quelle genre de vie il menait, qui étaient ses amis, sa famille, rien. Tu connais ses crimes mais pas l'homme qu'il était. Il ne t'a jamais rien dit, tu n'as jamais rien demandé et tu oses débarquer et lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Redescends sur terre…_

- Mais ça m'est égal… murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

_- Pfeu ! Tu espère convaincre qui avec ça ? On dirait une jeune fille en fleur. Ce genre de réplique n'a le droit d'exister que dans les livres, mon grand. Tu as vingt-deux ans, tu devrais le savoir. De plus, qu'imaginais-tu à déclarer ta flamme à ton meilleur ami ? Un homme ! Et en plus tu as vu son expression. Lui qui avait confiance en toi…_

- Arrête.

_- C'est la vérité mon grand ! Si ça se trouve tu l'as complètement dégoûté. Ça ne serait même pas étonnant tiens… Estimes-toi heureux s'il te reparle d'ici la fin de la fête. De toute manière tu en as encore pour trois jours à jouer le larbin de tous les côtés. Reim par-ci, Reim par-là, tout le monde a besoin de toi ! Oh, profites-en pour rencontrer quelqu'un de vraiment fait pour toi, maintenant que tu es libre…_

- …

_- C'est quoi cette tête ? Il t'a repoussé. Oui, oui, il t'a complètement rejeté, et en plus tu lui as mâché le travail. « Je veux qu'on reste amis, on n'a qu'à oublier cette discussion… ». Ah, ça, on peut dire que tu l'as bien aidé. Tu es vraiment généreux. Oui, un cœur d'or, c'est ce qu'il t'avait dis un jour il me sembl-…_

- La ferme ! Je sais tout ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je savais bien qu'il allait me dire non ! Mais… je ne pouvais pas le garder en moi plus longtemps. Je voulais espérer. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je voulais croire, même si c'était ridicule, qu'il y avait une chance qu'il me dise oui… Rien qu'un peu. Je sais très bien que c'était stupide… Alors la ferme…

Il baissa la tête, tremblant. C'était douloureux. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Devoir éviter d'y penser rendait la situation encore plus terrifiante, comme s'il était en équilibre sur un fil et ne réalisait pas encore qu'il avait peut-être perdu son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser ça… De plus il avait des responsabilités, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas maintenant.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête son reflet le fixait toujours.

- Je suis un idiot n'est-ce pas ?

_- Eh bien… Se faire repousser par des filles et ensuite croire qu'un homme va se précipiter dans tes bras, je pense que l'on peut assez facilement affirmer que c'est de l'idiotie… Mais je pense qu'on peut aussi rattacher cela à la folie, puisqu'après tout, tu es en train de discuter avec ton reflet depuis bien cinq minutes… À mon avis tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Si j'étais toi je me ménagerais un peu. _

Il se frotta les yeux de deux doigts, secoua la tête et sorti de la pièce. La soirée risquait d'être interminablement longue.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle de bal, une vingtaine de personnes s'était déjà regroupée et discutait de la journée qui venait de s'écouler et des derniers potins. Il aperçut Mademoiselle Sharon qui conversait avec une jeune fille de son âge. Elle le remarqua, à son tour et après quelques mots avec la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait, s'approcha de lui, rayonnante.

- Reim, comment allez-vous ? J'ai entendu dire que la journée avait été longue pour vous…

- En effet… beaucoup de problèmes sont survenus. Il a fallu improviser, mais ne vous en faites pas, tout s'est bien passé.

- Certes, toutefois cela ne répond pas à ma question. Comment vous sentez-vous ? répéta-t-elle, le visage soucieux.

- Fatigué, mais je vais bien. Ça va passer. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer. J'espère simplement que les trois prochains jours seront plus tranquilles.

- Je l'espère aussi pour vous…

- Ne prenez donc pas cette mine inquiète ! la rassura-t-il. Je vais bien. Retournez auprès de ces dames l'esprit tranquille.

Elle hocha la tête et il parut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas voulu lui gâcher sa soirée avec son teint livide. Il serra le poing et empêcha la question de franchir ses lèvres alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait. Il se détourna finalement pour rejoindre le duc Barma… en essayant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter de l'absence d'une certaine présence aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Le Duc semblait aller un peu mieux. Sans doute cela était-il dû au verre de champagne vide qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

- Te voilà enfin. Je peux savoir où tu avais disparu ? Je t'ai fait demander par trois fois !

- Veuillez m'excuser, je crois bien m'être endormi l'espace d'une demi-heure.

- Tsss... Essaie de tenir un peu mieux le coup, les invités ne sont pas prêts de partir.

- Je sais. Veuillez m'excusez, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il relevait la tête au moment où une dizaine de jeunes femmes entrait dans la pièce. La moitié vint dans leur direction et le Duc se leva de sa chaise pour les accueillir. Elles acceptèrent ses baisemains avec des petits gloussements ravis et Reim capta le sourire satisfait de son maître. Il se consolait comme il le pouvait de sa relation infructueuse avec la duchesse Rainsworth. Étant toujours bel homme, il en profitait. Le brun se demandait si ces jeunes filles étaient au courant que l'homme en face d'elles avait en réalité la soixantaine… Oh, cela n'avait pas grande importance, c'était toujours amusant à regarder. Mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait le leur glisser à l'oreille lorsqu'elles lui demandaient des précisions sur son maître. Leurs expressions stupéfaites, voir dégoûtées valaient vraiment le détour. Mais cette réaction, bien que commune, n'était pas une généralité. Pour certaine d'entre elles cela n'avait aucune importance.

Alors qu'il prenait un verre de champagne à son tour (mais il ne comptait pas abuser ce soir, avec sa migraine qui pointait) il songea alors à sa propre différence d'âge avec Break. Plus de dix ans… Voilà un détail dont il se fichait royalement. Aussi il pouvait comprendre ces jeunes filles dédaigneuses des décennies qui les séparaient du duc. On pouvait aimer quelqu'un quel que soit son âge. Quoiqu'il fût plus facile d'aimer quelqu'un de plus vieux que l'inverse, aimer quelqu'un qu'on a dû voir grandir… Ah… voilà qui était déprimant. Il ne fallait pas y penser.

Il fini son verre cul sec et soupira en observant le reflet de la lumière dansante dans le cristal. À travers le bruit de l'orchestre qui commençait à jouer, une petite voix l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi…

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jolie jeune fille vêtue d'une ample robe bleue qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle s'enquit de son identité.

- Je me nomme Reim Lunettes. Je suis le valet de messire le duc de Barma. Puis-je vous renseigner ?

- Oh, non, non ! Je… je croyais, en voyant vos vêtements, que vous étiez un noble vous aussi…

- Je fais en effet partie d'une famille de la petite noblesse. Je suis le second fils du comte Lunettes. Enchanté, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant à son tour un baisemain.

Elle rougit légèrement et sourit. Peut-être que la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal finalement…

Ils discutèrent quelque instants tout les deux. Elle se nommait Lucie, elle avait dix-huit ans et était venue accompagner sa sœur et son père. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il l'invita à danser. C'était certes un peu précipité, mais malgré sa surprise elle accepta avec joie. S'il pouvait se vider l'esprit en sa compagnie et faire cesser les dialogues dans sa tête, cela l'arrangeait bien.

Le corps de la jeune fille était léger entre ses mains. Elle était jolie. Ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux dansaient autours de son visage. Elle était gracieuse aussi… Il semblait qu'elle ne posait jamais pied à terre, comme si elle volait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Ses lèvres roses étaient étirées en un sourire lumineux.

Il sourit à son tour. Se mouvant ainsi parmi les autres danseurs, le reste du monde semblait avoir disparu. Il sentait la chaleur de l'espoir envahir son cœur. Peut-être bien que la chance lui souriait. Oui, peut-être bien qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée.

La musique prit fin et ils retournèrent en riant près des tables. Elle l'entraina au fond de la salle.

- Reim, je vous présente mon père et ma sœur. Ils sont un peu fatigués alors ils restent en retrait mais-…

Il avait cessé de l'écouter. Son regard avait croisé celui de la fameuse aînée de la jeune fille et son sang s'était glacé.

- Tiens, tiens… Reim…

_Catherine. _

Elle se leva.

- En voilà une surprise.

Oh non. Non, non, non. Tout mais pas elle !

- Tu le connais Cathy' ?

Pitié, pas elle. Les souvenirs des plus affreux mois de sa vie affluèrent dans son esprit, s'accumulant à ceux tout frais de la veille.

- Oui, mais cela fait quelques années que nous ne nous sommes pas revus…

Il entendait son sourire dans sa voix. Elle riait d'avance. Il devinait déjà les horreurs qu'elle allait lui dire, lui répéter. Il avait mis des semaines à ramasser les morceaux de sa confiance et de son cœur brisé la dernière fois. _Pitié ! _

En déglutissant difficilement, il leva les yeux vers elle et la gratifia d'un sourire crispé. Elle haussa un sourcil, amusée. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Voilà pourquoi la cadette lui avait vaguement rappelé quelqu'un. Elles possédaient le même charme sucré.

- Grande sœur, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais connu ce jeune homme ! Je suis certaine que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui !

- Oh si Lucie, mais je ne l'avais pas cité par son prénom. Dis-moi Reim, comment te portes-tu ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés tu ne semblais pas très en forme.

- Disons que j'ai beaucoup de travail…

Son cerveau avait beau tourner à plein régime, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle riait encore de lui. De lui et de son amour sincère. Oh pitié, pitié, pourquoi le destin lui remettait-il sous le nez son pire échec amoureux juste après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Était-il doté d'un sens de l'humour particulièrement vicieux ?

- Je ne me souviens pas ! intervint Lucie en regardant sa sœur. Tu n'en as jamais parlé !

- Mais si, lorsque tu me parlais de ce garçon de ta classe qui te collait et criait à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais sa fiancée. Je t'ai alors parlé d'une expérience quelque peu similaire avec un garçon qui m'avait déclaré sa flâââmme…

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants durant lesquels Reim souhaita partir en courant. Mais ses jambes semblaient soudain constituées de pierre et il ne pu que rester planté sur place, son sourire de plus en plus crispé déformant son visage. Soudain, le visage de Lucie s'éclaira et elle le regarda en parlant très lentement.

- C'était donc lui le « sale binoclard au grand front qui faisait le larbin chez les ducs » ?

Il ferma les yeux. Mmh… qu'il était désagréable de sentir le nostalgique goût de l'amertume et de la peine sur sa langue. Il se rappelait soudainement en détail de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. De chaque parole qui avaient détruit son ego, sa confiance en lui et son courage. De tous les mots prononcés qui avaient constitué mille flèches transperçant sa pauvre petite fierté d'adolescent. Il se souvenait de chaque minute passée à souffrir, à pleurer comme un enfant, sous le poids du chagrin. Il se souvenait de la main de Break dans ses cheveux qui essayait de le consoler maladroitement.

Ah… Break… Et voilà, les souvenirs de la veille se joignirent à la danse macabre des mots dans sa tête. L'angoisse retenue durant des heures le submergea. Les paroles de Catherine se confondirent avec celles que son ami avait prononcées la veille. Rejet, rejet, rejet… dégoût, mépris. Encore et encore.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il tourna les talons, parvint à balbutier un « Excusez-moi… » et s'éloigna à grands pas des deux jeunes filles.

De l'air, il avait besoin d'air.

Il se sentait mal, sa tête tournait. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi les scénarios se répétaient-ils ainsi ? Non, plus important, pourquoi avait-il encore de l'espoir ? Trois jeunes filles le lui avaient pourtant fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne valait rien, Catherine ayant été la plus claire d'entre elles. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de sa misérable personne avec sincérité. Il avait mis des mois à s'en relever. Après cela, une courte histoire avec une servante, puis il y avait eu Break.

Break.

Comment avait-il pu croire que cela marcherait, que cela n'était qu'un détail qu'il soit un homme ? C'était bien pire en réalité ! Logique ! Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Était-il donc complètement désespéré, lui et ses pauvres sentiments ridiculement sincères ? N'aurait-il pas juste pu se taire ? Pourquoi gâchait-il tout systématiquement ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il la recroise ce soir ? Ah… !

L'air de la nuit ne parvint pas à apaiser son cœur douloureux. Il avait chaud. Il avait certainement de la fièvre. Et dire qu'il se sentait mieux quelques minutes plus tôt…

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans les jardins en passant sa main dans ses cheveux se dirigeant instinctivement dans un coin reculé de la propriété où il n'entendrait plus la musique de l'orchestre qui résonnait péniblement dans sa tête. Là où il serait enfin au calme.

Il finit par écarter un buisson, se glissa entre deux arbres et arriva au bord de l'étang. Un silence merveilleux emplit ses oreilles. Seuls les légers bruits de la nuit venaient troubler le calme des lieux. Il s'avança doucement au bord de l'eau et tomba à genoux. Mouillant abondamment son visage, il accueillit avec soulagement la fraîcheur de l'eau qui rafraichit sa peau brûlante. Un soupir lui échappa.

- J'ai du naître sous le signe de la poisse…

Il resta ainsi sans bouger, observant son reflet trouble dans l'eau se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Ne trouvant aucune réponse, il ferma les yeux puis tenta de faire le vide.

Le vent agitait les feuilles des arbres, amenant avec lui l'odeur fraiche de la nuit. Il entendit un criquet au loin et le bruit d'un animal qui devait se déplacer dans un buisson alentour. Ah… s'il pouvait rester ici pour le reste de la soirée… En fait rien ne l'en empêchait… Et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas. Il était si bien… au calme. Loin des gens. Loin du monde entier…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- AH !

Il sursauta si violement qu'il failli tomber dans l'eau. Heureusement une main agrippa fermement son col et le tira en arrière.

- Faites un peu attention. Vous êtes toujours aussi maladroit, le réprimanda son ami, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

Reim inspira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance et réajusta ses lunettes.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici et non aux côtés de Miss Sharon, Xerxes Break ?

- C'est ma réplique. Mais pour vous répondre, je me suis porté volontaire pour garder la propriété d'éventuels intrus et étais en train d'effectuer un tour de garde. À vous : qu'est-ce que vous fichez à près de deux cent mètres de la réception ?

Le jeune homme s'éloigna prudemment de l'eau et s'assit à même le sol. Il retira ses lunettes qu'il se mit à essuyer nerveusement. Ah, cette fois-ci il en était certain, une puissance supérieure avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie au maximum. À présent il fallait trouver une excuse valable.

Tout en remettant ses lunettes, il reporta finalement son regard sur son aîné, accroupi à côté de lui et à nouveau vêtu de ses habits de soirée, sa fidèle canne sur ses genoux. Il le fixait intensément, son sourcil froncé en une mimique que Reim n'arriva pas à identifier. C'était à mi-chemin entre l'énervement et la curiosité.

- J'ai eu une longue journée et ai ressenti le besoin de me retrouver au calme un moment, tout simplement.

- Vous sembliez pourtant mal en point lorsque je vous ai vu arriver ici…

- J'avoue avoir un peu mal à la tête.

Break retira son gant et posa sa main sur son front. Reim écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis les ferma. Sa main était délicieusement glacée.

- Vous avez de la fièvre, constata-t-il, préoccupé.

- Ah bon…

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Certainement pas.

- Reim, rentrez.

- Non.

Le plus âgé retira sa main, cette fois-ci réellement irrité, puis l'observa en silence.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et Reim sentit le trouble qui les animait. Après sa déclaration de la veille, son ami avait décidé qu'ils devaient faire comme si ne rien était, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient en train d'y penser tout les deux. Il sentit une lourdeur s'installer dans sa poitrine. Penser que Break songeait à leur discussion de la veille était gênant et oppressant. Il était à la fois curieux et terrifié de connaître la nature de ses pensées. Il se sentit d'autant plus idiot.

Break lui avait dit qu'il était son meilleur ami, le premier qu'il ait jamais eu d'ailleurs. Et lui était soudainement arrivé de nulle part en lui clamant qu'il l'aimait. On avait vu mieux en matière de subtilité.

Il baissa les yeux et observa le sol, incapable de soutenir le regard perçant de l'albinos muet qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer. Le silence se prolongea, puis Break soupira bruyamment et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le brun resta silencieux et attendit, mais rien ne vint. Son ami fixait l'étang face à eux. Il suivit son regard et ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux soirées qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer ensemble depuis des années. S'installer quelque part (dans une pièce avec une cheminée et des fauteuils de préférence) et discuter jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'ils ne disent rien, profitant juste de la présence reposante de l'autre. D'autres fois lisaient-ils, et une fois avaient-ils même tenté de se faire mutuellement la lecture. Ils avaient beaucoup ri.

La situation semblait en apparence très similaire… À la différence près que le silence était cette fois-ci oppressant. Reim sentit une boule s'installer dans sa gorge. Il souhaita très fort qu'ils puissent oublier son erreur de la veille et ensuite redevenir comme avant. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette proximité qu'il avait avec l'autre homme, ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, une bête erreur de jeunesse, voilà tout.

Il se sentait si lâche. Il aurait voulu tout effacer d'un coup d'éponge, comme un tableau sale de gribouillis dépourvus de sens. Il tourna la tête, ouvrit la bouche mais ne su que dire. Il avait peur de faire encore plus de dégât en brisant le vœu de silence qui avait été décidé d'un commun accord. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, navré.

Puis il sentit quelque chose.

C'était doux et tiède. C'était léger et intense. Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit sa joue caressée par deux mèches blanches. Caressant ses lèvres, celles de Break, infiniment douces. Il entendit au loin un bruit sourd.

L'instant n'avait duré qu'une seconde et il était déjà parti. Fugace. Aussi court qu'un battement de cils, aussi insaisissable qu'un coup de vent.

Break était à nouveau assis près de lui et le regardait en souriant de ce rictus un peu tordu, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres qu'il caressa doucement en prenant un air pensif.

Reim se força à respirer et ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué. Une seconde….QUOI !?

- Qu'est-ce c'était que ça !? s'écria-t-il d'une voix aigue.

L'autre homme rit, apparemment très amusé par sa réaction. Son cadet lui, ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout. Le bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu bourdonnait à ses oreilles, et il comprit que c'était son cœur qui avait failli le lâcher sous le choc. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner et émettait une armée de questions de plus en plus énergiques et virulentes.

- Calmez-vous mon ami… Vous êtes blanc comme un linge. Encore que vos joues semblent reprendre quelques couleurs.

Il continua à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés puis secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance. Il inspira un grand coup. Respire mon vieux Reim, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Pas du tout le moment.

Un peu plus calme, il ne pu s'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres sur lesquelles subsistait la fantomatique trace de leurs homologues. Il se rendit alors compte que son corps tout entier était parcouru de frémissements. C'était irréel. Et pourquoi Break ne disait-il rien ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Break se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

Un ange passa.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais aucune raison particulière…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Un second ange passa en faisant une cabriole.

Le Chapelier ne semblait pas disposé à répondre et Reim s'impatientait. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Mais de colère cette fois. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça pour se payer sa tête, non ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il allait lui donner une raclée dont il allait se souvenir !

- Il me semble que je t'ai posé une question, Xerxes !

Son ami tiqua au changement de ton. Il l'avait tutoyé. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls après le travail ou lorsqu'il voulait souligner le sérieux de ses propos.

Break s'étira un peu, félin nonchalant, et sourit.

- Mmh… après hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit puis toute la journée à réfléchir, et je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait d'essayer… voir quel goût avaient tes lèvres. Ce que ça me ferait. Cela découlait d'une pure curiosité de ma part mais… enfin, je réalise que j'aurais dû m'en abstenir, désolé.

- …

- C'est tout~ ! conclu-t-il avec un grand sourire, en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Ah… oui. Bien entendu.

Non mais… il se fichait de lui ou quoi !?

Le brun sentit son sourcil tiquer à répétition. Il ressentait soudainement une envie pressante de l'étrangler. Parce que bien évidemment, il connaissait la suite. Il n'y avait _pas_ de suite. Break, animé par sa petite curiosité capricieuse avait eu ce qu'il voulait, avait réussi à l'embarrasser et était à présent satisfait. Fin de l'histoire, on range le dossier dans une pochette et on le classe. Au suivant ! Et à cet instant précis, Reim se fichait de tout ce qu'il ignorait de Break, de son passé sentimental (si passé il y avait), et de ces centaines de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites. Il bouillonnait d'une rage si intense, qui l'emplissait d'un tel un flot de rancœur à l'encontre de tous les rejets qu'il avait subis, de toutes les fois où on avait joué avec lui et qu'il s'était retrouvé comme un idiot à pleurer en se persuadant que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il aurait pu détruire la propriété toute entière. Il aimait Break et supportait tout de lui depuis des années mais là…

- Ne me regardez donc pas comme ça, Reim. Ce n'est pas bien important. Faites comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit non plus ! sourit-il avec nonchalance en agitant la main.

…il avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance de plusieurs milliards de kilomètres !

- Bon… sinon soyons sérieux un instant voulez-vous, pourquoi faisiez-vous une tête pareille en arrivant ici ?

Changement de sujet. Subtil comme toujours. Autant jouer le jeu, maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé et bien de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai croisé la petite sœur de cette _délicieuse_ Catherine à la fête, qui a eu la _charmante_ idée de me présenter à sa grande sœur. Je te laisse imaginer _le plaisir intense_ que j'ai ressenti à la revoir, ceci accumulé à la journée _abominable_ que je viens de vivre à courir dans tous les sens dans cette immense maison à m'occuper des caprices de ces Mesdames et Messieurs !

- Ouh… effectivement cela n'a pas du être agréable… Elle vous a fait un commentaire déplacé ?

- On peut dire ça, oui…

- … Vous m'en voyez navré.

Son visage ne changea pas mais Reim capta une certaine gêne qui s'était installée dans son regard. Ah, oui, effectivement ce n'était pas un bon timing pour faire ça Xerxes ! Pas un bon timing du tout !

Break posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il frotta doucement.

- Je me répète mais vous devriez rentrez et aller vous coucher. Vous avez sans doute eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir, et je suis sûr que ce décoiffé de Duc pourra se débrouiller tout seul. D'ailleurs… ajouta-t-il en se levant, je dois moi-même retourner à mes obligations. J'ai rendez-vous dans quelques minutes avec un collègue pour mon rapport…

Il le regarda s'éloigner tranquillement et se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il l'avait refait… Encore. Et il battait en retraite avec la conviction qu'il agissait en adulte. En fait… prenait-il au sérieux ses sentiments ?

Certainement que non.

- Xerxes.

- Mmh… ?

L'albinos qui était sur le point de disparaître entre les arbres se stoppa en voyant le brun se diriger vers lui. Il n'anticipa cependant pas la poigne de fer qui agrippa son bras et qui le plaqua violement contre un tronc d'arbre. Grimaçant, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le visage de son cadet se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Dis-moi Xerxes, est-ce que tu te rends compte de temps en temps de ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement menaçante. Oh certes, tu as vaguement compris que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée mais ça ne change plus grand-chose à la situation… Mais dis-moi… Est-ce que tu comptes réaliser un jour que je ne suis plus un gosse à qui tu peux faire des blagues à répétition ?

- …

- J'ai vingt-deux ans au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu me traites comme tel. Oh non, ne dis rien, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi dans la mesure où tu m'as connu en tant que gamin en pleine puberté, mais c'était il y a cinq ans ça !

- …

- J'ai mal à la tête tu sais…

- … prends une aspirine ?

- J'ai mal à la tête et je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Alors je suis en train de me dire qu'après ton petit caprice, j'ai bien le droit d'en faire un aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour que tu voies que je suis un homme à présent, tout comme toi !

Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de son aîné qui se statufia net sous la surprise puis agrippa sa manche dans une vaine tentative de protestation.

Reim l'ignora royalement, tout à son plaisir, et se mit à embrasser avec avidité son ami. Caressant, suçant, mordant avec adoration des frissons de pur plaisir se mirent à parcourir son corps. Au loin il le sentait vaguement se débattre mais s'en moquait bien. Il était en position de force et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum. C'était son fantasme et il allait le vivre jusqu'au bout.

L'albinos avait réussi à rassembler ses esprits, mais son cerveau semblait ne pas parvenir à assimiler la situation actuelle. Son cadet, l'avait totalement pris de court et avait complètement le dessus sur lui et dans sa position, coincé entre l'arbre et le corps du plus grand qui le tenait solidement, il était pris au piège.

Jamais il ne serait attendu à ça. Oui, il avait dû l'énerver mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il irait jusque-là ! Non, en réalité il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il _l'embrasserait_ ! Il réalisa à quel point cet apriori était stupide.

Mais surtout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Lui n'avait voulu qu'assouvir une légère curiosité, il n'avait jamais voulu plus. C'était faux. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils ne devaient pas _s'embrasser_. Pas lui et Reim ! C'était salir tout ce qu'ils avaient été !

Il tenta de profiter d'un très court éloignement du brun pour protester. Grave erreur. Ce dernier en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et envahir sa bouche. Il poussa un gémissement de surprise. Sa main jaillit pour aller gifler son cadet mais ce dernier semblait avoir anticipé son mouvement et agrippa son poignet avec force. De son autre main il attrapa ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

Ah ! Q-…quoi ? Le plus vieux s'épouvanta de sa faiblesse. C'était comme si toute force l'avait abandonné à l'instant où la grande silhouette de Reim s'était pressée contre lui et que ses lèvres avaient commencé à manger les siennes. C'était d'autant plus contradictoire qu'il le percevait comme une agression, et donc aurait dû pouvoir réagir : ce baiser était violent et rapide, intense comme un combat combat dans lequel Reim s'imposait en dominateur, et pourtant son corps le lâchait. Il ne n'avait aucune force dans les bras, ne sentait plus ses jambes…

Il se sentit écrasé contre l'arbre. Son cadet coinça une jambe entre ses cuisses sans cesser d'unir étroitement leurs langues. Un baiser sauvage. Assoiffé. Avide. Et sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. Pantin sans force manipulé à la guise de l'autre, il comprit soudainement, et avec effroi, ce que pouvaient ressentir les femmes acculées par un homme affamé.

Cette pensée l'indigna ! Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse maîtriser comme une jeune fille ! Poussé par une logique primaire de domination, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de leur échange et pressa ses lèvres à son tour avec force. Étonné, Reim rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Break voulu profiter de sa surprise pour le repousser, mais le brun lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

_« Ah, n'y pense même pas. »_

L'instant d'après, Reim avait passé sa main derrière sa taille et le pressait contre lui. La main sur ses cheveux tira encore plus sa tête en arrière, générant une plainte douloureuse. Il en profita pour approfondir encore leur échange, envahissant sa bouche avec autorité et délice. Break sentit un filet de salive s'écouler le long de son menton.

Désemparé et presque plié en arrière contre son ami, il agrippa la veste de soirée du brun dans une faible plainte. Il se faisait embrasser. Par un homme. Un homme bon Dieu !

Par le petit Reim par-dessus le marché !

Non… il n'y avait plus de petit Reim, il avait disparu. Douloureuse prise de conscience. C'était un homme qui l'embrassait. Un homme empli d'un désir charnel bien réel.

- Mmfh… ! ..mMMmh ! …

Le silence qui régnait dans le jardin paraissait total, et les bruits humides qu'ils produisaient semblaient résonner à ses oreilles comme mille orchestres obscènes.

La température de leur deux corps pressés l'un contre devenait suffocante. Dans sa confusion, l'air lui manquait et sa tête commençait à tourner. Mais le brun semblait ne jamais vouloir le lâcher. L'embrasser jusqu'à le rendre fou. L'enivrer de cet humide contact. Le posséder jusqu'à le faire mourir…

Et soudain, la bouche de Reim libéra la sienne. Il inspira à fond, désespérément en quête d'air. Il cligna plusieurs fois sa paupière, déboussolé. Ses jambes tremblaient et le brun le garda enlacé un instant, le temps qu'il reprenne contenance. Break se racla la gorge, portant sa main à ses lèvres et s'éloigna de son ami d'un mouvement de chat effrayé. Ce dernier le regardait avec un grand sourire malicieux. Il s'approcha de lui et posa un doigt sur la main qui recouvrait sa bouche.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais rougir comme cela… Voilà qui est très mignon.

Son indignation redoubla.

- Tu… !

- Je… quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il était sous le choc.

- Booon…

Reim s'étira. Il semblait extatique.

- Il me semble que tu devais aller retrouver un collègue, donc je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je vais retourner à la réception. Je me sens bien mieux, c'est comme si mon mal de tête avait disparu. En tout cas, ma fièvre a baissé !

Le Chapelier ne répondit rien, sa main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche. Il sentait son corps trembler et ça l'agaçait profondément. Et Reim qui se faisait apparemment un plaisir d'enfoncer le clou en le détaillant du regard.

- Bon, eh bien je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Xerxes, je suppose qu'on se verra demain ! Au revoir !

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller puis juste avant de disparaitre entre les arbres, il lui lança un petit sourire et agita sa main. Un au-revoir enfantin incongru.

…

Dès que son cadet ne fut plus en vue, les jambes de Break se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux. Ses lèvres étaient en feu et il avait la nette impression de ne plus avoir une seule goutte de salive qui lui appartenait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'il pouvait avoir. Ce que Reim avait dû voir.

Déglutissant difficilement, il se releva lentement et ramassa sa canne. Il inspira un grand coup et parti faire son rapport en prenant soin d'aller lentement, histoire de laisser le temps à ses lèvres de dégonfler.

…

Il se sentit défaillir à cette pensée.

* * *

Et voilààà.

Gh, je l'ai tellement vu et revu que je me meurs du besoin de savoir quel en est le verdict. J'ai besoin de vous, merveilleuses personnes ! Je vous aime autant que Ada aime Vincent ! (ce qui n'est pas mal non plus, franchement, allez quoi !)


	3. Ce que j'ai raconté

Santa Christ, Satan, démons en tout genre et fidèles lectrices, voici la suite ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le corriger malgré sa longueur, car vous allez y découvrir de nouveaux personnages qui, je l'espère, sauront se faire apprécier de vous. Je leur souhaite bonne chance et vous verse des pots de vins pour que vous y soyez plus enclins ! Que les dieux de l'écriture me soient favorables en ces temps sombres et que le Mordor soit envahi par les pâquerettes chantantes du monde des Petits Poneys !

Non, plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'vous aime. Trois, deux, un... APPRÉCIEZ !

* * *

**Ce que j'ai raconté**

Reim s'assit à son bureau, observa la pile de document qui l'attendait et inspira un grand coup pour se motiver. Il se saisit de sa plume et se mit à remplir les formulaires, rédiger les rapports, signer les documents et les trier, tout cela avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante. Il avait l'habitude : il était un Maître de la Paperasse. C'était un titre qui pouvait sonner un peu minable, mais une fois qu'on le voyait à l'œuvre, un respect sans faille s'imposait.

Lorsqu'il avait postulé pour le poste à responsabilité qu'il occupait actuellement, il se souvenait que ses concurrents l'avaient pris de haut. Sur sept, quatre étaient de la haute noblesse et voulaient se la couler douce, deux de la petite noblesse (dont lui) et un jeune prodige qui s'était propulsé jusque là sans avoir rempli un seul dossier de sa vie. Il s'agissait de faire une période d'essai, et le poste était réputé pour être plus éprouvant que compliqué. Pour preuve, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il avait dit au revoir aux autres nobles qui avaient abandonné après trois jours. Quand au prodige, il avait fini par partir la tête haute en clamant que ça n'était pas un job pour lui et qu'il le laissait aux minables. Reim avait entendu dire que depuis il avait été affecté au rangement des vieux livres à la bibliothèque de Pandora. Il éprouvait un infini (et ironique) respect pour ce garçon.

On toqua à la porte sur sa gauche et Russel entra, accompagné d'Amand. Ils portaient tous deux de lourds dossiers qu'ils posèrent sur son bureau.

- Alors Reim, ces quatre jours de fiesta chez les huppés ? lui demanda Russel avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

- Longs…

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec le Duc ? interrogea Amand de sa voix douce.

- Il ne s'est pris que deux claques je crois. Il va s'en remettre.

Russel partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant et contourna le bureau pour lui coller une tape dans le dos qui failli lui déboiter l'épaule. Il était un homme très grand et plutôt musclé. Ses cheveux bruns perpétuellement en bataille lui avaient valu plusieurs commentaires de la part de ses supérieurs mais il semblait s'en ficher royalement. Il était volontaire et toujours prêt à rire pour tout et rien, sauf quand quelqu'un d'autre service venait lui refiler leur travail…

- Tu comptes le tuer, espèce d'abruti ? Arrêtes de le maltraiter ! le réprimanda son collègue en le tirant par la manche pour le faire revenir devant le bureau.

Amand était très différent de Russel aux premiers abords. Il était plutôt grand, bien qu'il n'atteignît que de justesse les épaules de son collègue et était très mince. Aux cheveux longs et blond qu'il attachait toujours en queue de cheval basse avec une ribambelle d'épingles (aujourd'hui des fleurs rouges et roses jaillissaient d'entre ses cheveux), il était très calme et très fin observateur. Il utilisait des lunettes de lecture mais elles ne quittaient quasiment jamais son nez. Tout comme son collègue il souriait tout le temps mais pouvait se révéler terrifiant lorsqu'un des autres services tentait de lui refiler leur travail. Les deux se connaissaient depuis des années.

Officiellement Amand et Russel étaient sous les ordres de Reim, mais leur relation amicale les avait immédiatement mis au même niveau malgré leur légère différence d'âge (ils avaient respectivement un et deux ans de plus que lui). Ils se partageaient le travail à trois, et Reim était certain que sans eux, occuper ce poste était tout bonnement impossible et il pouvait parfaitement compter sur ses collègues en cas de problème. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs être tombé malade une fois à un très mauvais moment de l'année, et les deux hommes avaient pris sur eux de faire des nuits blanches pour réussir à rendre le travail demandé à temps. Lorsqu'il était revenu, c'était à peine s'il les avait reconnus avec leurs cernes. Ils étaient vannés, mais avaient tout de même trouvé la force de lui sourire en faisant un V de la victoire. En échange, ils lui avaient demandé de racheter de sa poche les quatre prochain mois de cafés et de biscuits.

- Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, dit Russel en prenant un des dossiers qu'il avait posé sur le bureau, mais on a eu quelque soucis pendant ton absence, et on a préféré te demander ton avis avant de faire n'importe quoi, _chef_ !

- Je vous écoute.

- Il s'agit d'un rapport de mission de Messire Vincent Nightray. Il a récemment dû aller à Canonti pour trouver un contractant illégal – qu'il dit n'avoir pas aperçu de toute son enquête – et s'est ensuite arrêté dans l'une des résidences secondaires de sa famille avant de rentrer.

- Oui, et… ?

- Et aloooors…. Haha, suspens ! Figure-toi qu'une des servantes de cette résidence secondaire l'a accueilli en pleine nuit, et qu'il était recouvert de sang. Pas le sien apparemment, puisqu'il était indemne, mais du coup on a trouvé ça un peu étrange… vu que ça peut être interprété de différentes manières…

Un léger silence s'installa alors que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard.

- Tu sais que je l'ai jamais trouvé net ce Nightray, poursuivit Russel, et si on ajoute ce témoignage dans le rapport il risque d'y avoir une enquête, suivant qui le lit, et je pense que ça ne serait pas plus mal… Mais en même temps on risque d'avoir de sacrés ennuis.

Reim s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et se frotta la tempe gauche. Ce genre de détail était toujours très délicat à traiter. D'un côté, une certaine éthique les animait, mais le monde de la noblesse dans lequel ils baignaient nécessitait souvent une grande discrétion. Les Nightray étaient une grande famille ducale, et laisser trainer ce genre d'information controversée pouvait s'avérer très dangereux… Plus pour les malheureux gratte-papier que pour lesdits concernés qui pouvaient facilement étouffer l'affaire, d'ailleurs. Si Reim et ses collègues voulaient dénoncer quelqu'un, ils devaient le faire très subtilement et en ayant des preuves solides. Ce qui était très rarement le cas…

Russel était toujours le premier à souligner ce genre de faits étranges et à l'encourager à les divulguer. Mais il était aussi bien conscient que rares étaient les fois où cela était possible.

- Reim… ce type a peut-être tué quelqu'un !

- Oh, n'emploie pas tout de suite les grands mots, on n'en sait rien.

- Ah non ? Mais alors ce sang était à qui ? Au contractant illégal ? Si c'est le cas ça signifierait qu'il l'aurait tué sans en informer Pandora, ce qui n'aurait aucun sens. Et puis on parle de Vincent Nightray ! Il y a déjà pas mal de rumeurs louches sur lui ! Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il s'est arrêté en forêt pour chasser le sanglier à mains nues et se faire une fricassée sur un bon vieux feu de bois avant de rentrer !

Reim soupira et prit le dossier qu'il posa sur sa pile.

- Je vais lire ça, mais je pense que l'on va devoir enlever ce rapport de la copie destinée à nos supérieurs.

Russel soupira. Reim comprenait sa déception, mais c'était ainsi. Laisser passer ce genre de chose et protéger les secrets des nobles faisait aussi partie de leur travail.

- Il y a-t -il autre chose ?

Russel sortit son calepin qu'il parcouru des yeux puis secoua la tête. Reim approuva puis reprit sa plume pour se mettre à travailler.

Amand vint se poster devant lui et sans un mot, se pencha en fronçant les sourcils. Après un instant, il se redressa, et avec un grand sourire demanda :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton ami Break, durant la fête ?

Reim s'étouffa sur place.

- Pardon !?

- Non, je dis juste ça parce qu'on lit tout sur ton visage mon ami !

Russel observa Reim, dubitatif, mais s'avança finalement avec un grand sourire.

- Amand a raison ? Il s'est passé un truc ?

Ils se penchèrent comme un seul homme sur le bureau et le fixèrent avec insistance et malice.

Reim se tassa sur sa chaise et se cacha derrière un dossier. Il les détestait à être aussi fouineurs et observateurs.

- Reeeim ? Dis tout à tes collègues adorés ! insista Russel de sa grosse voix d'ours.

- Reim, ne sommes-nous pas tes amis ? Tu avais promis de tout nous dire !

- Je n'ai jamais rien promis de tel !

- Oh si, tu ne t'en rappelles juste plus~ !

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien promis !

Amand se redressa, croisa les bras et soupira avec un sourire.

- Allez, on ne veut pas te forcer, mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, alors raconte. Ce pli entre tes sourcils doit disparaître.

Il tira deux chaises et ils s'assirent en face de lui. Russel ne savait pas trop où caser ses grandes jambes, collé au bureau, et ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir les croiser comme le blond qui se penchait déjà vers le brun, les yeux sérieux et brillants.

Reim soupira et reposa son dossier. Il savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas travailler avant qu'il ne leur ait tout révélé. Bah, de toute manière il comptait faire des heures sup'… Et il pouvait bien le leur dire… Russel et Amand étaient en quelque sorte ses confidents amoureux -Dieu que cela sonnait niai. Eux-mêmes formant un couple, leurs conseils avaient toujours été des plus avisés. Ils savaient presque tout à propos de son attirance pour Break et n'avaient cessé de l'encourager depuis des mois. C'était d'ailleurs grâce (ou à cause) d'eux qu'il avait osé prendre son courage à deux mains.

Alors il leur raconta. Il décrit en détail sa déclaration foireuse, le refus souriant et crispé de l'albinos et l'affreuse journée qui en avait découlé. Il leur raconta sa rencontre avec la petite sœur de Catherine, puis avec cette dernière qui s'était montrée absolument délicieuse.

- Oooh, celle-là ! Je l'étriperais bien ! fulminait le blond. Personne n'a le droit de faire honte ainsi à un garçon innocent comme toi ! Je vais lui planter des punaises dans la face !

- Calme-toi, l'apaisa Russel en posant une main sur son bras, le regard toujours rivé sur Reim, buvant ses paroles.

Sous ses dehors bourrus, il était friand de ce genre d'histoires.

Le brun poursuivit et leur raconta comment il avait quitté la réception pour s'isoler et avait retrouvé Break à l'étang. Ce dernier l'avait alors embrassé, mais plus pour rire qu'autre chose-…

- PARDON !? s'époumona Amand.

- Calme t-...

- Non mais… STOP ! C'EST QUOI CE FOUTAGE DE GUEULE !?

Reim parvint à rire de son indignation. Ah, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il continua et leur expliqua son émotion, suivie de son profond agacement, puis comment il l'avait plaqué contre un arbre pour l'embrasser furieusement. À ce stade là du récit, les deux autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis le plus grand parti d'un grand éclat de rire en se tapant les cuisses.

- Bien joué mon vieux ! Il a rien dû voir venir !

- Non en effet. Ça c'est certain.

- Et il ne t'a pas émasculé après ?

- Il n'en aurait même pas eu la force, haha !

Amand n'avait pas bougé et le fixait toujours, hébété. Russel agita sa main devant ses yeux, mort de rire.

- Hey mon petit canari, tu as un problème interne ?

L'interpellé cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises puis se mit à secouer ladite main, hystérique.

- Non mais arrête de rire comme un gros benêt ! Tu te rends un peu compte ? Reim a _embrassé_ son meilleur ami ! Ce n'est pas le vrai Reim, on l'a remplacé ! Imposteur !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, et Reim se sentit plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis presque une semaine. En parler ainsi avec ses amis dédramatisait les choses, et elles semblaient soudain moins lourdes à porter. La tragédie de sa vie semblait plus banale, racontée ainsi, et c'était agréable.

Le blond reprit finalement contenance.

- Mais blague mise à part, c'est ce qu'il s'appelle un sacré retournement de situation. Il t'a tout de même repoussé assez clairement la veille…

- Ça tu peux le dire…

- … et le lendemain il t'embrasse. Bon, apparemment c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose à ses yeux, puis agacé – ce qui peut se comprendre – tu as craqué et lui a montré que tu étais un homme. Alors c'est à la fois bien et… très compliqué. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

- Il était complètement choqué, ce qui m'a ravi sur le moment. Je voulais juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après tout.

- Et en profiter un max au passage, glissa Russel.

- Certes... Donc je suis parti, plutôt content, et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée au bal avec Mademoiselle Sharon et le Duc. J'ai juste pensé à autre chose. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles… Mais on s'est revus le lendemain soir.

- Oh ?

- Il accompagnait Mademoiselle Sharon, et on s'est plus dévisagé qu'autre chose. Je serais incapable de vous dire ce qu'il pensait. Il était d'abord inexpressif, puis à chaque fois qu'on se croisait, il me lançait un sourire un peu cynique. Ce qui voulait à la fois tout… et rien dire…

Ses collègues réfléchirent.

- Il est vraiment difficile à percer à jour, je dois dire, concéda Amand. Soit il s'agissait de sa seule défense face à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, soit il avait pris beaucoup de distance et se moquait de toi.

- Il n'en avait pas l'air. Je connais son regard moqueur, et ce n'était pas ça. Mais en même temps… ah, je ne sais pas. Ça ressemblait à la fois à un « Et maintenant, gros malin ? On fait quoi ? » et un « J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse quelque chose ! ».

- Notes que les deux peuvent se recouper.

- C'était bien trop subtil pour que je puisse le dire…

Le brun soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était cassé la tête sur la signification de ce regard pendant des heures. Voilà qu'il angoissait à nouveau.

- Et ensuite ?

- Rien. On n'a pas échangé un mot de la soirée et les jours suivants je ne l'ai plus recroisé. Il avait sans doute dû retourner garder la propriété.

- Donc en fait… tu ne l'as plus vu depuis deux jours ?

-Trois. Le jour des rangements non plus je ne l'ai pas aperçu. Et pourtant j'ai croisé à de multiples reprises Mademoiselle Sharon.

Il baissa la tête. Voilà. Il déprimait. Trois jours d'angoisse. Trois jours à se répéter sans cesse qu'il avait fait fuir son meilleur ami. Trois jours à se maudire de l'avoir embrassé sur un coup de tête. Il avait le sang trop chaud. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'allait plus jamais vouloir l'approcher ni lui parler. Aaaaah….

Russel se leva et vint lui tapoter chaleureusement l'épaule.

- Fais pas cette tête mon grand ! Ça va aller, il va revenir.

- Tais-toi. J'ai détruit notre amitié Russel, il ne va pas revenir !

Il se leva de sa chaise et retira ses lunettes, tremblant alors qu'il frottait ses yeux. Sa gorge était douloureusement serrée. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer devant eux.

Amand se leva à son tour et lui caressa le bras en planta ses yeux doux dans les siens.

- Il reviendra. Vous êtes amis et il tient à toi. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça a dû être un sacré choc pour lui ta déclaration, et il ne sait sans doute pas comment réagir. Bon, il est indéniable que sa gaminerie du lendemain lorsque vous étiez à l'étang était… pathétique et qu'il a mérité sa leçon. Mais ça aussi il doit le digérer. Il s'est tout de même fait embrasser par un homme. Essaie de comprendre.

- …

- De toute façon on est les deux d'accord pour dire qu'il va revenir ! conclu Russel. On vous a assez vu les deux et votre amitié peut survivre à ça ! En plus si les choses vont tranquillement, ça peut encore tourner en ta faveur !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'il accepte déjà de me reparler après ça je veux bien me faire moine jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce serait un miracle.

- Le miracle serait que tu te fasses vraiment moine, parce que ça signifierait que tu devrais arrêter de travailler comme un malade… Écoute, on va attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer et on avisera après la réapparition du magicien.

Il conclu avec une nouvelle tape dans l'épaule et Amand lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'un commun accord d'aller travailler et se retirèrent dans le bureau d'à côté.

Reim s'assit à son bureau, reprit sa plume et se remit à gratter le papier avec souplesse. Ils avaient beau dire, il angoissait terriblement. Parce qu'il connaissait Break. Lorsqu'il était offensé par quelqu'un, il l'éjectait purement et simplement de sa vie.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était sur le fil du rasoir, en attente. Il le guettait, guettait une preuve que leur amitié était encore présente. Il voulait qu'il vienne lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même des insultes. Pourvu qu'il continue à l'accepter à ses côtés.

Reim voulait l'aider. Il le lui avait promis, et s'était dit que ce serait une des raisons qui les lieraient toujours, mais à présent un doute énorme oppressait sa poitrine. Il l'aidait mais il ne lui avait jamais été indispensable. L'albinos pourrait très bien se procurer ses informations par une autre voie. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une facilité…

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, bon sang. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il avoué ses sentiments pour commencer ?

Il posa sa tête sur ses feuilles et observa son encrier.

Une chance sur deux. Et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Tadaââââm, c'était le troisième chapitre ! ... ALORS ? Oh, dites-moi. Première fois que je verse dans les personnages OC mais je vous promets que je compte bien les rendre utiles et intéressants (en espérant que j'aie déjà réussi). Il fallait des amis pour Reim, parce qu'on ne va pas me faire croire qu'il bosse seul ou qu'il raconte tout à son oreiller le soir ou à ses frères avec qui rien ne va.

Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais je leur laisse le temps de souffler, ces adorables babies, après toute cette action. Vous en faites pas, ça va vite revenir. Tout est une question de rythme... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. *clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil*

Je vous aime plus qu'Eliott n'aime Leo, mhuhuhu ! *part en courant dans la nuit en agitant les bras*

PS : si vous êtes intéressées, mon inspiration physique d'Amand vient de Wilhelm, personnage du one-shot Crimson Shell de Mochizuki.


	4. Ce qu'il a décidé de faire

Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Quoi, vous aviez-vu ? Ah, oui, certes, vous ne seriez pas là sinon. *hoche la tête* Etant pressée, je vous invite à apprécier ce chapitre 4 et on se retrouve plus bas ! Mettez-vous confortable, avec un bon chocolat chaud dans la main gauche et la souris dans l'autre (ou l'inverse si vous voulez, je m'en fous, j'fais pas de discrimination moi !) Enjoua ! *va se rouler par terre dans un coin*

* * *

**Ce qu'il a décidé de faire**

- … puis le jeune homme décide de se déguiser pour s'introduire dans la maison de sa belle sous les traits d'un domestique, n'est-ce pas merveilleusement romantique ? Il brave plusieurs interdits de la société, et premièrement son propre statut de prolétaire dont il fait fi ! Ah ! C'est palpitaaaant ! Sans compter le père qui est aux aguets et qui-… Break est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? interrogea la jeune Rainsworth en levant un sourcil agacé.

L'homme en face d'elle détourna son regard de la vue qui s'offrait à lui depuis le balcon où ils prenaient leur thé, puis posa sur elle un œil rouge et désintéressé. Il continua de tourner et retourner son bonbon entre ses doigts… si longtemps qu'elle crut l'avoir à nouveau perdu. Enfin l'albinos le sortit de son papier rose et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, se penchant ensuite vers elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne vous écoutais effectivement pas ! Mon attention a dû se relâcher quelque peu… Vous disiez~ ?

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent.

- Sois un peu plus attentif.

- Veuillez m'excusez, je manque de sommeil.

- Ne me mens pas, tu es parfaitement reposé, répliqua-t-elle en fermant son roman qu'elle posa sur la table recouverte de pâtisseries et de porcelaine. Mais dis-moi plutôt, en ta qualité d'homme, serais-tu toi aussi prêt à braver les classes sociales et le danger pour rejoindre une jeune fille ? Parce que tu sais, lire fait teeellement rêver mais je me suis demandée si les garçons étaient véritablement ainsi ! Tu sais que j'ai bien peu d'expérience alors…

Elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux débordants d'étoiles, buvant à l'avance ses paroles. Il prit lentement sa tasse de thé qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Ah… les jeunes filles étaient vraiment… Il n'y avait aucun mot pour les décrire.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, il la reposa et prit un biscuit dans une soucoupe.

- Il y en a très certainement Miss. Certains hommes sont totalement dévoués à leur Belles…

Elle trépigna en poussant de petits gloussements.

- Ils sont prêts à faire toutes les bêtises possibles, parfois s'humilier ou même perdre le peu de privilèges qu'ils ont… Mais ils sont bien rares. D'ailleurs pour répondre à votre question, je n'en fais pas partie.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

Il soupira. Mais _pourquoi_ tout le monde lui demandait ça ces derniers temps ? Cela commençait à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

- _Parce que_ : je ne suis pas fait pour les histoires de couple, je suis un loup solitaire égoïste et par conséquent, je ne suis pas prêt à tout sacrifier pour les yeux d'une charmante demoiselle ! Vous devriez pourtant le comprendre Miss !

Elle fit la moue.

- Avoir un but précis ne t'interdit pas d'avoir une histoire d'amour.

Il se retint de pousser un grondement de colère. Ça commençait à bien faire. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

- Je-ne-suis-pas-intéressé-par-une-quelconque-histoi re-de-couple. Point. Je pense être assez clair. Et si vous ne me croyez toujours pas, je vous rappelle que l'amour se base avant tout sur une relative confiance, or je ne fais confiance à personne et _surtout_… me verriez-vous raconter mon passé à quelqu'un ? Vous, Lady Shelly et Reim êtes les seuls à le connaitre et je trouve cela bien suffisant.

Elle ne dit rien. Il la vit réfléchir pour trouver un argument à répliquer, échouer et baisser la tête avec un visage triste. Ah… flûte.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, je ne voulais pas vous parlez ainsi. Excusez-m…

- Non mais je suis triste de penser que tu resteras toujours tout seul !

Il sourit, partagé entre l'attendrissement et l'agacement.

- Miss, il vous faut concevoir qu'il existe des personnes faites pour la vie à deux et d'autres qui se complaisent dans la solitude… J'en fais partie et je ne suis pas du tout malheureux. Je vis très bien mon célibat.

Elle rougit.

- Ah… euh… je- je ne voulais pas te forcer à parler de toi… Si…si tu vis une quelconque histoire, même si elle n'est pas sérieuse, cela ne me regarde pas…je…

Et voilà, elle s'embarrassait toute seule. C'était mignon. Il sourit et lui tendit un bonbon.

- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous.

Elle rougit encore plus furieusement mais prit la sucrerie avec un petit « Merci… ».

- D'ailleurs Break, poursuivit-elle après un moment en reprenant du thé, je me demandais justement…

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et il enfourna rapidement un autre biscuit. Aïe.

- … à propos de Gilbert, n'est-il pas justement en âge pour ces choses là ? Il m'a semblé le voir très troublé l'autre jour. Il avait le visage d'un jeune homme en plein questionnement amoureux ! Comme si son cœur soudain ne lui obéissait plus et lui ordonnait de commettre des actes que son esprit se refusait à seulement imaginer ! Comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses émotions et se retrouvait embarqué sur le bateau de l'amour sans s'en être aperçu ! Oui, comme Bertrand, le bel écuyer dans le volume III de la série des « Jeunes Fleurs de Roséliande » ! Aaah~ !

Terrifiant.

- Mmh… je suis sincèrement navré de devoir vous contredire Miss, mais je l'ai interrogé par la suite et il se trouve qu'il venait tout juste de quitter les bras de son jeune frère après une étreinte bien longue et apparemment éprouvante selon ses dires… Je ne sais pas ce que le jeune Vincent lui a dit, mais voilà ce qui a causé son teint verdâtre…

Elle l'observa un long moment en silence, puis reprit dignement une gorgée de thé dont l'arôme ne suffit apparemment pas à effacer sa déception. Elle ne sembla néanmoins pas rassasiée de potins et le darda à nouveau de ses yeux brillants.

- Break… toi qui vois beaucoup de choses, n'as-tu donc rien à me raconter ?

Ah, voilà qu'elle y allait plus franchement…

- Mademoiselle enfin, ne me dites pas que vous voulez à ce point jaser ? se moqua-t-il.

La jeune fille s'indigna.

- Pas du tout enfin ! B-Break, tu as une mauvaise opinion de moi ! Je souhaite seulement me tenir au courant de la vie sentimentale des personnes qui me sont proches ! C'est simplement que je m'intéresse à eux et aimerais savoir si je pourrai aider d'une quelconque manière ! Essaie de comprendre, en tant qu'homme tu es au courant des histoires de ces messieurs, et si ces derniers ont des soucis de compréhension avec ces demoiselles, je pourrais, en tant que jeune fille, tenter d'en savoir plus de mon côté. Ainsi nous pourrions les aider !

… C'est qu'elle avait bien préparé sa défense, la petite bougre.

L'albinos sourit et tendit la main pour reprendre un biscuit. Ah, il n'y en avait plus. Bon… Il sortit un morceau de sucre de sa poche et se mit à le suçoter.

- Je ne vois guère ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus. Vous savez, il est rare que l'on vienne me faire ce genre de confidence.

- Oui, mais tu es donc certain que Gilbert… ?

- Absolument certain. Il est dévoué corps et âme à son entrainement et son travail pour Pandora.

- … je vois.

- Si vous le désirez par contre, je peux vous raconter en détail les histoires de cœur du Duc Vessalius qui m'a raconté en long et en large ses problèmes.

- Je pense qu'à son âge il peut se débrouiller… dit-elle en lui lançant une moue significative sur ce qu'elle pensait des mœurs de l'homme en question.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Et Reim ? contre-attaqua-t-elle.

Il croqua son sucre et son regard se dirigea sur un point vers l'horizon. La jeune fille en face de lui s'étonna de sa réaction. Il eut un sourire tordu, se lécha précipitamment les lèvres et ferma les yeux comme pour chasser des pensées indésirables de son esprit.

- Je n'ai guère grand-chose de plus à vous apporter. Je sais simplement qu'il a recroisé une jeune fille avec laquelle il ne s'entend guère, lors de la réception, mais voilà tout…

- Je vois… dommage.

Elle soupira.

- Pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Reim n'est pas encore marié.

- Pardon ? Il a vingt-deux ans !

- Oui, mais il a le profil du mariage. C'est un garçon doux, fidèle et attentionné, je suis certaine qu'il serait merveilleux dans une vie de couple. Mais apparemment ses quelques déboires amoureux ont dû le décourager, et depuis il s'est plongé corps et âme dans son travail. Oh… il y fait des merveilles, surtout pour son âge, d'autant plus qu'il gère un département difficile en plus d'être au service du Duc. Mais quand je vois à quel point il est gentil, je me dis que c'est du gâchis qu'aucune jeune fille ne puisse en profiter.

- …

- Quoique cette gentillesse pourrait très bien se retourner contre lui, s'il ne fait pas attention. On pourrait en abuser. Et d'ailleurs, je le soupçonne d'être trop innocent pour se rendre compte qu'une personne abuse de lui. … Break, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Oh rien…

- Tu en es sûr ?

Ah. Il allait devoir faire un effort de maîtrise. La jeune duchesse était très observatrice et il aurait été fâcheux qu'elle tente de lui tirer les vers du nez. Cependant il reconnaissait avoir bien de la peine à chasser certaines images de son esprit… ainsi que certaines sensations persistantes. Il avait l'impression que son corps voulait lui rappeler ce que son esprit tentait d'effacer. Il lui arrivait de sentir le fantôme de la main de Reim sur sa taille, ou la douleur alors qu'il lui tirait les cheveux. Ou pire que tout, la sensation dérangeante de ses lèvres affamées sur les siennes mais il employait l'essentiel de sa force à repousser ce souvenir tenace et traumatisant.

- Absolument. Mais… si vous voulez une information, sachez qu'il ne compte pas se ranger de sitôt, car il s'est rendu compte qu'il faisait continuellement de très mauvais choix en matière de partenaire.

- Allons donc ! En avez-vous discuté à la réception ? Je ne vous ai d'ailleurs guère vu ensembles !

- Disons que nous avons échangé quelques mots à l'occasion…

- Je vois… Sans vouloir me montrer trop indiscrète, ces choix… étaient-ils donc si mauvais ?

- Ah ça je peux vous l'assurer. Les pires que l'on puisse imaginer… Surtout le dernier.

- Et tu l'as conseillé j'espère ? Pour qu'il se tourne vers de meilleures personnes !

- Ehm… disons que je lui ai fait comprendre que ce dernier choix était injustifié et quasiment immoral ?

- Tu… tu ne lui a pas dit les choses ainsi j'espère ? Mais, plus important, qu'as-tu dis ? Immoral ? Comment cela ?

Break s'abstint de répondre, plutôt embêté. Il en avait un peu trop dit. La meilleure solution était donc de…

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche avec un petit « Oh ! » et secoua la tête.

… de ne rien dire et de la laisser imaginer ce qu'elle voulait.

- Mais Break, il faut lui parler. Toi qui es son meilleur ami, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui faire entendre raison ?

- …

- Break ? répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

- Il m'a semblé agacé par notre dernière conversation je dois dire… Alors je ne pense pas aller en reparler avec lui trop vite. De plus il m'a confié qu'il en avait assez que je le traite comme un gamin; donc il serait peut-être plus judicieux de ne pas le couver et de le laisser se débrouiller seul avec cette histoire…

La jeune fille sembla méditer un instant cette réponse, puis elle termina sa tasse de thé et se leva.

- Traiter quelqu'un en adulte est une chose différente de respecter son devoir d'ami, Break. Rentrons maintenant, si tu veux bien, l'air se fait frais.

Il se leva à son tour et posa un châle sur les épaules de sa Maîtresse. Alors qu'ils rentraient, il se demanda ce que Sharon préconiserait entre la fuite dudit ami ou une discussion cartes sur table.

Dans tous les tout cas, lui avait fait son choix.

.oOooOo.

Reim hâta le pas alors qu'il déambulait à travers Pandora. Il en avait vraiment assez de se faire toujours appeler en urgence à l'autre extrémité des bâtiments. Il faisait toujours office de bonne poire lorsqu'un problème survenait ! Problèmes bien souvent dérisoires en plus ! Il avait failli se frapper la tête contre les murs à entendre les raisons on ne peut plus bidon de sa venue. _Non_, il n'était pas responsable du matériel bureaucratique ! S'ils voulaient quelque chose, il fallait aller voir le vieux Albert qu'on pouvait trouver à toute heure du jour à l'arrière des cuisines; en train boire et de faire du charmes aux jeunes filles.

Râh, il en avait assez. Et en plus il était en retard pour sa pause café !

Agacé, il entra son bureau et passa dans celui de ses collègues. Il les trouva déjà attablés avec leurs tasses et un bol rempli de sablés, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. En le voyant arriver, Amand s'écarta vivement de Russel qui sourit de sa pudeur.

- Ne vous souciez pas de moi, lâcha le brun en prenant une tasse dans une armoire.

- Réflexe, expliqua le blond en prenant un biscuit. Et puis il y a des limites. On n'aimerait pas te déprimer…

Reim sourit, et s'assit avec eux alors que Russel remplissait sa tasse.

- Je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

Amand sourit timidement en réajustant une des pinces argentée dans ses cheveux. Reim lui en était néanmoins reconnaissant... Après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son ami, il n'avait guère besoin de s'en rappeler plus que nécessaire.

Il ne voulait cependant pas les gêner dans leurs rares moments d'intimités. Avec la quantité de travail qu'ils fournissaient, les moments de tendresse devaient être rares. Reim s'était d'ailleurs souvent fait la remarque, en pensant à sa propre vie amoureuse, qu'avec son emploi actuel il ne pourrait de toute manière pas gérer une potentielle vie de couple. Enfin, s'il devait s'occuper d'une relation « normale » en faisant la cours à une jeune fille. Il avait d'ailleurs songé que Break aurait été une parfaite alternative : ils se connaissaient bien, se voyaient souvent, avaient les deux des horaires variables, n'avaient pas besoin de se prouver des choses l'un l'autre… parfait en somme. Enfin presque. Il se demandait bien comment ses collègues faisaient… Bon, ils se voyaient au bureau tous les jours, mais il n'y avait pas que ça…

- Alors, demanda Russel, pourquoi est-ce que tu as couru cette fois ?

- « Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver des trombones et des agraaaphes, Reim ? On en a plus du tout et on est obligés de faire tenir nos feuilles avec de la vieille coooolle ! »

Amand faillit recracher sa gorgée de café en riant.

- Eh ben mon vieux, ils sont futés les nouveaux !

- Ce n'étaient pas des nouveaux. Ils sont apparemment en service depuis près de dix ans ici.

- Oh Seigneur… C'est tout de même impressionnant de voir comment tu as su t'imposer comme référence ici. Dès qu'il y a un problème, tout le monde sait que le merveilleux Reim a la solution !

- Ouais, et du coup il joue le larbin…

- Je peux t'assurer que ça me pèse.

Russel haussa les épaules avec son éternel sourire.

- Et pourtant tu y vas toujours sans rechigner. Sans te poser de questions, bam ! Tu fonces dans la direction des pauvres bureaucrates nécessiteux ! Tu es le Roi des Gratte-Papiers ! Ils sont tous tes sujets dévoués, ils te doivent tout !

Ledit roi le darda du regard derrière ses lunettes, toujours agacé par sa course inutile.

- La moitié de ces sollicitations pourrait être évitées si une annonce claire et nette était diffusée pour leur expliquer à qui s'adresser lorsqu'ils sont à court d'encre ou de crayons ! J'en ai assez de toujours et encore répéter d'aller voir dans les cuisines !

- En même temps tu es le seul à savoir où il est, le vieux Albert. Les autres leur disent tous d'aller dans son bureau, qui est désespérément vide et fermé à clé toute l'année.

- J'en ai marre… râla-t-il en trempant son biscuit dans son café.

Russel lui tapa dans le dos.

- Ça fait que trois jours que t'as repris le taf' et tu en as déjà marre. Va falloir être plus combatif mon grand !

Il avala son café à grande gorgées et se redressa un peu.

- Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, il faut qu'on discute du planning. On est le 15, et on doit rendre d'ici la fin du mois…(il sortit son carnet qu'il ouvrit)… tous les rapports des contractants partis en mission, c'est-à-dire sept, plus les témoignages annexes à faire vérifier - vingt-trois - que l'on doit tous recopier en cinq exemplaires, calculer la quantité d'argent dépensée et inclure les bilans dans les comptes de Pandora…

- Arrête. S'il te plait.

- … faire parvenir à l'ensemble du personnel le nouvel avis que la famille Rainsworth a édicté, transférer les vieux documents aux archives, changer notre table et racheter l'encre et le papier qui vont certainement nous manquer d'ici là.

Il referma son carnet d'un petit mouvement de main avec un grand sourire.

- Non mais… mais non, pleurnicha le plus grand homme en s'étalant de désespoir sur la table. Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi on doit s'occuper des comptes !? C'est le boulot des comptables ça !

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ne cessent de nous dire qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent inclure ou non et que nos écritures sont illisibles.

- Foutaises ! Ils veulent juste se la couler douce ! Et en plus ils refusent même de _tenter_ de faire leur boulot si on ne vient pas leur apporter la nourriture pré-mâchée ! Ce sont tous des sales bourges !

- Dans tous les cas on doit leur faire une ébauche qu'ils recopieront au propre et dans l'ordre par la suite. Sur ça, on les laisse se débrouiller.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Amand. Ils sont bien capables de nous dire qu'on a fait un travail de sagouin et qu'ils ne savent pas ou mettre les dates ou je ne sais quoi…

Le brun fit un mouvement agacé de la main pour lui signifier qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller.

- On leur fait déjà la grâce de leur faire la moitié du travail. Qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre.

- Et pourquoi on doit aussi s'occuper des avis ? Il y a un département de l'information non ?

- Sauf qu'il semblerait que pour le moment, nous sommes les seuls à avoir une liste complète du personnel avec nous et qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de venir la recopier, donc ils se contentent de faire les messagers entre les grandes familles nobles.

Russel se passa la main sur le visage en grognant.

- Et tout ça d'ici le trente ?

- Pas exactement. Les comptes sont à rendre pour le vingt-deux au plus tard, parce que sinon les « bourges », comme tu dis, affirment qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de bien faire leur travail, et les avis d'ici le… (il feuilleta à nouveau son carnet)… ah ! Le dix-neuf !

- Tout ça en plus des rapports ? Oh c'est pas vrai…

- Ça dépend, on a déjà reçu combien de rapports de la part des contractants ?

- Sur sept on en a cinq. Il nous manque ceux de Gilbert Nightray et Xerxes Break.

_Oh pitié… _

- Bon, dit-il en se levant, je me charge d'aller voir Messire Gilbert d'ici demain. En attendant je vais tenter de m'occuper de ces copies de rapports… Vous, commencez à recopier les témoignages, et si vous parvenez à terminer, commencez donc à descendre aux archives.

- Tu plaisantes là…

Amand se leva à son tour avec un sourire déterminé.

- C'est parti !

- Ouais…

- Ah, passez-moi donc le rapport du Duc. Je vais commencer à déchiffrer.

Russel lui lança un dossier et Reim alla s'installer dans son bureau.

Ah… Dieu qu'il détestait son Maître pour avoir une écriture aussi microscopique. Tant pis, c'était parti. Il ignorait s'il était réellement le Roi des Gratte-Papiers, mais il allait devoir utiliser tous ses pouvoirs s'il voulait arriver à survivre à ces nouveaux délais de fous ! Il se plongea dans son travail avec détermination.

Mais au bout de seulement quatre lignes il sentit ses doigts se crisper autours de sa plume et la reposa en respirant à fond. Il allait falloir aller voir Break pour lui demander son rapport. L'angoisse lui serra l'estomac et l'envie de fuir ses responsabilités le tenta très fortement. Après la colère, après le doute, après la honte, l'angoisse l'avait assailli et ne le quittait plus. Le pire, c'était le soir, au moment de dormir. Malgré son envie de revoir Break, il aurait préféré aller se terrer sous son lit plutôt que de lui adresser la parole.

Il avait passé des heures à ressasser de vieux souvenirs – des scènes du quotidien, des soirées passées ensemble à boire, des repas – et avait trop peur qu'ils deviennent insupportables à l'entente d'une seule phrase. Une seule phrase pouvant se décliner sous plusieurs formes. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, distant et le regard inexpressif:

« Nous ne sommes plus amis. »

« Ne me parle plus jamais. »

« Il serait judicieux que nous évitions de nous voir trop souvent. »

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

« Tu es un bon ami, c'est vrai ! …mais tu me dégoûte. »

« Sérieusement Reim… tu as pensé à consulter ? Parce que tu devrais consulter. C'est répugnant. »

À chaque fois qu'il imaginait entendre cela, une partie de lui mourrait. Il se savait lâche, mais l'attente était pire qu'une dispute, le silence pire que des insultes, et son angoisse avait pris des proportions gigantesques.

Il s'accouda à son bureau et se massa les tempes. Lorsque les gens disaient qu'on ne se rendait compte de la valeur des choses qu'après les avoir perdues, ils avaient bien raison. Reim aurait voulu avoir la situation sous contrôle au lieu d'attendre une sentence qui le terrifiait plus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il aurait préféré avoir fermé sa grande bouche au lieu de mettre leur relation en péril ! Il soupira et se frotta les cheveux.

Il allait se remettre au travail mais ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal frais de ses boucles d'oreilles et il joua doucement avec l'anneau qui pendait au bout du tissu noir brodé de blanc.

Break les lui avait offertes pour son vingtième anniversaire.

Il ne les mettait pas souvent. Pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, au contraire (son ami avait plutôt bon goût) mais plutôt parce que contrairement aux autres paires, il ne les possédait pas en plusieurs exemplaires et avait peur de les abîmer. Il les avait mises pour se donner du courage lors de la réception et n'avait pas pensé à les enlever depuis. Quoiqu'en vérité il n'avait pas eu le courage de les enlever. Le faire c'était comme… l'éloigner de lui encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Accepter que leur relation fût peut-être définitivement terminée. Une symbolique stupide.

Il se sentait ridicule d'accorder de l'importance à un simple bijou comme une jeune fille, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. D'un mouvement agacé Reim lâcha la boucle d'oreille et se remit au travail avec une grimace. Ses maux d'estomac le reprenaient et il allait falloir passer à l'infirmerie pour remplir ses flacons de pilules. Ça faisait mal partout à l'intérieur, et pas seulement à l'estomac.

Il serra les dents, ignorant alors tout des terribles événements à venir.

* * *

...TATSAAAM ! Uhm, bon, l'effet sonore n'est peut-être pas des plus heureux, mais il est tout à fait adéquat au vu de ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine. Oui, encore une fois un chapitre un peu "filler" mais pour la première fois, le point de vue de Break est _en partie_ révélé !

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et je vous préviens : **le prochain chapitre **sera explosif si je puis dire ! Préparez vos corps mes fifilles ! En attendant, REVIEW !

J'vous aime autant que Break aime les chocolats ! *part dans le lointain en agitant les bras*


	5. Quand tu m'as surpris

POPOPOOOOOOOO C'EST L'CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE ! J'espère que vous êtes ready, parce que chapitre cinq rime avec retrouvailles ! J'pars devant et on s'retrouve en bas, okay ? Bah de toute façon je vais forcément vous prendre de vitesse parce que moi je lis pas, je sais ! Muhahahayahahaha !

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**Quand tu m'as surpris**

Il pleuvait à verse dehors, et le bruit de l'eau sur le toit de l'habitacle résonnait avec violence, décourageant toute âme de mettre un pied à l'extérieur. Heureusement, Gilbert ne comptait pas sortir de l'après-midi. Seul dans la grange dans laquelle il s'entrainait au tir, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

Il aimait beaucoup regarder la pluie tomber. C'était reposant.

Il tira un tabouret et s'assit dessus en prenant son briquet.

Après avoir terminé son entrainement, il avait décidé de rester un moment ici. Il était fatigué… et n'avait pas de parapluie. Non, ce n'était pas minable, il avait juste eut autre chose en tête que la couleur du ciel !

Aah… il était crevé… En plus il avait croisé Break ET son frère avant de venir… Le premier s'était moqué de lui en bonne et due forme (« Comment ? Mais mon petit, quel est donc cette tenue débraillée ? Vous êtes crasseux ! Hahaha ! Quelle honte ! ») et le second lui avait fait un câlin si monstrueusement long et invasif qu'il avait cru un instant qu'il allait le déshabiller…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc fait au ciel pour mériter d'être martyrisé de la sorte ? Encore que ce dernier semblait à présent l'aider un peu : au moins avec cette pluie, personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette et soupira de plaisir. Aah… divin tabac… Oui, il fichait sa santé en l'air, et alors ? Ça faisait fichtrement du _bien_. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais dû commencer, mais cela calmait formidablement ses nerfs constamment tendus.

À travers les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur la vitre, il aperçu une silhouette traverser la cours dans sa direction. Le parapluie l'empêcha un moment de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il finit par reconnaitre Reim. Il haussa un sourcil puis grimaça.

_Meeeerde…. _Son rapport !Il avait complètement oublié !

Cinq minutes plus tard c'était un Reim qui s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux qui se tenait devant lui. Il fulminait :

- Vous m'aviez promis que vous me le rendriez pour le seize au plus tard ! Nous sommes le dix-neuf et vous n'avez toujours pas écrit une ligne !?

- Euh… si…enfin… des brouillons.

Il se tassa sur son siège alors que son aîné de deux ans le fusillait du regard.

La pluie redoubla. Le brun regarda dehors, puis son parapluie cassé et tira un second tabouret pour s'asseoir. Il était hors de question de sortir maintenant. De toute façon il avait du travail sur lui.

Gilbert le regarda sortir de sous son manteau une liasse de papiers, un encrier et une plume. Il se mit alors à recopier scrupuleusement ce qui était écrit sur des feuilles vierges, plié en deux et diablement sérieux.

- Euh… je… je peux vous aider si vous voulez… ? proposa le garçon penaud.

Il sentait son ami relativement énervé et ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils soient fâchés. Reim était une des seules personnes avec qui Gilbert ne se sentait pas attaqué à chaque rencontre…

Le brun leva la tête et Gilbert fut presque certain de voir une étoile scintiller à côté de son visage alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes.

- Avec plaisir, puisque vous ne faites rien.

Gilbert grimaça et prit la plume que le brun lui tendait. Mais combien en transportait-il ?

Ils se mirent alors au travail et le jeune Nightray découvrit les plaisirs du déchiffrage des rapports du Duc Barma. Il se sentit d'autant plus mal qu'il n'avait écrit que trois lignes, alors que Reim terminait sa première page. Il soupira de découragement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est toujours comme ça au début. Et puis il s'agit de la cinquième copie, donc j'arrive au bout.

- Pardon !? Cinq ! Mais pourquoi les recopier autant de fois !?

- Quatre copies, une pour chaque famille ducale, et une cinquième pour les archives de Pandora. C'est notre département qui garde les originaux.

Quelle horreur. Gilbert était bien content de ne pas travailler dans un bureau.

Après un silence seulement troublé par le bruit du vent et de la pluie, le travailleur forcené lui demanda :

- Et sinon, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Oh, euhm… p-plutôt bien, merci. Et vous ?

- Ça peut aller, je vous remercie.

À partir de là ils se mirent à parler de leur quotidien, et Gilbert fut heureux de constater que le brun ne semblait plus fâché contre lui. Discuter ensemble avait toujours été reposant. Le calme et le sérieux de Reim rassuraient le jeune homme il fallait dire que les autres gens qu'il côtoyait étaient bien moins gentils avec lui. Au moins son aîné ne passait pas son temps à le charrier ou à le faire douter de lui. Au contraire, il l'encourageait même, et rien que pour ça il lui en était reconnaissant. Il en avait bien besoin, à sa grande honte.

Il se surprit à sourire de cette situation cocasse. Ensembles, coincés dans le stand de tir à recopier des rapports alors qu'il pleuvait dehors. L'homme d'action et l'homme de bureau réunis. Deux antagonistes. …c'était malgré tout très plaisant !

Le ciel se couvrit encore un peu plus et ils se mirent à chercher des bougies qu'ils allumèrent avec peine à l'aide de son briquet. Ils finirent de recopier le rapport du Duc et son aîné sortit… des tracts à recopier aussi.

- Reim… vous passez votre temps à recopier des trucs ? demanda-t-il, dépité.

- Non, non, je rédige aussi.

- Ah… tant mieux pour vous… je suppose.

Le brun rit en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Ne faites donc pas cette tête, certaines personnes m'ont dit que c'était fait pour moi, alors je me résigne. Puisque j'excelle là-dedans, autant me donner à fond.

- Uhm… je me suis laissé dire que vous vous donniez peut-être un peu trop à fond, justement…

- Sans doute, mais c'est dans ma nature, sourit-il.

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore pendant une bonne heure et la pluie s'arrêta enfin. Le gratte-papier leva les yeux de sa pile de trente tracts et rangea sa plume.

- Je vais vous laisser. Il est temps pour moi de retourner au bureau.

Son cadet soupira de soulagement. Son poignet était affreusement douloureux à force d'écrire et il avait presque hâte de retourner à son entrainement. Tout était préférable à cela. Il lui rendit sa plume et le regarda ranger toute les feuilles sous sa veste. Mais où diable trouvait-il donc de la place !?

- Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin de journée Messire Gilbert. En espérant qu'il ne repleuve pas et que vous ne croisiez aucun indésirable. Ce fut très plaisant de discuter avec vous.

- Pour moi de même Rei-…

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me rendre votre rapport _pour demain matin à la première heure_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire terrifiant. Et puisque vous y êtes, si vous croisez Break, rappelez-lui impérativement qu'il m'en doit un aussi ! Bonne fin de soirée !

Il prit son parapluie et repartit en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Gilbert se laissa tomber par terre de désespoir.

…

Nooon ! Il allait encore devoir écrire en rentrant ! Malheur, désespoir, enfer et damnation! Des larmes de dépit lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il réfléchit… Une seconde ! Cette fois-ci, c'est lui avait servi de larbin au larbin ! Reim s'était servi de lui pour avancer son propre travail. Bon, il l'avait mérité, puisqu'il n'avait pas rendu son rapport mais… aaaah ! Plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une punition habilement déguisée.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

- Si jamais Break vient à l'apprendre, il va se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- De quoi parles-tu mon Gil ? interrogea la voix de son frère dans son dos.

.oOooOo.

La jeune Lisa McQuet entra dans le bureau principal de l'aile cinq et s'étonna de le trouver vide. La voix claire d'Amand résonna depuis le bureau d'à côté.

- Ici !

Elle entra dans la pièce adjacente et trouva les deux hommes en train d'écrire fébrilement, trois tasses de café vides devant eux. Sans même lever les yeux de son travail, Russel brailla :

- C'est pour quoi !?

Elle renifla de dédain. Tous des rustres dans ce département. Ils auraient tout de même pu la saluer.

- Je viens de la part de la duchesse Rainsworth.

Si elle s'était attendue à capter leur attention, elle fut déçue, car ils ne ralentirent même pas un instant dans leur travail d'écriture.

- Elle vous fait savoir qu'en ce qui concerne son annonce…

- Elle l'annule ? Super !

- Non. Elle veut rajouter une ligne en plus.

Elle s'avança et sortit de sa poche un petit papier qu'elle tendit au blond en lançant un regard de dédain aux barrettes en forme de chat qui dépassaient de ses cheveux.

D'un geste rapide de la main il lui arracha le papier des doigts, toujours sans lever les yeux vers elle, et le jeta dans une de ses tasses vides.

- Merci bien. Autre chose ?

- Non…

- Dans ce cas merci et au revoir.

Elle eut le souffle coupé par tant de rustrerie mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. En lançant un fort « Au revoir ! » elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Elle fermait à peine la porte du bureau derrière elle qu'elle aperçu le maître des lieux se diriger dans sa direction.

- Oh, Reim ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui tout en se dandinant.

- Mh ? Oh, bonjour miss Elisa, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je viens de passer. Laissez-moi vous dire que vos collaborateurs sont de véritables goujats, vous feriez bien de leur apprendre la politesse. Il me semble que saluer une jeune fille qui entre dans une pièce est un minimum !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je leur en toucherai un mot. Tâchez de leur pardonner, nous sommes débordés.

- Il m'a semblé le remarquer. Ils n'ont pas levé le nez de leurs feuilles. Enfin… je suppose que c'est une bonne chose d'être aussi travailleur mais tout de même… Pourquoi gardez-vous donc de pareils collègues ? En tout cas si vous pensez un jour à changer de personnel, sachez que je suis disponible. Je souhaite depuis longtemps quitter mon travail actuel…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il sourit poliment.

- Je vous remercie, bien que cela ne soit pas dans mes plans immédiats. Mais si vous avez du temps, vous pouvez toujours venir nous aider. Cela sera une bonne occasion pour mes collègues de se racheter en se montrant plus polis…

Elle tiqua un peu, ne semblant pas franchement emballée par l'idée mais hocha la tête.

- Je passerai vous voir en tout cas Reim. Vous semblez un peu fatigué, faites attention à vous !

- Merci bien, vous de même.

Reim prit congé et entra dans son bureau en soufflant de soulagement. Ah… ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais… elle l'assommait. Même quand elle ne disait rien. Il savait que c'était méchant mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Certaines personnes étaient comme ça…

Il alla rejoindre ses collègues et s'assit avec eux, sortant la dernière copie du rapport de Barma et les trente tracts déjà prêts.

Amand lui tendit un papier tâché de café.

Il le prit et après l'avoir lu…

- C'est pas vrai ! On doit tout recommencer !

- Pas forcément, grommela Russel en trempant sa plume dans l'encre. T'en a fais combien ?

- Trente.

- Déjà ?

- Je me suis fait aider.

- Il y a un coin où on peut caser la phrase en question ?

- Elle fait trois lignes…

- On écrira petit.

Le brun râla un coup et reprit les tracts et sa plume en se mettant au travail. Dès qu'ils reprirent le rythme, ils se mirent à discuter.

- J'ai croisé Lisa McQuet en venant ici…

- Cette gourde ? Oui, on l'a vue.

- D'après ses dires vous n'avez rien vu du tout. Elle s'est plainte de votre impolitesse.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules de concert et le blond jura ensuite. Il avait fait une tache qu'il s'empressa d'éponger avec du buvard.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait pour nous voir.

Là ils levèrent la tête et lui firent des sourires tordus qui lui rappelèrent celui Break.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcil.

- Naïf va. C'est pas nous qu'elle vient voir, c'est toi.

Il roula les yeux.

- Arrêtez. On sait tous ici ce que les filles du service pensent de moi.

- Même. Il y en a qui veulent tenter leur chance.

- Avec le Roi des Gratte-Papiers ? Fantastiquement palpitant. Je comprends qu'elles s'excitent…

- Tu es bête, le coupa Russel. Là n'est pas la question. Tu es bel homme et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pas ton job. Et de toute façon niveau boulot t'as une super réputation alors de quoi tu te plains… ?

Amand hocha la tête en approbation.

- Dans ce cas, j'admets que j'ai effectivement une chance folle !

Le blond pouffa doucement. Oui en effet, Lisa… c'était une sacré chance.

- Au fait, demanda le grand homme brun à sa droite, tu as été voir Nightray et Break ?

Il se tassa un peu sur sa chaise.

- Uhm-uhm.

Le blond posa sa plume et le fixa intensément.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu mens.

- Aucune preuve à l'appui.

- Tes yeux.

- On ne se regarde pas.

- Ta voix.

- Argument non-valide.

- REIM !

Il sourit, un peu gêné.

- Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas été voir Break, mais j'ai demandé à Messire Gilbert de lui faire passer le message.

- Comment c'est trop fiable ta technique, je suis soufflé.

- Arrêtez. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus… Ce n'est pas à moi d'aller le voir.

- Dis plutôt que-…

-Que j'ai peur d'y aller. Voilà je l'ai dit, est-ce qu'on peut travailler maintenant ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules et changèrent de sujet. Au grand plaisir de Reim, le nom de Break ne fut plus prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent en début de soirée.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Reim retourna donc dans ses quartiers, après avoir rapidement mangé quelque chose à la cantine de Pandora. Ses collègues lui avaient une fois de plus proposé de manger ensemble mais il voulait les laisser seuls et faire quelques heures supplémentaires tranquillement. Et puis une soirée au calme dans ses appartements ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et retira son uniforme pour se mettre à l'aise. S'étirant longuement et sentant craquer son dos il soupira. Mmh… à l'occasion il devrait demander une petite faveur au masseur personnel du Duc. Peut-être après lui avoir offert une tasse de café…

Il s'assit à son petit bureau, et ressortant deux rapports il entreprit de faire une ébauche des comptes qu'ils devaient transmettre.

Beaucoup lui avaient fait remarquer que travailler le soir était le signe qu'on devenait vraiment accro. Il n'en avait pas tellement l'impression, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Oh, il aurait pu lire, mais vu le boulot qu'ils avaient, il lui semblait plus judicieux de prendre de l'avance. Et puis le faire au calme, hors bureau, avait quelque chose de reposant.

Mmh… se reposer en travaillant. Oui, cela semblait étrange. Peut-être qu'il avait un problème oui.

Tant pis !

Il faudrait qu'il aille toucher un mot au Duc en rapport avec l'avis de la Duchesse. Il était bien singulier et s'il pouvait comprendre la raison d'une telle annonce il en serait très satisfait. Mais il allait falloir être subtil, car son Maître ne révélait pas grand-chose facilement. Ce n'est pas comme si Reim avait la moindre information à lui offrir en échange. Peut-être que s'il allait faire un tour chez les Rainsworth il arriverait à… non. Mauvaise idée. La vieille femme était trop intelligente pour laisser échapper quelque chose susceptible de tomber dans l'oreille du serviteur des Barma. Rusée. Un jour, s'il en avait le courage, il irait lui parler pour lui demander ce qu'ils s'était passé entre eux.

… il n'oserait jamais, à bien y réfléchir. Elle allait immédiatement sortir son éventail en le traitant de vilain petit fouineur. Mieux valait oublier l'idée.

Il songea un moment à ses collègues en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. La réponse fusa d'elle-même. Oui, bien entendu… Il y avait de grande chance pour que… Il secoua la tête en souriant. Amand avait été plutôt agacé par la venue de Lisa, et aurait sans doute eut besoin d'évacuer sa frustration. Il la détestait cordialement.

Reim avait découvert il y a quelques mois mémorables de cela que son collègue avait, sous ses airs calmes, un appétit assez conséquent.

Il frémit au souvenir intense qui envahi son esprit.

Ces doigts… cette voix douce et sensuelle… ces yeux dévorant…

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Mais le souvenir persista.

Cette seconde paire d'yeux noirs, ces mains qui se crispaient…

La pendule à côté de lui sonna neuf heures et il sursauta. Il médita un instant sur l'heure et sur son travail (il avait quasiment fini) et décida que ça suffirait pour ce soir. Son esprit mal tourné de jeune homme ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser travailler plus longtemps…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son lit. Au dehors il faisait nuit noire. Il ferma les rideaux d'un geste souple et se laissa tomber sur son matelas qui épousa délicieusement la forme de son corps. Oui il était trop mou, mais il avait refusé de le faire changer. Il l'aimait comme ça.

Il s'allongea confortablement et observa le plafond du lit à baldaquin, puis les rideaux qui y pendaient, retenus par d'épaisses cordes dorées. Il promena encore un peu son regard dans la pièce et inspira doucement à plusieurs reprises, appréciant le calme ambiant. Il aimait se mettre en condition. Se sentir vraiment seul, coupé du monde, pour entrer dans le sien. Celui inavouable. Celui qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Sa main se déplaça tranquillement sur la chemise qui recouvrait sa peau. Elle se glissa doucement dessous et fit des petits cercles sur son ventre. Il aimait sentir la douceur particulière de sa peau à cet endroit. La main remonta un peu, caressant son torse, ses côtes, puis redescendit jusqu'à son aine. Elle revint à son nombril et toujours en traçant de petit cercles, descendit et rencontra une légère toisons qui descendait en une ligne régulière dans les profondeurs de ses sous-vêtements.

Il ferma ses yeux et laissa les images défiler.

Des souvenirs d'abord. Des scènes qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais dont il était toujours aussi délicieux de se rappeler… La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, des mains qui exploraient… une peau douce sous ses doigts… des murmures aux propos honteux…

Il se tortilla un peu, se trouvant inconfortable avec tous ces vêtements et retira son gilet qu'il jeta à côté de lui sur le lit. Il se positionna plus confortablement et laissa sa main suivre cette raie brune sous le tissu pour commencer à caresser doucement l'essence même de sa condition homme qui commençait à réagir.

Il laissa encore ses pensées l'emporter. Réentendant des sons, des bruits mouillés, des gémissements étouffés… Il touchait encore cette peau douce, sentait cette odeur pommée, sucrée… cette humidité collante sous ses doigts…

Il soupira d'aise en écartant les jambes. La main qui le caressait intensifia légèrement son mouvement… Il passa sa langue mouillée de salive sur ses lèvres. Sa main libre remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et il laissa sa langue lécher le chimérique liquide sur ses doigts. Un frémissement parcouru son dos. Il entendait très clairement ces voix… Il était loin.

Alors qu'un gémissement résonnait dans sa tête, il glissa son index dans sa bouche et le suça, transporté. Sa main se pressa sur la ferme chaleur entre ses jambes.

Il permit à ses pensées de dévier. La voix changea, elle devint un peu plus grave, plus érotique aussi. La peau sous ses doigts plus blanche, les cheveux plus clairs. L'interdit de ses pensées augmenta sa fièvre. Il ne devait pas. Oh non il ne devait pas… mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Ou presque. Qu'il ne voulait pas contrôler. Ses hormones le lui réclamaient et c'était trop diablement jouissif pour songer à arrêter.

Il se cambra de plaisir, resserrant sa main autours de son membre tendu. D'un geste précipité il descendit un peu son pantalon et frissonna alors que l'air froid attaquait sa peau. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier entre ses lèvres.

La silhouette contre la sienne était magnifique. Nue. Et il posait sur lui un regard si charnel. Un appel. Une supplique, un avertissement, un soupir…

_« Viens-là… » _

Il le dardait de son œil voilé de désir, posant sa main entre ses jambes écartées…

_« C'est de ta faute… il va falloir assumer … »_

Leurs mains qui s'entremêlaient, puis se posaient sur la peau de l'autre, caressant, pinçant, resserrant l'étreinte de leurs deux corps moites…

Sa bouche qui mordait son cou, cette langue mutine qui redessinant le contour de son lobe avant de se glisser dans son oreille… Et cette plainte d'impatience qu'il poussait et qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Reim trembla de plaisir alors que la chaleur dans son bas ventre grimpait à toute vitesse. Dieu que c'était bon… oui…

Il le vit devant lui, assis, les jambes écartées, dur, brillant de sueur, des suçons violacés recouvrant son cou fin, ses cheveux collants à ses tempes, la bouche entrouverte… cet œil dans le vague, noyé de plaisir honteux et de désir amoral… Il le vit déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam tressauter, avant d'ouvrir la bouche…

_« Reim… je-... »_

Un bruit sec retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, arrachant violement le jeune homme à son fantasme. Il rouvrit les yeux et grimaça, ébloui par la soudaine luminosité et terriblement frustré d'avoir été séparé ce sa vision. Il se redressa sur son lit : il avait reconnu le bruit de l'armoire de sa salle de bain, mais elle était vide. Elle n'avait aucune raison de claquer à moins que…

Il tira précipitamment la couverture sur le bas de son corps pour cacher sa partielle nudité et son érection qui pulsait encore entre ses doigts. Il la lâcha à regret et replia ses jambes contre lui juste à temps pour que Break ne remarque rien en entrant dans sa chambre. Il époussetait ses vêtements d'un air désabusé.

Reim le regarda faire sans un mot, le souffle court. Son aîné balaya la pièce des yeux et se dirigea vers lui après l'avoir repéré.

Ah… Reim se sentit bizarre. C'était vraiment étrange de le revoir après presque une semaine de silence. Mais à la place de l'angoisse qui l'avait habité ces derniers jours, il se sentait plutôt décontracté. Un peu gêné, un peu content, un peu irrité… Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il venait de passer un bon quart d'heure à penser à lui… Cela avait quelque chose de comique qui lui arracha un sourire.

- Bonsoir mon ami, déclara le plus vieux en agitant sa main avec un sourire.

Ah… tiens, il l'appelait « mon ami ». C'était bon signe ça ! Bon, ce Break-là était très différent de celui sur lequel il fantasmait il y avait moins de trente secondes… Tout d'abord, il avait des vêtements, et… oh, ce n'était pas le moment ! Le brun fit un effort qui lui parut surhumain pour tenter de réprimer ses divagations. Tâche qui s'avéra des plus difficiles. Il faut dire que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne s'était accordé un moment à lui, à cause du travail et de ses angoisses. Aaah… Ça n'allait pas être simple. Il le sentait.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit-il, un peu incertain. En quel honneur dois-je cette visite tardive et impromptue ?

- Je passais dans le coin, tout simplement.

Tout simplement.

- … et un certain détail a frappé mon attention.

Ah ?

- Voyez-vous… poursuivit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Oh ! Mais dites-moi, étiez-vous sur le point de dormir ? demanda-t-il en regardant le gilet abandonné dans un coin.

Il hocha la tête.

- J'étais en train de me changer.

- Dans ce cas je ne ferai pas long. Vous devez vous reposer.

Comme c'était délicat de sa part... Mais là, dans l'immédiat il était parfaitement éveillé et avait plus envie de finir sa petite affaire que de se reposer. Mais ça restait une délicate attention.

- Il se trouve que j'ai croisé le jeune Gilbert cet après-midi, et qu'il m'a fait parvenir de votre part le message suivant : « Je veux mes rapports pour demain à la première heure ! » grinça-t-il en mimant le geste de remonter des lunettes sur son nez.

Reim attendit en levant un sourcil faussement innocent.

- Alors tout d'abord, comme je craignais fortement votre courroux…

Tu parles.

- … je suis venu vous rendre mon rapport en main propre ! dit-il en sortant une petite liasse de feuille de son survêtement qu'il lui tendit.

- Je vous remercie, dit-il en prenant le rapport entre ses doigts qu'il parcouru rapidement des yeux. Autre chose ?

- Oui. Si vous avez quelque chose à me demander, venez donc par vous même !

Son ton n'avait rien de menaçant, juste un peu agacé. Et… vexé ? Était-il vexé ? Reim était incapable de le dire.

- Je vois… Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler pour la prochaine fois bien que je vous avoue ne pas avoir eu assez de temps à ma disposition pour vous chercher partout. Nous croulons sous le travail et je vous rappelle que c'est la responsabilité des contractants de nous apporter - de leur plein gré et dans les délais - leurs rapports.

Break hocha la tête, ennuyé, et s'étira. Le brun s'autorisa à observer ses courbes et se sentit dangereusement flancher alors qu'une vague de l'odeur sucrée de son ami agressait ses sens en alerte. Il y a des moments comme ceux-ci, où la cohérence routinière n'a plus court. Où l'esprit revoit entièrement sa manière de fonctionner et sa logique pendant un instant. Reim vivait un de ces instants. Il constatait avec horreur que l'idée de poursuivre son fantasme dans la réalité lui semblait particulièrement judicieuse et dénuée de toute conséquence. Il se gifla mentalement.

Il avait tellement souhaité le revoir mais… par pitié, il devait partir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer les instincts qui dominaient sa raison.

- Vous savez Reim…

Parce qu'à ce train là… Il ne se faisait plus confiance. Il risquait bien de faire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Les mêmes forces divines ironisaient à nouveau sa misérable existence en lui mettant sous le nez ce qu'il convoitait le plus et ne pouvait s'approprier !

- …par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là…

Il s'écorcha mentalement. Abruti ! Comment pouvait-il encore penser à ça ? La situation était grave ! Ils se reparlaient enfin, et bien que la situation soit très inconfortable pour lui, il avait tout intérêt à ouvrir ses oreilles et à boire avec reconnaissance toute les paroles qui lui étaient destinées !

- … enfin plutôt « ces soirs-là »… après avoir longuement délibéré avec moi-même je crois avoir compris pourquoi vous avez été en colère. Bon, bien qu'à mes yeux cela ne justifie pas complètement votre acte, la seule bonne excuse que je vous trouve est vos vingt ans, enfin…

Bon, où voulait-il en venir ?

- … tout cela pour vous dire que je suis prêt à oublier cela aussi si c'est le seul moyen pour que nous nous reparlions. Avouez qu'il serait tout de même déplaisant d'être séparés par une bagatelle comme celle-ci. Ne croyez pas non plus que je n'ai pas réfléchi à vos sentiments – je ne suis pas insensible à ce point – mais à trop y penser je pense que nous nous créerions des soucis inutiles. Il faut laisser passer un peu de temps et peut-être, du moins je l'espère, vous réaliserez l'absurdité de votre choix. La jeunesse nous fait faire bien des erreurs, je sais ce que je dis, c'est pour ça que je ne vous condamne pas… Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je pardonne le viol que vous avez perpétré en bonne et due forme sur ma bouche, conclu-t-il en souriant.

Reim sourit timidement… et fixa avec envie ladite bouche mais se reflanqua une gifle. Alors Break persistait dans sa politique de l'oubli ? Au moins il était à présent clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas que tout cela ait de suite. Enfin… il devrait se sentir heureux. C'était déjà beaucoup. Ils se réconciliaient et cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu Break parler autant et aussi sérieusement. C'était sans doute une preuve de l'importance de leur amitié à ses yeux. Reim se trouva réconforté à cette pensée.

- BOUH !

Le brun poussa un cri et fit un bon de un mètre en se cogna contre le sommier de son lit. _Aaaaïe ! _

Break partit d'un grand rire en se tenant les côtes.

- Hahaha, vous auriez vu votre tête ! Mais ainsi nous sommes quittes mon cher !

Reim se massa l'arrière du crâne et son dos douloureux. Celui-là alors… !

Break cessa de rire un instant en voyant sa grimace et se pencha vers lui en secouant la tête.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal ? Vous êtes décidément trop impressionnable.

Reim lui aurait envoyé une réplique cinglante, s'il n'avait pas alors réalisé qu'il avait écarté les jambes et que c'était entre elles que son ami s'était avancé pour observer sa tête. Il se tétanisa, puis se maudit car il attira ainsi l'attention de Break.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Rien, rien…

Il sourit, crispé. Il s'enfonçait. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air convaincant du tout. Il souhaita simplement que le regard suspicieux qui le scrutait ne voie pas que…

Break finit de détailler son visage, baissa son œil et… l'écarquilla comme une soucoupe.

_Et zut. _

Un silence gêné plana. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Le regard de l'albinos était toujours rivé sur la bosse très nette que formait la couverture; et celui du brun fixé sur le visage de son ami.

Reim s'était attendu à sentir un frisson glacé parcourir son échine mais à la place, il dû réprimer à grande peine un intense fou-rire. D'autant plus que son érection ne s'était même pas ébranlée par l'horreur de sa situation. Les merveilles de la nervosité !

Break cligna, une fois, deux fois, puis recula rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ _!?_

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Une érec-…

- Je vois bien que c'est une érection abruti ! Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tu en as une maintenant !? s'écria-t-il d'une voix aigue en désignant son entre-jambe.

- Oh, du calme ! Je l'avais déjà _avant_ que tu viennes ! répliqua-t-il en levant les bras en signe de défense.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Break sonda son visage comme pour vérifier s'il disait la vérité ou non.

- Xerxes, je t'assure, j'étais tranquillement en train de m'accorder un moment personnel avant que tu ne débarques, alors arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une espèce de pervers malade, je suis ton ami !

Le plus vieux se passa la main sur le visage et se rassit convenablement sur le rebord du lit. Il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il avait vu.

- Oh, Xerxes, ne me fais pas cette tête, j'ai vingt-deux ans-…

- On le saura.

- … et à cet âge-là c'est normal ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me masturbe tu sais (Break se repassa la main sur le visage) et pour tout te dire et au risque de te surprendre, je fais ça depuis des années ! Comme tout homme normalement constitué !

Le Chapelier sembla méditer un instant ces paroles, puis observa à nouveau la bosse avec un drôle de regard. Il serra sensiblement les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de dire quelque chose.

- Oui ?

-Oh rien… Tiens, puisque j'y suis, j'aimerais que tu fasses une petite recherche pour moi dans tes dossiers…

_« Surprenant… »_ songea le brun. Quelle subtile transition. Mais il était content. Break avait toujours besoin de lui. Peut-être était-il revenu aussi vite seulement à cause de ça, mais il s'en fichait. Au moins, leur amitié était toujours intacte… bien qu'il sentit qu'il devait être sur la défensive. Surtout après ça.

- Il s'agit d'une information concernant un vieux dossier. Cela s'est passé il y a cinq ans, c'était une mission de repérage au sud du pays… commandée par le Baron Vecoli en personne. Je sais que la moitié d'entre eux sont revenus avec de sévères blessures sans se souvenir de qui ou ce qui les leur avait infligées… Il n'y a pas eu de suites, on en a conclu une année plus tard que c'était une Chain qui venait de se faire détruire. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir consulter les rapports.

Son cadet hocha la tête, mémorisant l'information. Break poursuivit.

- Il faut dire que cette histoire est relativement étrange si l'on prend en compte le fait que ces hommes avait des blessures similaires à- oh ! Je te dérange peut-être !? s'interrompit-il en observant le brun qui avait glissé sa main sous les couvertures.

Reim la retira vivement. Ça commençait à faire un peu mal et il avait compris que sa nervosité maintenait son désir par réflexe.

- Mmhnon… ça va. Continue, je t'en prie !

Break secoua la tête, effaré et – était-il gêné ?- se leva.

-Je vais te laisser. Je n'ai que trop abusé de ton temps précieux et déjà fort bien utilisé.

- Xerxes-…

- Nous en reparlerons bientôt. Je passerai à ton bureau, ajouta-t-il en le regardant avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et dans moins de six jours.

Il l'observa une dernière fois – et Reim se sentit frissonner sous l'intensité de ce regard – et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il lui fit un clin d'œil joueur avant de passer la porte et s'écria :

- Réflexe !

Un minuscule obus rose traversa la pièce et Reim l'attrapa d'une main.

C'était un bonbon à la fraise.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour le remercier, la porte s'était refermée et il n'était plus là. Il demeura un instant ainsi et se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il considéra un instant la sucrerie entre ses doigts et la sortit de son papier qu'il froissa et jeta à terre. Il huma avec délice le parfum sucré de cette friandise symbolique entre eux, et sortit sa langue qui la lécha délicatement.

Sa main redescendit le long de son ventre pour atteindre une chaleur irradiante et impatiente.

Il soupira de plaisir en sentant le goût de la forme ronde sur sa langue. Il l'y déposa et la laissa rouler dans sa bouche. Doucement… se délectant de cette saveur qu'il connaissait si bien et qui devenait bizarrement sensuelle…

Il avait songé à tourner la page, durant les six derniers jours. Il l'avait sérieusement envisagé.

Mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Lorsqu'il avait ressenti ces sentiments pour la première fois, il les avait cru et espéré passagers mais depuis sa déclaration, il avait l'impression qu'un voile de déni recouvrant sa vision s'était déchiré pour le laisser voir l'ampleur et la puissance bien réelle de ses sentiments.

Il était envoûté.

Envoûté par cette blancheur de neige maculée d'une goutte de sang.

Par cette voix, ce corps, cette peau, ces mains...

Xerxes Break était sa malédiction.

Et malgré le danger, malgré le péril que cela faisait peser sur eux, il ne voulait pas en être libéré.

Douces chaînes de la tendresse qui lui lacéraient le cœur.

Doux poison sucré qui envahissait sa bouche.

Il s'offrait entièrement à eux.

* * *

La parole est vôtre.

Je vous aime, mes petites pralines.

Murmurez tout au creux de mon oreille...

...ou HURLEZ-MOI VOS SENTIMENTS ! *super excitée* JE VEUX SAVOIR ! (preview next chapter : POV Break -w-)


	6. L'absurdité

**Bonsoir bonsoir mes cher comparses (bon, pour moi c'est le milieu de l'aprèm, mais je dis ce que je veux, okay ?). Je vous présente le chapitre 6, et celles qui attendaient un POV Break vont se trouver (je l'espère) contentées ! J'ai assez peu de temps aujourd'hui et n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger une toute dernière fois, alors je me fais confiance... *glups* On se retrouve en bas ! À tout de suite !**

* * *

**L'absurdité**

L'aube se levait, apportant avec elle les doux rayons d'un soleil timide qui n'allait pas tarder à être recouvert de nuages. La porte du balcon grande ouverte laissait entrer l'air humide du matin dans la chambre. Assis sur un fauteuil, Break observait fixement l'horizon clair en suçotant pensivement une sucette.

Les choses se compliquaient.

Il avait passé la soirée à laisser ses pensées vagabonder entre des souvenirs vieux de dix ans et ceux des derniers jours écoulés... Et il s'inquiétait de constater que la vision du petit Reim tremblant et les larmes aux yeux perdait de son importance. En tout cas ce dernier avait réussi, il n'arrivait plus à le considérer comme un enfant. Maintenant la question était: comment devait-il le considérer à présent ? Et ça n'était pas simple…

Bon, il s'était tout de même rendu compte depuis longtemps que Reim avait grandi. Cela lui filait d'ailleurs un sacré coup de vieux, mais c'était justement à cause de cela qu'il n'avait jamais songé à changer la vision qu'il avait de lui. Ils avaient tout de même plus de dix ans d'écart, et il était naturel pour lui de le considérer presque comme un petit frère…

…

… Non, c'était faux en réalité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti cela, mais à ses yeux il avait toujours été un enfant. Il avait continué à le traiter comme tel, à la fois par habitude et surtout parce qu'il adorait l'énerver. Reim était irrésistible lorsqu'il était agacé et qu'il rougissait. Break trouvait cela à la fois charmant et hilarant. Un jeu qui durait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… ou presque.

Sa déclaration d'amour l'avait consterné. Cependant il devait avouer qu'il s'en doutait un peu… seulement un peu. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, c'était plutôt de l'ordre de l'inconscient. Quelques instants un peu ambigus, des phrases sans fin, une fraction de seconde de flottement en trop… Quasiment rien. Rien du tout. Et pourtant, cela avait continué d'évoluer alors qu'il ne regardait pas, et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

_« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si j'étais intervenu ? »_

Question idiote, bien sûr que non. Il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qui émergeait sous son nez. D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Lui demander directement de ne pas développer des sentiments pour lui ? En discuter ? N'importe quoi.

Break passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pas qu'il soit fatigué, mais il se perdait de plus en plus dans ses réflexions. Il fallait résumer. Que savait-il réellement, en étant honnête avec lui-même ?

Reim était amoureux de lui. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas pu disparaitre en une semaine, s'ils étaient vraiment sincères. Et le brun était toujours sincère.

De plus Reim était à présent un homme adulte qui se mettait au même niveau que lui. Il le lui avait prouvé de manière assez corporelle et Break l'avait surprit quelque heures plus tôt en train de s'adonner au sport le plus concouru à cet âge …en pensant à lui ?

Il secoua la tête mais se résigna. Il devait aller au bout de sa réflexion.

C'était tellement ambigu qu'il avait du mal lui-même à le décrire. Ce baiser, ce soir-là… ça l'avait fait réagir. Mais de manière vraiment compliquée. Il n'était pas amoureux de Reim. Il avait réagi au contact, réagi à la fougue qu'il avait ressentie. Se sentir désiré est toujours une sensation plaisante, même pour un vieil homme comme lui. Un besoin s'était comme éveillé à ce moment là, ténu mais bien présent, enfoui dans les profondeurs de ses instincts. Une envie primaire. Son corps d'homme était programmé pour réagir aux moindres stimuli après tout…

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était dit pour classer l'affaire, mais à la place, il s'était mis à y penser beaucoup trop souvent. C'était sans doute dû au fait de son absence de vie sexuelle. Attention, pas qu'il le vive mal, on peut se passer de tout avec un peu de self-control ; de toute manière il avait d'autres priorités dans sa vie, mais sentir l'envie de Reim avait éveillé son désir, et il n'arrivait plus à en faire abstraction aussi facilement qu'avant. C'était sans doute un revers de manivelle de son corps frustré qu'il dédaignait superbement. Malgré qu'il ait mit de la distance avec son ami, à la fois par gêne et pour éviter que cette sensation ne soit exacerbée… il avait réussi à tomber pile au mauvais moment le soir précédent.

Honnêtement, il ne s'était pas douté un instant de ce qu'il avait interrompu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule fois Reim en train de...bref. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il imaginé ? Ils n'étaient pas non plus dans ce genre d'amitié entre hommes, ils étaient plus comme… Ah, il s'égarait.

Donc, après ce baiser érotique (oui, malgré sa consternation il ne pouvait que le qualifier ainsi), Break l'avait surpris en plein acte. Dès l'instant où il l'avait compris, il avait à nouveau été partagé entre consternation et convoitise. Un désir totalement instinctif, très lointain, mais qui se réveillait à nouveau et qui lui avait semblé heureux d'avoir été sollicité après tant de temps. Comme s'il avait cru qu'après une semaine il serait à nouveau relégué au placard et en avait été d'avance frustré. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec Reim, mais soudainement il avait ressenti l'atmosphère de la pièce différemment. Comme si l'air s'était réchauffé et qu'il pouvait sentir les hormones émaner du corps du plus jeune à côté de lui.

Un besoin lointain dans sa tête, qu'il n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps lui avait réclamé satisfaction. Mais il était tout à fait déplacé, comme celui de l'érection d'un écolier en classe, et il avait simplement quitté la pièce. Reim avait recommencé à se caresser presque avant même qu'il ne soit partit, et c'était aussi perturbant qu'excitant. Il avait réalisé à quel point son corps devait être frustré pour réagir si fort devant une simple connotation sexuelle. Il s'était alors dit que si cette envie persistait, il y remédierait lui-même plus tard mais le temps qu'il atteigne ses appartements, il s'était calmé.

L'albinos se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Résumer, il fallait résumer… il recommença.

Reim l'aimait. Lui pas. Reim était sexuellement actif. Lui… pas vraiment, ce qui le rendait d'un certain point de vue, « vulnérable » (il abominait ce terme) au marque d'affection que Reim était susceptible de lui montrer. À présent la question qui se posait était, est-ce que Reim allait persister dans ces dites démonstrations ? Sûrement que non, puisqu'ils avaient convenus d'oublier tout cela ; bien que cela semblait mal parti. Break était tombé au mauvais moment et ce qui aurait dû être, selon son plan, une discussion de réconciliation, était revenue alimenter ses vieilles pulsions. Donc, la véritable question était : est-ce que ces besoins allaient persister malgré cela, et si oui, qu'allait-il faire ?

…

Il reposa son verre d'eau et soupira. Un courant d'air froid agita les rideaux et il alla fermer la porte-fenêtre. Dehors le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière une nuée de cumulus grisâtres.

Il aurait vraiment voulu partir du principe qu'il allait parfaitement pouvoir ignorer la petite voix qui partait de son entre-jambe, mais il se connaissait. L'abstinence chez un homme était comme une bombe prête à exploser, et bien que jouer avec le feu était sa spécialité, lorsque le danger de perdre le contrôle de lui-même se présentait, il se méfiait fortement. Du point de vue de sa vieille libido, faire une bêtise était outrageusement facile et tentant. D'un autre côté… bon sang, il s'agissait d'un homme ! Pas qu'il eut de préjugés tout faits mais… quoiqu'en fait si. Il en avait, mais pas au point d'être complètement répugné, enfin bon… cela faisait un peu beaucoup à la fois.

Mais pourquoi diable les choses s'étaient soudainement compliquées comme ça ?

La pendule sonna six heures. Il alla ouvrir sa garde robe et se changea pour passer l'uniforme de Pandora.

En parler avec Reim n'amènerait à rien. Il aviserait, bien qu'il ne soit pas franchement tranquille. Dieu savait ce qui pourrait arriver la prochaine fois … Mais après tout, il n'y aurait sans doute aucune prochaine fois. Voilà tout.

C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'il quitta sa chambre et parti réveiller l'héritière des Rainsworth.

.oOooOo.

Les deux hommes travaillaient en silence à leur table.

Sur une armoire trônait une horloge en bois avec, fichée dans son cadran de verre, une petite boite en métal que l'on avait rageusement lancé dedans, faisant définitivement cesser l'incessant et régulier tic-tac…

Le silence fut rompu par trois légers coups frappés à la porte.

Sans même attendre de réponse, la jeune Lisa McQuet ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un sourire mutin collé sur son visage de poupée.

- Excusez-moi, Reim n'est pas là ? Il est sept heures trente pourtant !

Russel vit Amand resserrer sa prise sur son crayon. Il lui répondit poliment mais espéra qu'elle comprendrait qu'il la congédiait par ce même biais.

- Non il n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu peux repasser dans une heure.

Elle fit la moue.

- Je vais l'attendre avec vous alors.

Elle entra et s'assit à côté d'Amand qui serra les dents.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Tu as un travail aussi il me semble…

Elle lui lança un regard hautain et croisa les jambes.

- Je suis justement ici pour le travail, figures-toi.

Il se reporta sur ses papiers en silence. Il préférait qu'elle se taise plutôt que de connaitre la raison exacte de sa présence parmi eux.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle à son collègue.

Russel leva la tête, paniqué, et observa avec horreur une veine battre à répétition sur le front du blond. Il savait qu'il la détestait, mais les choses devenaient vraiment risquées pour elle ! L'interpellé se tourna lentement dans la direction de la jeune brune mais heureusement, le maître des lieux entra à ce moment là dans la pièce.

- Bonjour ! Oh tiens, Lisa ?

La jeune fille jaillit de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui.

- Bonjoouur Reim ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis venue pour vous parler au nom du département des communications, en effet, nous-…

- Une seconde s'il te plait, l'arrêta-t-il avec un sourire gêné et posant ses affaires sur la table. Suis-moi dans mon bureau, nous allons voir ça ensemble.

La porte se referma et Amand soupira d'énervement.

- Respire, lui intima Russel en se penchant sur son bureau pour lui caresser la joue.

- Mouais… ça ira quand elle sera loin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent leur supérieur dire au revoir à la jeune fille et il les rejoignit dans leur bureau.

- Je vais devoir m'absent-eh ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à l'horloge ?

- Amand était énervé par le bruit des aiguilles…

- … et en conséquence tu as trouvé intelligent de lancer ton étui à plume dans son cadran !?

Amand baissa les yeux mais ne sembla pas honteux pour autant.

- Désolé… mais je t'avais bien dis que je détestais les sons répétitifs.

Reim se passa la main sur son front et soupira lourdement.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la faire réparer sans devoir empiéter sur ton salaire mais… bon sang, Amand ! C'est toi qui te plaignais que vous deviez venir voir l'heure dans mon bureau !

- Navré…

- Bon, je vais devoir m'absenter un petit moment, je dois descendre aux archives, leur annonça-t-il.

- Parce que… ?

- Je dois chercher un vieux rapport… à tout à l'heure !

- Attends un peu toi !

En un éclair, le blond s'était levé et placé devant la porte pour lui barrer le passage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu l'as revu ! Tu ne descends aux archives que pour lui !

- Tu l'as revu ? s'exclama Russel en posant sa plume.

Le brun retira ses lunettes et se mit à les essuyer nerveusement. Il n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer dans les détails maintenant.

- Euh… oui, pour faire court on s'est revus hier soir. Il est entré par effraction dans ma chambre et m'a demandé un service.

- Et comment il s'est comporté ?

- Plutôt normalement…

- « Plutôt normalement » ?

- Oui, ça allait ! On s'est réconciliés, d'une certaine manière… Il m'a surpris en train de me faire du bien et ça a renforcé notre amitié de manière considérable !

Si les yeux d'Amand avaient pu jaillir de leurs orbites ils l'auraient fait. Reim retint à grande peine son éclat de rire et profita de sa stupéfaction pour s'enfuir. Il ne doutait pas un instant que le blond le harcèlerait de questions par la suite, mais il voulait vraiment aller chercher ce dossier avant de travailler. Et puis… cette tête… ça en valait le détour !

Il revint trente minutes plus tard avec un épais dossier sous le bras. La porte se referma sèchement derrière lui, et ses deux collègues (Russel appuyé contre son bureau et Amand près de la porte) le fixaient, des flammes de curiosité consumant leurs yeux.

- Break t'a surpris en train de te toucher ? demanda le brun avec un sourire goguenard qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- Oui.

- Pardooon !? Explique !

Reim posa l'épais dossier sur la table, un sourire éclairant ses lèvres. Ah, ce n'était pas vraiment drôle à raconter mais tout paraissait amusant avec eux.

- J'étais donc… « occupé », il est entré par la salle de bain et a débarqué dans ma chambre. Heureusement, j'ai pu me cacher à temps mais il a fini par le remarquer. Il a semblé… gêné ? En tout cas choqué, ça c'est sûr, puis il m'a demandé de lui chercher un dossier et il est partit en m'envoyant un bonbon à la fraise.

Les deux hommes le fixèrent en silence. Keuwa ?

-C'est quoi cette blague ? Il ne t'a rien demandé ? Il… Vous avez mentionné tes… sentiments ?

- Mmh…non. Mais il a cru pendant un moment que c'était lié et que j'avais eu une cette réaction après son arrivée. Ce qui était faux bien entendu!

- Bien entendu ! approuva Russel. D'autant plus que comme tu te touchais en pensant à Lisa, t'as _rien_ à te reprocher !

Amand approuva de la tête avec un sourire ironique. Reim croisa les bras.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'aurais dû lui avouer que je fantasmais honteusement sur lui avant qu'il n'arrive ?

- Non, on t'embête... commença Amand.

- Oh ouais ! s'exclama Russel, ça aurait été super de voir sa réaction ! Hahahaha !

Amand se passa la main sur le visage, consterné.

- Russel…

- Oooh, je plaisante, détends-toi. Apparemment tout s'est bien passé, ça a même consolidé leur belle et virile amitié !

Amand gonfla ses joues et se planta devant lui en frappant son imposant torse.

- Mais tu es débiiiiile ! Tu crois peut-être que ça a arrangé quoi que ce soit !? D'autant plus que je suis certain que de toute sa vie il n'avait pas imaginé un instant Reim en train d'effectuer des travaux manuels !

- Pfff… il pouvait bien s'en douter non ? rétorqua le grand brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il tenta de lisser. Après tout, _tous_ les hommes se branlent de temps en temps, non ? Lui y compris !

- Tu es vraiment _charmant_ ! Tu n'as pas plus vulgaire à nous proposer comme terme ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Réviser la tuyauterie ? Une bonne branlette ? Se faire a-…

- C'est bon, stop, stop ! On a compris !

Reim éclata de rire.

- C'est très drôle que tu fasses ton offusqué, Amand ! Toi qui es capable de parler bien plus crûment…

- Je te demande pardon ? Ah mais je t'arrête tout de suite mon cher Reim…

Il s'approcha de lui et glissa son bras autours du sien.

- Lorsque le voile de la nuit tombe et recouvre la terre, permettant ainsi de dévoiler la véritable personnalité des gens… je ne suis pas vulgaire. Souviens-toi, mes mots sont bien plus sensuels que ceux qu'emploie ce rustre… mmh… ?

Ils se fixèrent intensément en ignorant le « Eh, qui tu traites de rustre !? » de leur collègue, puis Reim défit leur étreinte, serein mais une lueur étincelante dans les yeux.

- Oh je me souviens bien, oui. Mais je me souviens aussi t'avoir entendu m'avouer être tombé plusieurs fois dans une vulgarité des plus totales… sensuelle mais vulgaire.

Le blond le gratifia d'un large sourire joueur puis lui fit un clin d'œil. D'un doigt il ajusta la position de ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ta mémoire est excellente... Ça me donne presque envie de la mettre à l'épreuve…

- Tu m'avais pourtant délivré ma licence. Je n'ai plus d'examens à passer me semble-t-il.

- Et si j'avais menti… ? gloussa-t-il.

Russel croisa les bras et observa leur échange en souriant.

- Amaaand ? On en avait discuté il me semble… glissa-t-il.

- Oui tu as raison, mais il me provoque.

- On va bosser, tu veux ?

Ils retournèrent dans leur bureau. Russel lui lança un bref clin d'œil et disparu à son tour en fermant la porte. Reim alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Mmh…bon… les tracts étaient pour dans deux jours. Ils allaient être largement dans les temps. Et comme il avait le rapport de Break et celui de- …

…

Gilbert.

Oh ce n'était pas vrai.

Son sourcil tiqua. Oooh, non. Non. Non.

S'il ne le lui amenait pas de suite, il-… !

On frappa à la porte. Le fils adoptif des Nightray passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement d'un air gêné.

- Excusez-moi… ?

- Entrez Messire Nightray ! l'invita le brun avec un immense sourire soulagé.

- Je… je viens juste vous apporter mon rapport… excusez-moi encore pour le retard, je suis désolé, vraiment, je… j'ai juste, comment dire… mon frère, puis-…

- Tout va bien à présent que vous me l'avez apporté ! Aaah, merci beaucoup. Ne faites pas cette tête enfin. C'est juste que nous avons des délais à respecter, voyez-vous…

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

Il lui tendit son rapport, s'excusa encore une douzaine de fois puis s'éclipsa rapidement. Reim soupira. Décidément ce garçon était trop stressé. Il devait prendre le temps de respirer…

Il se rassit à son bureau. Mmh… à présent, s'il pouvait obtenir la confirmation de-…

La porte se rouvrit. Une tête blonde apparu.

- Reim, c'est pour vous dire que votre demande de congé pour la fin du mois est acceptée ! Au revoir !

Et la jeune Mireille referma la porte, repartant comme elle était venue.

… Bon ! Très bien !

Il sortit son carnet de sa poche et entoura la date du trente-et-un en rouge. Parfait, parfait… voilà qui l'arrangeait.

…

Deux fois de suite ce qu'il avait désiré était apparu dans son bureau. Ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?

Il réfléchit un instant. Oui, c'était idiot mais il avait bien le droit d'espérer non ?

Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler son souhait (il hésitait entre une déclaration totalement irréaliste de la part de Break et voir arriver son supérieur – le baron Karl – qui leur annoncerait deux semaines de vacances payées), on toqua à la porte.

Une petite silhouette vêtue de l'uniforme féminin de Pandora entra en refermant prudemment la porte derrière elle.

- Je-je vous dérange ?

- Non, absolument pas. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? interrogea-t-il en se levant.

La jeune fille se retourna et s'approcha à petits pas rapides de lui. Il faillit ne pas la reconnaitre à cause du chignon serré et des lunettes mais…

- Mademoiselle Sharon !? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Elle posa précipitamment un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Elle lança un regarda paniqué à la porte derrière eux et Reim baissa d'un ton.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et dans une telle tenue ? Break n'est pas avec vous ?

- Je suis venue ici incognito, l'informa-t-elle doucement. Break est retenu par ma Grand-mère pour l'après-midi et j'ai voulu en profiter pour venir vous voir.

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle ne venait _jamais_ lui rendre visite à Pandora ! Encore moins toute seule.

- Vous pouvez parler normalement, mes collègues ne nous entendront pas. Ce bureau et les paroles qui y sont échangées sont confidentiels.

Elle sembla se détendre et reprit un ton normal.

- Tant mieux ! Traverser Pandora ainsi a été stressant je dois dire…

- Mais pourquoi avoir prit tant de précaution ? Ne pouviez-vous donc pas venir normalement ?

- Oh c'est juste que ce fût diablement excitant ! piailla-t-elle. Le frisson de peur permanant, l'angoisse d'être reconnue et le plaisir de vaincre la distance avec brio ! Aaah, non, ne vous en faites pas j'ai adoré ça ! Pour être honnête c'est une de mes lectures qui m'a donné cette envie ! Voyez-vous il s'agit de l'histoire d'une jeune fille de bonne famille qui s'enfui de chez elle à cause de – oh je vous passe les détails – mais elle doit se déguiser pour retrouver son amant à travers une ville hostile ! Traversant des quartiers sordides, le cœur battant, et se faisant accoster de toutes parts par de louches individus aux propositions indécentes ! Mon cœur en bat encore !

- …

Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. Surtout aux jeunes filles. C'était… terrifiant. Quoique… il pouvait la comprendre, mais de là à prendre Pandora pour un quartier mal famé… Il était certain qu'elle avait dû s'émouvoir encore plus en inventant de multiples scénarios dans sa tête. Il sourit, attendri. Sa façon de pimenter sa vie était aussi mignonne que surprenante. Elle avait toujours été ainsi il se souvenait encore des interminables jeux de rôles qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'effectuer lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Cela pouvait durer des jours et elle ne quittait plus son personnage dans ces cas là. En cela elle n'avait pas changé… ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Bien Mademoiselle, et à présent que vous êtes arrivé jusqu'à moi -qui suis votre dévoué serviteur et ami et non votre amant - oserais-je vous demander de quoi vous vouliez m'entretenir ?

Ses yeux rêveurs s'éclaircirent alors qu'elle revenait sur terre et elle remonta ses lunettes dorées.

- Bien entendu ! Mais avant toute chose, est-ce que je vous dérange, Reim ? Je tâcherai d'être brève si j'empiète sur votre temps de travail.

Il secoua poliment la tête.

- Il est vrai que nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire mais je peux vous accorder un peu de temps.

- Oh, je devrais pouvoir terminer en un petit quart d'heure, ne vous en faites pas !

Il se rassit à son bureau et elle s'assit en face de lui, croisant ses fines jambes.

- Uhm… par où commencer ? Reim, il se trouve que j'ai eu connaissance d'un évènement tragique et récent qui a eut lieu dans votre vie.

Il lutta pour ne pas réagir et se contenta de la fixer par-dessus ses mains croisée sans se départir de son sourire. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Vous avez été victime d'un nouveau rejet et… oh, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de cela mais de votre choix de partenaire ! Il m'a semblé urgent que quelqu'un en parle avec vous -et comme il semblerait que je ne puisse pas compter sur Break, qui est pourtant aussi votre ami – j'ai pris la décision de venir.

Elle planta ses yeux diablement sérieux dans les siens. Reim haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il paniquait. QUI, sinon Break, avait bien pu raconter cela à la jeune fille? Et surtout, que diable avait-il bien pu lui dire ? Il n'avait quand même pas osé lui avouer que le brun lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour ? À lui, à un homme, à son meilleur ami ? Il n'avait quand même pas OSÉ dire cela à l'amie d'enfance de Reim !?

- Vous savez Reim, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vos échecs passés avec ces jeunes filles ont eut de quoi vous décourager, c'est vrai mais… il ne faut pas que cela vous détourne de l'amour ! Elles ne sont pas toutes ainsi. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre le sérieux de vos sentiments. Il faut leur pardonner… C'était il y a longtemps. Je suis sûre que vous allez trouver votre âme sœur bientôt, et je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est en aucun cas votre dernier… choix.

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il, crispé.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa doucement sa petite main sur les siennes.

- Reim… vous devez ouvrir les yeux. Vous tourner vers ce genre de personne est tout sauf une bonne chose ; cela ne vous apportera que des ennuis et des désillusions. Mais surtout… c'est indigne de vous. « Immoral », pour reprendre les termes de Break que je ne peux qu'approuver.

…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit !? _

Une colère sourde commençait à monter en lui. Il allait le tuer. C'était définitif. Reim allait transformer le Chapelier en charpie et le balancer dans sa corbeille à papier avant de le recouvrir de vieux rapports et de bout de crayons. Non mieux, il allait utiliser le revolver caché dans sa commode et vider le barillet dans sa tête. La jeune fille poursuivait :

- … c'est pour ça, vous me comprenez ? Ces personnes sont hors de votre portée et il est naturel qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous ne devez pas forcer les choses, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Vous ne trouverez jamais le bonheur ainsi et pourtant vous le mériter Reim. Vous le méritez tant ! Les castes supérieures à la vôtre sont des pièges amoureux !

…

Elle croyait qu'il avait tenté de séduire une jeune fille de la haute noblesse. S'il avait osé soupirer de soulagement, il aurait déclenché une tornade.

Sharon se pencha et déposa ses fines lèvres sur ses doigts, le faisant frissonner.

- Je le souhaite tellement… Vous êtes quelqu'un de précieux pour moi Reim. De si précieux… vous devez prendre soin de vous. Ouvrez les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible de continuer ainsi.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Espérez-vous encore un retour positif ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Que répondre ? Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire serrait sa poitrine, car cela s'appliquait avec une ironie délectable à sa situation. C'était vrai, il le savait, mais ne voulait pas l'entendre, ne l'avait jamais voulu. Avec Russel et Amand pour seuls confidents, il s'était retrouvé à l'abri de ces raisonnements logiques et (c'était dur à penser) « normaux ». Ils l'avaient soutenu, lui affirmant qu'il devait tenter sa chance et que rien n'était joué d'avance. Ils l'avaient aidé…

Mais honnêtement, pouvait-il espérer trouver le _bonheur_ ainsi ? Le bonheur d'une relation d'affection et de partage avec Break, cet homme impénétrable qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir aux autres ? Ce solitaire qui avait balayé sa déclaration d'un sourire avant de le l'abandonner sur ce balcon, seul et en proie à une des pires douleurs qu'il ait jamais connue ? Cette douleur qui lui avait rongé le ventre et le cœur, l'empêchant de bouger, retenant même ses larmes qui ne demandaient pourtant qu'à couler ?

Il y avait-il franchement la moindre chance pour lui de pouvoir un jour découvrir le jardin secret de son ami ? Laisserait-il un jour les barrières tomber pour lui ? Qui Reim était-il pour prétendre avoir droit à connaitre les pensées intimes du Chapelier ?

Break n'allait pas venir à lui. Pas de cette manière.

C'était une certitude.

Et puis, aimer un homme… Sharon avait raison_. « Cela ne vous apportera que des ennuis et des désillusions. » _Des désillusions… il n'avait jamais eu que cela, et ce n'était pas en tombant amoureux de personnes du même sexe qu'il allait se faciliter la vie. Au contraire.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, n'ayant toujours pas répondu à sa question, plongé dans ses pensées.

Espérait-il encore ?

…

…oui. Sans se l'avouer, il espérait. Il souhaitait si fort qu'un miracle survienne… si fort…

Il hocha doucement la tête. Sa nuque était raide.

La jeune Duchesse posa sur lui un regard navré et caressa ses mains. Elle semblait infiniment triste.

- Je comprends que cela puisse être dur pour vous Reim… Cela doit faire mal, si mal… Se faire une raison doit sans doute être la chose la plus difficile à faire au monde mais… mais il le faut. Vous comprenez ? Pour vous et cette personne vous devez briser cette chaine. Vous allez me détester pour vous dire cela mais il le faut : vous n'avez pas la moindre chance. Vous allez seulement vous faire souffrir tous les deux…

Il ne répondit rien et fixa leurs mains entrelacée. Il ne se serait pas senti différent si elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour répondre et le silence s'installa.

Au bout d'un long, long moment, elle enleva ses mains et se leva.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… J'avais demandé à Break de venir vous parler mais j'ai pu constater qu'il n'en avait rien fait. Pourtant… il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je… J'ai fais ça en pensant à vous.

Sa voix était triste mais ferme. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

Elle contourna ensuite doucement le bureau et l'enlaça délicatement. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper et des larmes vinrent brûler ses yeux alors qu'il songeait que jamais il ne connaitrait celle de Break. Que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait connaitre la sensation de ses bras autours de lui. Combien est cruel le retour à la réalité, après des heures passées à imaginer ce qui semblait alors possible et réaliste.

Finalement, la jeune fille se détacha de lui. Il hocha mécaniquement la tête et hésita un peu. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Pour aucun d'entre eux.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, penaude, et lui lança un dernier regard. Voyant qu'elle ne recevrait pas de réponse, elle abaissa la poignée et sortit ; laissant derrière elle la vision de son ami d'enfance fixant ses mains, les yeux pleins de larmes et de douleur.

Elle avait le cœur serré, mais elle savait qu'elle avait eut raison de lui dire ces choses.

Sans même tenter de se cacher, elle passa le chemin du retour à songer tristement à Reim et… Break.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

* * *

Aaaaaah, oui, je sais. Moi aussi, rassurez-vous. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des divagations de Break ? Et cette chère Sharon ? Ouch.

Ce chapitre était le dernier de ceux qui étaient "prêts à l'avance" à partir de mon premier jet de cette fic. La suite sera aussi fraîche pour vous que pour moi. *transpire*

Je me meurs de vos hurlements ! DITES-MOI ! Ils sont si doux à mes oreilles...

Trailer du prochain : flash-back


	7. Insaisissable

Bonsoiiiiir ! *agite les bras* Me voici me voilà, avec le septième chapitre ! J'ai eu pas mal de fil à retordre avec celui-là. Comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai plus de beta lectrice, et celui là sera donc un peu expérimental. Si vous trouvez que le niveau a baissé, je vous serais reconnaissante de m'arroser de critiques constructives ! Ah, et la troisième partie e ce chapitre fût un ajout tardif et un peu expérimental de ma part. Je l'aime bien je dois dire. On se retrouve en bas ! Je file !

(est-ce que quelqu'un lit franchement ce que j'écris là-haut ? XD)

* * *

**Insaisissable **

Il est des parfois amitiés si précieuses que pour rien au monde on ne voudrait les sacrifier. Il semble que dans l'idée collective, une amitié doive comporter certains critères particuliers, certaines étapes bien précises qui doivent construire un lien fort, basé sur la confiance.

La relation de Xerxes Break et de Reim Lunettes était étrange, mais pas réellement compliquée. Ils n'avaient respecté aucun ordre, et aucune logique n'avait jamais régi leurs échanges. C'était grâce à cela qu'ils avaient pu développer une amitié aussi tordue que droite, forte et infaillible. Une amitié à leur image.

Lorsque Break avait rencontré Reim, c'était un homme brisé ; précocement vieilli par les malheurs et la folie qui s'étaient emparés de lui. Il ne pouvait alors, et ne pourra pas pendant des années, mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti, décrire le dégoût qu'il avait eu de lui-même et du monde tout entier. Il vivait dans un monde de ténèbres, hanté par plus de cent visages, ses mains recouvertes de sang. Il aurait voulu mourir, mais était terrifié à cette même idée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre, de l'autre côté ?

Lorsque Reim avait rencontré Break, il n'était tout juste adolescent ; second fils du comte Lunettes et jeune serviteur chez le Duc Barma. D'un sérieux sans limite pour son âge, il ennuyait ses camarades et ne s'entendait absolument pas avec ses deux frères, le plus vieux le détestant cordialement et le plus jeune étant déjà très froid à son égard. Il se formait à sa future vie de dévotion et n'avait d'autre but que de se lever le matin et préparer le thé pour son maître, un sourire encore naïf aux lèvres.

Ils étaient si différents. Si différents et visiblement incompatibles. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, ni vie, ni enfance, ni statut, ni vision du monde, ni expérience. Rien. C'est lors d'un après-midi de printemps, dans le jardin des Rainsworth qu'ils se rencontrèrent officiellement pour la première fois. Chacun se souvint longtemps de sa première pensée à la vue de l'autre.

_« Encore un autre gosse de riche. »_

_« Seigneur, il fait peur. »_

Reim l'avait déjà vu, lorsqu'il était apparu devant la porte des Rainsworth, demi-cadavre ensanglanté qui avait hanté ses nuits. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru qu'il le verrait un jour se relever. Mais il se trouvait là, assis devant lui à cette table, le visage bandé et arborant l'expression la plus sombre qui lui fût jamais donné de voir. Il était incroyablement choquant dans ce tableau de jeunes femmes souriantes (Lady Shelly, Lady Sherly et Lady Sharon étaient toutes là), exhibant leurs plus jolies robes de printemps dans ce jardin explosant de fleurs. Et déjà, Reim aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

C'était une curiosité morbide et fascinée, il en était conscient. Qui était cet homme ? D'où venait-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sa gouvernante lui avait toujours dit qu'il était impoli de dévisager les gens, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi étrange… Et ce n'était pas uniquement lié à son expression, mais aussi à son physique. Il n'avait jamais vu d'albinos auparavant, seulement dans quelques livres. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige, et Reim s'était innocemment demandé si tous les poils de son corps l'étaient aussi. Ses sourcils l'étaient en tout cas, et ses cils aussi. Des cils blancs… c'était si étrange. Au-dessous, son unique œil carmin était un peu effrayant. Sa peau semblait être faite de la même porcelaine que celle de leur service à thé, ses doigts étaient longs et élégants… Plus tard, Reim comprendra que la ligne générale de Break était très féminine et que c'était cela qui l'avait frappé. Il s'intéressera aussi à d'autres détails, comme la finesse de ses jambes ou la forme de ses lèvres qui étaient aussi pâles que sa peau mais prenaient une teinte rosée lorsqu'il avait froid. Quelques années plus tard, il réalisera aussi que dès leur première rencontre, il avait été fasciné cet être tout entier. Il venait d'un autre monde, sombre et profond, beau et triste. C'était comme le personnage d'un roman. Juste là, devant lui.

Break, alors toujours Kevin Regnard en ce temps-là, n'avait pas porté une grande attention au jeune garçon assis en face de lui. Le détail qui lui resta cependant en mémoire le plus longtemps était ses yeux. Ils étaient grands et légèrement bridés, d'une couleur caramel un peu dorée. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tels, et cela lui donnait un regard très intense. Il se tenait très droit, levait son petit doigt en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, écoutait poliment les conversations, souriait… un parfait petit page, comme à son époque. Il avait un assez grand front aussi, marque d'intelligence disait-on (bien qu'à ses yeux, ce genre de réflexion n'était qu'une manière polie d'atténuer une disgrâce)… Plus tard, il songera que Reim était bel et bien brillant. D'ailleurs, vu le très grand homme qu'il allait devenir - presque un mètre nonante – cette légère grandeur passerait quasiment inaperçue. Il y avait d'autres choses à regarder, comme ces yeux qui n'avaient que gagné en éclat.

Il n'était pas curieux au sujet du garçon, et pour cause, il n'était curieux au sujet de personne en ce temps-là. Ses propres idées noires prenaient toute son énergie. D'ailleurs, il avait immédiatement compris quel genre d'avenir attendait le garçon quelques minutes après leur présentation. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas qu'ils allaient se revoir de sitôt. Les gens allaient et venaient, dans la résidence Rainsworth.

Mais ils se revirent très souvent. Kevin passait la plupart de ses journées seul, mais petit à petit, Lady Shelly le força à se sociabiliser. Elle lui accordait elle-même le plus de temps qu'elle pouvait, et ils prirent l'habitude de passer les après-midi ensemble tantôt à se promener dans le jardin (lui, la faisant rire avec ses manières de chevalier servant) tantôt dans la bibliothèque à lire ou discuter. Lorsqu'elle s'absentait, elle lui demandait (ordonnait plutôt) de s'occuper de sa petite fille, Sharon, qu'il aimait bien mais préférait éviter à cause de sa ressemblance avec la petite Sinclair dont le souvenir lui déchirait le cœur. N'ayant cependant pas d'autres choix, il se mit à jouer avec elle, et elle était encore si jeune, si douce, si fraîche et si innocente qu'il avait senti son cœur fatigué se réchauffer un peu avec le temps. Et c'est là que le petit Reim Lunettes avait commencé à apparaître quasi quotidiennement durant cette période de sa vie, car lui aussi passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer avec Sharon sur ordre de son maître.

Et c'était là qu'avait réellement débuté leur amitié. Il ne fallut cependant pas moins de trois ans à Reim pour pouvoir vraiment considérer cela comme de l'amitié. Leurs débuts s'étaient surtout résumés à jouer avec Sharon et leurs rares moments de solitude étaient principalement emplis par les sarcasmes et moqueries de Break à son encontre, ce qui avait poussé Reim à le détester dans un premier temps. Les remarques désobligeantes ne manquaient jamais à l'appel et ils se disputaient sans cesse. Le jeune garçon agaçait le plus vieux par ses commentaires raisonnables et donneurs de leçon. L'autre homme effrayait le garçon, avec ses regards sombres et ses insultes. Malgré tout, ils se reparlaient à chaque fois, même si aucun des deux n'aurait pu prévoir la tournure de leur relation le jour suivant.

Parfois ils y repensaient, à ces moments, ces souvenirs lointains qui sentaient le thé à la rose, les jeux de rôle et le soleil d'été. Parfois ils en reparlaient ensemble, au coin du feu, de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et leur discussion était ponctuée de silences attendris.

Mais il y a des choses dont on ne veut pas se rappeler. On préfère faire comme si de rien n'était en espérant que le court de notre vie ne changera pas sans autorisation. On maudit le destin de nous balloter d'un bord à l'autre du navire bancal de notre existence.

C'était comme ça qu'ils se sentaient, quelques temps après la déclaration de Reim. Chacun de leur côtés, essayant de gérer une situation qui échappait pourtant très clairement à leur contrôle désirant une réalité qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer obtenir et repoussant tous les doutes qui s'insinuaient en eux. Depuis toutes ces années, ils se connaissaient presque par cœur et ils avaient appris à aimer leur relation, pour la loyauté et l'amitié sans faille qu'ils avaient su s'apporter. Tout perdre était impensable. Pas après tout ce temps.

Malgré leurs différences, malgré ces années d'écart, ces vies si différentes, ces visions du monde et ces buts divergents, ils étaient importants l'un pour l'autre. Ils allaient en éprouver la mesure.

.oOooOo.

**18 novembre**

Ce matin-là, à partir de sept heure trente, les trois membres du département administratif principal grattèrent le papier durant des heures sans lever le nez de leur travail. Les pages défilaient, les tracts se rédigeaient, les rapports se recopiaient et aucun d'entre eux ne se leva pour proposer une pause-café et se détendre le poignet. Finalement, sur les coups des onze heures quarante, Reim releva la tête de ses feuilles et étira longuement son dos qu'il sentit craquer en plusieurs endroits en poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva, emportant ses feuilles sous le bras et entra dans le bureau de ses deux collègues.

Aucun des deux ne leva la tête de son travail et Reim les laissa terminer leur page tout en sortant trois tasses et en préparant le café en silence. Quelque minute plus tard, il les entendit poser leurs plumes, s'étirer à leur tour avec des râles de fatigue et s'effondrer sur leurs bureaux.

- Combien de tracts, Messieurs ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Cinquante chacun… et toi ? lui demanda la faible voix d'Amand.

- Soixante-cinq. On en a assez, c'est parfait, on a fini !

Un vague cri de joie émana de Russel qui leva un gros poing qu'il laissa tomber durement sur la table. Reim leur servi leurs cafés et quelques instants plus tard ils semblaient aller mieux. Reim ressortit son petit carnet.

- Alors, nous avons terminé les tracts avec de l'avance et il faut les amener au département des informations, cela tente-t-il l'un d'entre vous ?

- Moi, proposa le grand brun, si je dois retourner coller mes fesses sur cette chaise directement après avoir mangé je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

- D'accord. Les comptes sont presque terminés, alors Amand, si tu veux bien, nous allons commencer à tout vérifier ensemble cet après-midi.

- Ca marche, chef.

- En fait, on a beaucoup d'avance, s'étonna Russel. Les tracts sont pour demain, les comptes pour le vingt-deux et il nous reste à peine dix copies de rapports à faire !

- Oui mais c'est sans compter tout ce qu'ils vont nous refiler en plus à partir de maintenant.

Le grand brun poussa un grognement alors que son fol espoir de congé s'envolait au loin tel un gracieux papillon asthmatique. Il se leva en repoussant sa chaise qui crissa sur le sol.

- Bon, alors je propose d'aller manger ! Je prends les tracts avec moi et j'irai directement les apporter après.

La proposition fût approuvée à l'unanimité et ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, du pas fatigué mais satisfait de l'homme qui a le sentiment d'avoir travaillé dur. Une fois enfin installés à une table de la cafétéria bondée avec leurs plateaux, ils se mirent à discuter des dernières nouvelles entre les services. Le vieux Albert passa vers eux en leur faisant un grand signe de la main et alla s'installer dans les cuisines, à sa place habituelle. Il y en a qui avaient de la veine.

- Ce vieux a une chance de cocu… pourquoi les cuisiniers le laissent rester derrière et se servir de tout pendant que nous on fait la queue et qu'on se démène pour avoir une place sur ces satanés bancs trop petits ? demanda Russel en mangeant ses légumes.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes, répondit Reim. Apparemment c'étaient les prédécesseurs des cuisiniers actuels qui l'avaient pris en affection et depuis, c'est resté. Ils n'ont pas dû oser le chasser par respect pour son âge.

- Un gros profiteur si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu ferais la même chose, si tu en avais l'occasion.

- Ça tu peux le dire et le redire et même t'asseoir dessus !

- Pchht ! Taisez-vous, leur intima Amand d'un ton paniqué. Baissez la tête, McQuet est à huit mètres !

Ils jetèrent un regard autours d'eux et constatèrent en effet que la jeune femme semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la foule et venait dans leur direction. Ils rentrèrent tous la tête en fixant nerveusement leur assiette. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de passer le repas à se forcer à être poli avec elle - et plus particulièrement pour Reim et Russel, de supporter la mauvaise humeur d'Amand qui tenterait de l'étrangler.

Malgré leurs efforts, ils entendirent le bruit de ses talons se rapprocher. Un 'tap-tap' très clair et régulier malgré le brouhaha. Ils entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent (leur visages trop proches de leur plat) le bruit d'un plateau se posant à côté de Reim et firent la grimace.

- Cette place est prise, déclara calmement une voix masculine aux accents moqueur.

Ils relevèrent instantanément leurs têtes et furent stupéfait de voir la haute silhouette du serviteur albinos des Rainsworth, une main posée sur son tableau, défiant du regard une Lisa debout au milieu de l'allée, la bouche ouverte d'indignation. Break lui était passé devant et tout avait dû se jouer en une fraction de secondes. La jeune femme reporta son regard sur la place qui lui était passé sous le nez, vérifia qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun espace libre à proximité et lança au Chapelier son plus beau regard dédaigneux.

- Très bien.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas raide, non sans avoir au préalable lancé un sourire charmant à Reim en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Break rit doucement et s'assit à côté de Reim en gratifiant l'assemblée d'un joyeux « Bonjour !». Il lissa un peu le devant de son uniforme de Pandora en ignorant superbement les trois paires d'yeux en soucoupes qui le fixaient.

- Bonjour Xerxes, le salua finalement Reim.

Il fût suivi par ses collègues qui se reconcentrèrent étrangement vite sur leur assiettes.

- Comment vous portez-vous mon cher Reim ? demanda l'albinos avec un sourire aimable, comme il se devait de le faire au QG de Pandora.

- Mais bien, nous effectuons notre première pause de la journée. Et vous, que faites-vous donc ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher des livres pour la Duchesse, elle s'est remise à la lecture.

- Est-elle à nouveau malade ? chuchota Reim avec inquiétude.

- Oui, un peu, mais rien de grave. Les médecins disent qu'il ne s'agit que d'un coup de fatigue et je les crois volontiers quand j'entends l'énergie dans sa voix, répondit son aîné sur le même ton.

- Tant mieux.

Break hocha la tête et se concentra sur son assiette et un silence s'installa. Pour Reim il s'agissait d'un silence reposant bien qu'un peu maladroit, mais pour ses deux collègues qui suintaient d'indiscrétion, ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Amand se redressa sur sa chaise et lança d'une voix claire :

- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir débarrassés de mademoiselle McQuet, Break, je pense que nous vous devons une fière chandelle.

- Je vous en prie. On pouvait voir à vos physionomies que vous n'étiez pas des plus pressés de la voir, sourit-il.

- C'est une gourde, ajouta Russel en mâchant une pomme de terre.

- Elle n'est pas gourde, le contredit Reim, elle est juste persistante, envahissante et minaude sans cesse.

- Mais elle ne travaille pas avec vous, il me semble ? questionna leur aîné.

- Non, elle appartient au département des communications, répondit Amand, mais elle joue les agents de liaison entre leurs bureaux et les nôtres et s'invite un peu trop souvent.

- Je vois…

- Ouais, et elle arrête pas de faire les yeux doux à Reim, ajouta Russel d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être naturelle.

Reim vit très clairement Amand donner un énergique coup de coude à son amant en grinçant des dents, mais Break ne le vit pas car il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction.

- Allons bon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire railleur que Reim trouva un peu raide. Et vous n'êtes donc pas intéressé par une des seules jeunes filles se trouvant sur votre lieu de travail ? Si elle est aussi assidue que vous, vous seriez merveilleusement bien ensemble ; à moins qu'au contraire vous ne l'ennuyiez à mourir une fois qu'elle aura découvert votre obsession !

- Ha-ha, très drôle, railla-t-il à son tour. Non, elle ne m'intéresse pas pour toute les raisons que j'ai exprimées tout à l'heure. En plus elle porte des couettes qui la font, je trouve, ressembler à une petite fille.

- Mmh, ce n'est pas faux, et puis elle n'est pas très jolie.

Reim qui venait d'enfourner une fourchette de riz écarquilla les yeux et observa son ami.

- C'est rare que tu émettes une opinion sur le physique d'une femme, lâcha-t-il presque malgré lui, la bouche pleine.

Break lui lança un bref regard de reproche pour ses manières et le tutoiement.

- Cela m'arrive, vous ne vous en rappelez tout simplement pas.

Non, oooh non, il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait ! Les rares fois où ils parlaient du charme féminin, c'était toujours le soir au coin du feu après plusieurs bouteilles qui, à défaut de les rendre saouls, les désinhibaient un peu. Il n'avait jamais émis le moindre commentaire en public, et surtout pas devant ses collègues de travail. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Peut-être bien…

Un ange passa alors qu'ils reprenaient leur repas et les trois collègues se lancèrent des regards discrets. Le blond observa longuement Break en mâchant consciencieusement son blanc de poulet puis après avoir avalé, lança avec précaution :

- Reim a bonne réputation et plaît facilement grâce à sa gentillesse qui est à présent légendaire, mais il attend de trouver chaussure à son pied.

- C'est amusant que vous en parliez, remarqua l'albinos, car Mademoiselle Sharon et moi-même en débattions pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a confié son ébahissement à l'idée que Reim ne se soit pas encore marié.

Le concerné s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau.

- Je vous demande pardon !? Mademoiselle Sharon a dit cela ?

- Absolument, et je ne peux que l'approuver. Vous êtes parfaitement en âge de vous marier, et comme l'a fait remarquer votre collègue, vous trouver un bon parti ne devrait pas être bien difficile.

Troublé et le sang battant dans sa poitrine, Reim répondit précautionneusement.

- Mais vous savez bien que mon passé sentimental ne m'encourage guère à m'investir dans une longue parade de séduction. De plus, étant le second fils et travaillant à plein temps à Pandora et pour la maison Barma, ma famille n'attend pas de moi un mariage rapide ni même que je me trouve un bon parti. À leurs yeux je serai un éternel bureaucrate et ils se sont résignés à cette idée.

- Vous aussi ? l'interrogea un œil rouge perçant.

- Eh bien…

Il ne savait que répondre. _« En réalité, le parti que j'aimerais obtenir ressemble assez au tiens ? »_ Ridicule. Mais Amand lui épargna cette peine :

- Reim est une personne normalement constituée dont la grande sincérité l'a très souvent conduit dans des impasses. La personne qui saura accepter son affection sans songer à jouer avec, pourra, à mon avis, s'estimer très heureuse.

Le regard de Break croisa celui d'Amand et ils se fixèrent durant ce qui sembla à Reim une éternité. Russel et lui observèrent leur échange avec nervosité. La véritable conversation était tellement implicite qu'il était certain que tout le monde doutait des réels sous-entendus dans la conversation.

Break hocha la tête avec un sourire charmant et approuva.

- C'est bien vrai. Reim a un grand cœur et je suis sûre qu'il saura l'offrir à quelqu'un qui le mérite.

- Oui, ses erreurs le lui auront très certainement appris. Oh, mais nous sommes bien impolis de parler de ces choses à votre place, chef, désireriez-vous ajouter quelque chose à nos élucubrations ?

- Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Ils finirent de manger en discutant de Pandora et des familles ducales et aucun autre sous-entendu ne vint troubler leur repas. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la cafétéria, Break et Russel se dirigeant du côté de la bibliothèque et les deux autres hommes retournant à leur bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet, puis une fois arrivés à leurs locaux, s'installèrent dans le bureau de Russel et Amand pour s'occuper des comptes. Après avoir vérifié à peine deux chiffres, le blond posa énergiquement sa plume.

- Non. Non, non et non ! Il est hors de question que l'on travaille sans en avoir parlé ! Il y a tellement de choses à dire !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie envie d'en parler.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'il a clairement exprimé son opinion. Il pense que je dois me marier. Si tu me dis que tu y vois un quelconque message caché autre que « épouse une femme, fais des enfants et laisse-moi en paix », je te considérerai comme bon à interner.

- C'est sûr que cette déclaration sur ta situation matrimoniale était d'une subtilité renversante. S'il avait agité une pancarte avec écrit dessus en majuscules « intéresse-toi aux matrices s'il te plait », le résultat aurait été le même. Mais tout de même, quelque chose me dérange… mais, aah…

Reim haussa les sourcils alors que le blond claquait nerveusement des doigts.

- Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose cloche chez lui.

- Amand, _tout_ cloche chez Break.

- Non, en dehors de son attitude habituelle. Quelque chose dans son comportement m'a dérangé… je n'arrive même pas à savoir à quel moment, à quelle syllabe près cela s'est joué, mais ça m'a fait réagir. C'était là. C'est encore là, juste sous mon nez mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Aaah, Dieu que ça m'énerve !

.oOooOo.

Une fois rentré au manoir des Rainsworth, le Chapelier se faufila dans sa chambre. Il jeta son manteau sur un fauteuil et desserra le jabot blanc qui entourait son cou. Ouvrant son armoire, il fouilla les étagères et les cintres à la recherche d'une tenue plus confortable et grogna en constatant que les servantes ne lui avaient pas encore ramené ses chemises violettes, ses jabots et son cher manteau. Sharon avait exigé que toutes ses affaires soient envoyé au nettoyage car « lui ne les déposait jamais devant sa porte les jours de ramassage et elle en avait assez d'entendre les plaintes des servantes qui les recevaient à des heures incongrues ». Il referma l'armoire et se résigna à garder la chemise et le gilet noir de Pandora.

Devant son miroir il retira son jabot chiffonné et tenta de le refaire mais il était nerveux et ses essais se révélèrent infructueux. Il baissa alors les bras et s'assit sur son lit en se passant la main devant les cheveux. Il croisa le regard de son reflet qui le contemplait d'un œil un peu perdu. Il pouvait entendre jouer les violons de son enfance dans sa tête.

Cette mélodie…

La musique de la première réception à laquelle il avait assisté. Ce n'était pas une réception aussi grandiose que celles auxquelles il prenait à présent part, plusieurs décennies plus tard, mais elle lui avait semblé aussi grandiose que si elle avait pris place chez des rois. On y avait joué des valses aux partitions oubliées et il se rappelait encore de quelques poignées de notes. Elles se jouaient en boucle dans sa tête lorsque ses pensées se bousculaient. C'était une manière de se détendre.

Les yeux fermés, il se pencha, le visage entre ses mains froides et revit des formes, des couleurs éclatées, des dentelles floues, quelques visages incomplets et la silhouette paternelle à l'autre bout de la salle. Les notes s'emmêlaient, sans logique mais dans une harmonie étrange. Il se revit, trépignant sur place, les yeux pleins de merveilles inconnues.

C'était un des souvenir les plus purs qu'il avait. Un des seuls qui lui restait sans la teinture de l'amertume et de la douleur. La quasi-totalité des souvenirs lui restant de cette époque, de sa première vie, faisaient mal. Ils lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il avait raté et qui l'avaient conduit à devenir un monstre. Il l'était toujours … Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier. C'étaient ses crimes à lui. Xerxes Break n'était qu'une fine illusion. Kevin Regnard n'avait pas disparu et ne disparaitrait jamais. Ses morts non plus.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser d'autres visages qui tentaient de se rappeler à lui et resta dans la salle pleine de la lumière des violons et des couleurs chatoyantes.

Il y resta longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce que son vieux cœur arrive à s'empreindre à nouveau des chaleureux fantômes. De ces transparents sentiments de candide exaltation.

Il releva ensuite la tête et contempla son reflet sans le voir.

Reim, se marier ? …il n'aimait pas cette idée.

Il était étrange de constater qu'en le voyant aujourd'hui, il l'avait regardé différemment. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sa vision de lui avait bel et bien changée, et pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'y avoir travaillé. Ça s'était juste… fait tout seul.

Et… lorsqu'ils avaient parlé, il avait regardé son visage, ressenti la force de sa stature, senti le poids de son regard sur lui. Il l'avait vraiment _regardé_ pour la première fois. C'était comme avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à un paysage inconnu. Il y avait encore tant à voir et à découvrir.

Il se sentait dépassé. Bête. Il n'avait plus vu un adolescent qui avait grandi mais un homme. Et la différence était grande.

En parlant de mariage, il avait pensé que c'était la solution toute faite qui sortirait ces idées amorales de l'esprit du plus jeune, mais les paroles de son collègue l'avaient poussé à vraiment imaginer Reim en couple. Il l'avait vu aux côtés d'une jeune femme souriante et ravie, les avait imaginé se marier, fonder une famille et…

… et un sentiment de vide l'avait envahi.

Un sentiment d'abandon.

Parce que Reim, une fois marié, ne viendrait plus le voir bien souvent, et lui se sentirait de trop et n'irait sans doute pas les déranger. Il deviendrait « l'ami » du mari, le vague beau-frère de madame, le parrain des enfants. Cette idée le fit grimacer à la fois de dégoût et de tristesse.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela. Mais l'idée de pousser Reim dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il arrête de l'aimer _lui_ semblait soudain, sur le principe même, complètement stupide. Pousser une personne à arrêter de nous aimer… Certes cela semblait logique si on aimait quelqu'un d'autre ou si on ne voulait pas être aimé. …Mais qui ne voudrait pas être aimé ?

Il serra les lèvres, embêté. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une déclaration comme celle de Reim. Le brun était le premier, le tout premier à l'avoir voulu, _lui, _de cette manière. Les femmes qui soufflaient leur affection entre deux mots après trois rencontres ne représentaient rien. On ne peut aimer quelqu'un en seulement deux rendez-vous, on ne fait que désirer. Mais Reim, c'était autre chose, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il avait pu voir tous ses mauvais côtés, et Dieu sait à quel point ils étaient nombreux ! Il faisait aussi partie des rares personnes connaissant une partie de son passé. Il avait même songé à tout lui raconter quelques fois, mais avait préféré repousser cette vague possibilité à chaque qu'elle lui effleurait l'esprit.

C'est là que c'était illogique ! Qui voudrait l'aimer ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une erreur ou une blague de mauvais goût. Mais ça n'en était pas une, il le savait. N'importe qui d'autre se serait pris son poing dans la figure pour avoir essayé de se moquer de lui mais il s'agissait de Reim ! L'homme le plus droit qu'il eut jamais rencontré. C'était si absurde !

Reim était-il donc important à ses yeux au point qu'il soit frustré à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner pour faire sa vie ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais été possessif. Il savait que les gens allaient et venaient et ne s'en offusquait pas. Il aurait dût avoir envie de le voir se marier et être heureux, car c'était après tout la suite logique des choses. Que voulait-il ? Garder son ami rien qu'à lui ? Son plus précieux ami ? Son seul ami ?

Break se frotta nerveusement le visage et les cheveux avec un petit rire vide.

Peut-être bien qu'il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

* * *

La parole est à vous mes amies.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont fidèlement suivies jusque là et m'ont honorée de leur commentaires radieux ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont lu sans commenter, ça me donne _aussi_ envie de poursuivre cette aventure ! (Soyez pas timides, vos commentaires, quels que soient leur longueur, leur nature ou leur degré de critique, valent ceux des autres ! Vous êtes ce qui me fait avancer et continuer !)(Ne mentez-pas, j'ai vu les statisiques du site, je sais que vous êtes là ! *pointe du doigt* Toi, oui toi, là, derrière ton écran ! J'te vois ! Nourris-moi !)

**Annonce et preview :** Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver sans encombre la semaine prochaine. Je vous annonce déjà qu'il va s'agir d'une très longue scène entre nos deux protagonistes. Par contre, j'entre dans une période très intense en ce qui concerne mon travail extra-fictionnel et je ne peux garantir l'arrivée du suivant (donc celui dans deux semaines) à la date prévue. Je vous tiendrais au courant la semaine prochaine ! Maintenant, assez de blabla, à vous mes pralines ! w


	8. Ce que tu as cru

Mmmh... bonsoir. Vous l'attendiez, et le voici... n'est-ce pas excitant ? Bon, je laisse tomber la bullshit sensuelle, VOICI LE CHAPITRE 8, rien que pour vous ! Le plus long que j'aie posté jusqu'ici, woah. Je me réjouis tout particulièrement de vos impressions pour celui-ci ! On se retrouve en bas ! *descend une échelle*

* * *

**Ce que tu as cru**

**30 Novembre**

La fin du mois arriva très vite. Les rapports se bouclèrent, les poignets se crispèrent et les locaux se firent plus bruyants. Pandora organisait toujours une fête de fin d'année avant d'octroyer des vacances annuelles à ses membres, et on pouvait croiser au détour de chaque couloir, des groupes de personnes commençant déjà à parler des préparatifs de la traditionnelle journée festive. Les deux-tiers des effectifs se retireraient ensuite pour leurs congés, les restants pouvant les prendre à un autre moment de l'année. Un bal et un spectacle prenaient toujours place en soirée et malgré l'absence de presque la moitié du personnel (qui partait plus tôt pour rejoindre de la famille dans une résidence lointaine et confortable), elle avait très bonne réputation. On disait même que certaines personnes de la haute noblesse y prenaient part occasionnellement (mais d'après Amand ce n'était qu'une rumeur infondée pour en renforcer l'image).

Il y avait ceux qui s'impliquaient et s'amusaient à la préparer, et ceux qui s'en fichaient totalement. Comme il en était pour toute fête bénévole au monde. Heureusement Pandora comptait parmi ses membres quelques fêtards motivés et bien heureux de pouvoir alléger leur travail si sérieux.

Cependant, le fils Lunettes qui faisait partie de ceux qui trouvaient toujours un moment pour aider aux préparatifs (surtout la décoration) n'était même pas là pour en entendre parler. Il était en congé exceptionnel et était rentré chez lui pour voir sa famille qui avait sa propre fête à la fin du mois. Un vague cousin à lui se mariait et tout le monde avait été convié pour assister à l'évènement. Il n'avait guère envie de revoir ses frères mais comptait sur leur bonne volonté pour qu'une indifférence mutuelle leur épargne toute confrontation. Il était en revanche content à l'idée de revoir ses parents, bien qu'il se doutait qu'ils avaient presque dû oublier jusqu'à ce à quoi il devait ressembler, aux vues des très rares visites qu'il leur faisait. C'était un peu triste, mais il n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux et leur absence ne l'avait jamais réellement contrarié. Il avait été envoyé très jeune chez les Barma pour être page et s'était retrouvé totalement plongé dans l'environnement ducal en très peu de temps. La maison ne lui avait pas manqué : chez le Duc, au moins, il se sentait utile.

C'est donc de bon matin qu'il avait pris un fiacre en direction de la maison familiale et s'en était allé non sans une pointe d'égarement au sujet de Break. Ce qui était arrivé la veille l'avait chamboulé.

.o-°-o.

**29 Novembre**

Après être passé aux archives la veille avec ses collègues pour y déposer les rapports, Reim décida de leur accorder un congé bien mérité jusqu'au lendemain. La matinée avait été longue et les bouclages étaient toujours éprouvants, surtout en fin d'année. Il y avait toujours plus de choses à vérifier, à signer, et des comptes rendus annuels à préparer... Douce lourdeurs des administrations. Ils étaient allés boire un thé bien chaud ensemble puis s'étaient finalement séparés après deux heures de discussions intensive.

Et contre toute attente, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire de son temps libre. Il n'était que quatre heure de l'après-midi.

Il retourna à son bureau qu'il rangea un peu puis passa les commandes (brèves mais nécessaires) pour leur réserve de douceurs et caféine, et en profita même pour aller voir le vieux Albert pour de nouvelles fournitures. Il resta un moment avec le vieil homme qui lui racontait sa vie en cherchant avec une lenteur exagérée des boites de crayons poussiéreuses et s'échappa enfin vers ses appartements. En entrant dans sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et s'affligea de voir qu'une seule petite heure s'était écoulée.

Bien, et qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il partait le lendemain voir sa famille et sa valise était déjà prête depuis deux jours (OUI, il aimait prendre de l'avance !), il y avait encore du travail à faire mais ce qu'il restait revenait à ses collègues et il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de retourner au manoir des Barma… ou des Rainsworth. Trop loin. Voilà.

Oui, et trop stressant aussi, surtout !

Il s'étira longuement et sentit son dos craquer de toute part. Il fit la grimace et étira ses bras qui émirent un bruit de branches mortes brisées. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses étirements matinaux ces derniers jours et en retirait les bénéfices. Les heures passées voûté sur un bureau étaient destructrices. Il songea à rattraper ses exercices sur le moment mais se sentait trop perclus pour cela. Ses muscles étaient coincés et il avait un nerf au bas du dos qui le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il se penchait.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et n'hésita pas deux secondes après avoir aperçu la baignoire. Il tourna énergiquement le robinet cuivré et un puissant jet d'eau en jaillit. Reim ne s'accordait de grands bain chaud que comme luxe occasionnel (manque de temps, toujours de temps, ils étaient toujours en retard et à peine le temps de se dire au revoir) mais vu son temps libre aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien penser un peu à ses muscles et ses nerfs qu'il avait à nouveau soumis à rude épreuve. Il se fit même plaisir en déversant une partie du contenu de la fiole qui lui servait de savon dans l'eau. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un bain mousseux.

Il sourit. Il avait le temps. C'était comme être en vacance !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir avalé un cachet pour ses maux d'estomac l'uniforme de Pandora et tous ses vêtements reposaient sur une chaise et il se glissait dans l'eau brûlante avec un frisson de satisfaction. Aah… Dieu que c'était bon. Il retira ses lunettes et ses boucles d'oreille qu'il posa sur la petite commode à côté de lui et s'allongea dans la baignoire en appréciant la sensation de l'eau qui l'enveloppait et le réchauffait. Il s'immergea totalement et apprécia l'étrange son que produisait l'eau, étouffant les bruits du monde extérieur. En ouvrant les yeux il vit la lumière extérieure déformée par les méandres humides. C'était chaud et tortueux. La rencontre d'un élément en perpétuel mouvement et d'un autre totalement immobile. Ils se rejoignaient et jouaient ensemble en une étrange réunion.

Reim remonta et enleva la mousse sur son visage. Il écarta ses bras qu'il laissa pendre de chaque côté de la baignoire et observa d'un œil absent les volutes de vapeur s'élever en l'air. Sa conversation avec Amand après leur repas avec Break tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Pourtant il savait que le meilleur des rangements aurait été de tout jeter… Mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible. Il n'était pas constitués de dossiers, il n'était pas une armoire ou un classeur. Il était humain.

Amand avait trouvé l'attitude de Break étrange. Juste un chouia trop tendue pour sembler réellement indifférente à leur conversation. Il lui avait sorti des théories abracadabrantes, des hypothèses irréalistes. Reim savait bien que rien de tout cela ne pouvait être possible, mais cela l'avait poussé à se passer la scène en boucle pour essayer d'en tirer ses propres conclusions. Il était vrai que son aîné avait lancé quelques répliques inhabituelles, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Reim ne pouvait pas s'étonner de légers changements. Break devait aussi être perdu par rapport à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ou de dire.

Il l'avait brièvement recroisé les jours suivants mais rien de spécial ne s'était produit. Ils avaient parlé de la Duchesse, de Miss Sharon et d'autres banalités au détour des couloirs. Reim avait failli mourir de l'envie de lui demander s'il avait parlé avec Sharon de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il s'était retenu. Il semblait évident qu'il ne l'avait pas mise au courant de l'entièreté de ce qui était arrivé, mais tout de même assez pour qu'elle vienne lui faire un sermon. Un sermon empreint d'un amour touchant, certes, mais un sermon tout de même. Et il en voulait à Break pour cela. Il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas informé la jeune fille dans ce but précis !

Et puis malgré leur accord de ne plus en parler, il pouvait sentir très clairement la tension qu'il y avait entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Break faisait beaucoup d'efforts mais quelque chose clochait toujours. Un instant de silence, un regard… Un petit rien qui leur rappelait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient oublié. C'était fatiguant. C'était triste. Mais surtout, Reim trouvait ça rageant. Il trouvait cette attitude lâche. Bien sûr il comprenait pourquoi Break réagissait comme ça, mais sa frustration le poussait à vouloir en parler cartes sur table. Il y avait quelques instants où cette tension disparaissait, mais ils étaient rares. Il aurait préféré qu'ils en parlent plutôt que de devoir supporter cet arrière-goût à chacune de leur parole.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Est-ce que Break repensait à tout cela de temps en temps ? Parce que lui avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le plus vieux était comme surpris de leur situation. Comme s'il se rappelait et que c'était finalement juste bien ennuyeux et embarrassant, voir inopportun. Oui voilà, l'affection de Reim était embarrassante et inopportune.

Ô douce ironie dans laquelle il baignait…

_« Je t'aime... »_

Quelques mots, quelques syllabes de rien, de rien du tout, mais quel drame !

Quel désastre. Quelle horreur.

Des années de travail pour construire leur amitié. Des années, réduites à néant par de simples petits mots. Et si petits, si insignifiants en comparaison de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits.

Des années pour créer et une fraction de seconde pour tout détruire.

Reim soupira longuement, abattu.

Mais c'était surtout l'idée que Break se fichait de ses sentiments qui lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas trop quelle place il occupait dans le cœur de l'albinos, mais il se sentait encore plus misérable de constater que sa déclaration ne l'avait pas touché. Pas même un peu. Ah…. « dans son cœur », hein ? Ça sonnait si faux. Comme si Break octroyait des places aux gens dans son cœur …

Et pourtant si. Il le devait bien. Car lui aussi était humain.

Reim ferma les yeux dans une grimace douloureuse. Un humain. Un cœur, oui. Un cœur qui n'était à personne. Un cœur qu'il n'aurait jamais. Un cœur dans lequel il n'aurait jamais aucune place.

Break était comme cette eau dans laquelle il baignait. Il pouvait essayer de l'attraper autant qu'il le souhaitait, elle s'écoulerait toujours entre ses doigts. Il ne l'aurait jamais entièrement. Jamais, même s'il passait sa vie à essayer.

Tout ce qu'il avait à donner, à offrir, à sacrifier ne serait pas suffisant.

Il donnerait tout, pourtant. Tout.

En vain.

Aaah…

Mal. Ça faisait, si _mal_.

Il se laissa glisser entièrement dans l'eau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait si mal. Plus le temps passait et plus ses sentiments se renforçaient, comme en protestation à leur inutilité. Ses pensées n'étaient que supplice permanent. Songer à ce bonheur qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais, à ces mots qu'il n'entendrait jamais, à ce visage qui ne sourirait jamais pour lui et rien que pour lui… toutes ces choses qu'il désirait, et ce en échange de son amour, un amour si grand et si fort qui cognait dans sa poitrine comme une bête prise au piège. Qui criait, déchirait son corps pour essayer de sortir. Pour pouvoir exister.

Et lui ne pouvait que serrer ses mains contre sa poitrine pour le garder à l'intérieur, pour qu'il n'explose pas et ne le tue. Et ça faisait si mal. La pire des douleurs imaginable. Une douleur à en mourir.

Vouloir donner, aimer, tout offrir et ne pas en avoir le droit.

La pire des injustices. La pire de toute. Il voulait aimer quelqu'un. Juste _aimer_ quelqu'un. Pourquoi était-ce un crime ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le droit ? Pourquoi !?

Le visage de Break flottait derrière ses paupières fermées, et un cri étranglé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, grosses bulles informes crevant la surface du monde réel.

L'air manquant commençait à brûler ses poumons mais il était comme figé, incapable de bouger, pris dans l'étau de sa douleur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir éteindre la peine comme en soufflant sur une bougie ayant trop brûlé. Il en avait assez. Il se sentait misérable.

Si seul.

Si ridicule.

Si inutile.

Et ce visage devant ses yeux…

_Xerxes… _

Il avait l'impression de pleurer mais ne sentait plus rien. Son corps était une pierre et il coulait.

Soudain un grand bruit d'eau résonna à ses oreilles, il ouvrit les yeux, mille bulles l'aveuglèrent et il sentit quelque chose agripper son épaule. Une main le tira fermement à la surface et le monde explosa dans un éclair de lumière éclatante. Les sons redevinrent clairs, les couleurs reprirent leurs teintes normales, les formes leurs contours. Il vacilla, étourdi, les yeux aveuglés par l'eau et la lumière. Il leva la tête et vit le visage de Break, déformé par une grimace de colère. Il balbutia.

- X-xerxes-…

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu étais en train d'essayer de faire !? claqua-t-il.

Totalement déboussolé, Reim le dévisagea, fasciné par l'expression de son visage, puis analysa la situation. Il aperçut la porte ouverte derrière Break dont les vêtements étaient éclaboussés (à l'exception de la manche droite de sa chemise qui était complètement trempée) et le sol qui avait fait les frais du débordement aqueux. Il eut une grimace de douleur et remarqua enfin que la main du plus vieux était toujours fermement agrippée à son épaule et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Break le remarqua et desserra un peu son étreinte sans pour autant enlever sa main. Ils se regardèrent un instant avec le seul bruit de l'eau qui s'agitait encore dans la baignoire pour troubler le silence.

- Je… ce que j'étais en train de faire ? répéta-t-il en réalisant sur le moment ce que son ami voulait dire. Je réfléchissais ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées en fait.

- Perdu dans tes pensées sous l'eau ?

Oui. Mais cela sonnait effectivement anormal et inquiétant.

- Comment es-tu entré ? interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Et surtout depuis _quand_ était-il là ? La réalisation de la situation commençait à se faire à son esprit.

- Par la porte. Je voulais te parler mais tu ne répondais pas alors je suis entré et j'ai vu la vapeur s'échapper de la salle de bain. Je t'ai vu au moment où tu as plongé… Et tu ne remontais pas.

Sa voix était sèche mais Reim entendit une note tremblante lui échapper. Un élan de tendresse l'envahi. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolé Xerx… Je vais bien.

Il lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et les doigts se desserrèrent encore un peu sans pour autant le lâcher. En un éclair, Break s'agenouilla par terre et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ne me fais plus jamais de coup pareil, souffla-t-il durement.

- Je te promets que cela n'était pas ce que tu crois.

Il plongea ses yeux dans celui de son ami et aurait tout donné au monde pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Break semblait vouloir chercher une trace de mensonge dans les siens. Il n'en trouva apparemment pas et recula un peu. Leur proximité manqua immédiatement au plus jeune mais il ne dit rien. Il continua à le regarder et finalement sourit. D'un mouvement rapide il s'empara d'une poignée de mousse et l'écrasa sur le visage de l'albinos.

- Que- !

- Allons, un peu de nerfs ! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais et sors de cette salle de bain, sale voyeur.

Break se frotta le visage avec ses grandes manches – ce qui était absolument adorable aux yeux de Reim – et lui lança un regard narquois.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui as laissé cette porte ouverte.

- Oui, car je suis dans mes appartement et personnes n'est censé y entrer par effraction sans frapper ou m'appeler !

- Ces conventions sont d'un ennui…

- Respecte-les ! J'ai droit à mon intimité ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si j'avais débarqué dans ta salle de bain ? s'écria-t-il, amusé.

- Rien du tout parce que tu serais parti tout seul après t'être transformé en grosse fraise bien mûre.

Reim leva les yeux au ciel et Break pouffa dans sa manche. Il ajouta, avec un sourire malicieux :

- D'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation.

Ah, ça c'était vrai. Lorsque Reim avait quinze and (ou seize, il ne se rappelait plus), à l'époque où il vivait littéralement chez les Rainsworth, Break avait débarqué dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'un flacon de parfum pour Miss Sharon. C'en était suivi une dispute de cris indignés et de sourire narquois.

- Oui, je me souviens… (il le darda d'un regard qui se voulait rancunier). Tu t'étais moqué de moi parce que tu avais remarqué que mes poils commençaient à pousser.

Break éclata d'un grand rire à ce souvenir.

- Oui ! Je me souviens, tu étais mort de honte et m'avais traité de… de quoi déjà ? De pervers ?

- De voyeur détraqué, si je me souviens bien.

- C'est cela !

- Et tu étais resté bien dix minutes à me faire des remarques idiotes pour m'embarrasser encore plus.

- Avoue que cette période de croissance de ta vie aurait été bien morne sans moi.

- Je me serais volontiers passé de tes remarques à chacune de nos rencontres, _devant ces dames !_

Break partit d'un long rire, sans doute au souvenir des gloussements charmés desdites dames et dû enfouir son visage entre ses manches pour essayer de se calmer. Reim lui laissa deux minutes, puis se fatigua des longs « Houhouhou ! » hilares et reprit une poignée de mousse qu'il tenta de lui étaler sur la tête. Mais le plus vieux l'esquiva et se releva en essuyant son œil humide.

- Bien essayé, hihi… Mais tu n'es toujours pas assez rapide.

Reim haussa les sourcils en souriant. Il avait pourtant déjà réussi à lui envoyer un petit coup sur la tête sans qu'il ne le prédise.

- Bon, je vais te laisser terminer ta toilette. Je voulais te parler des rapports que tu m'avais transmis. Je t'attends à côté, prends ton temps.

Reim acquiesça et son aîné quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un dernier petit rire trainer dans la pièce.

.oOooOo.

**30 Novembre : 14h30**

Le soleil d'automne baignait le salon d'une chaude lumière trompeuse. La jeune duchesse était confortablement assise sur un des canapés de velours bleu en train de dévorer un de ses romans lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son fidèle valet. Il la salua d'une rapide courbette et avec un grand sourire, vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Miss, je suis navré de vous déranger en pleine lecture, mais il y a quelques petits papiers dont vous devriez prendre connaissance.

- Break, je suis en plein milieu d'une scène passionnante, alors laisse-moi terminer ce chapitre !

- Bien entendu…

Il pencha un peu la tête pour voir ce qu'elle lisait mais elle plaqua vivement le livre contre sa poitrine pour lui cacher sa lecture. Il avait tout de même eu le temps de lire les mots « lèvres », « boutons nacré » et « jupons ».

- Miss, êtes-vous bien sûre qu'il soit opportun pour vous de lire ce genre de chose au beau milieu de l'après-midi ?

Elle rougit violemment.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est un moment particulier de l'histoire qui le veut, e-…et puis d'ailleurs cette scène n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être et je t'ai déjà interdit de lire par-dessus mon épaule !

- Bien ! Je vous crois et je vous laisse finir, se défendit-il avec un immense sourire moqueur qui hérissa la jeune fille.

Break s'installa confortablement à côté d'elle et déballa une sucette rouge sang qu'il fit miroiter un instant devant lui avant de commencer à la déguster. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme à ses côtés reposa son livre avec un petit soupir rêveur avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je suis prête, qu'il y a-t-il ?

Il lui transmit les divers dossiers et ils travaillèrent quelques instant les deux lorsque la jeune fille releva la tête.

- Oh mais cela me reviens à présent, Reim partait aujourd'hui pour le mariage de son cousin et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le saluer. Quel dommage… mais toi Break, tu comptais le voir hier, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous pu parler ?

- Oui, nous nous sommes vus un petit moment, lui répondit son valet sans quitter ses papiers des yeux. Il allait bien. Il ne se réjouissait guère d'y aller mais comptait assumer ses obligations, comme toujours.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je pense qu'arrêter de travailler quelques temps lui fera le plus grand bien. Il n'a que ça en tête et pas une minute pour se concentrer sur sa vie privée. Je persiste à penser qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour lui permettre de décrocher un peu du travail.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Break, elle poursuivit, les sourcils froncés.

- Je me faisais d'ailleurs la remarque il y a quelques temps qu'il serait peut-être bon de lui donner un petit coup de main.

Break releva la tête.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien, je veux dire qu'au vu de ses récents problèmes, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de « l'aider » un peu.

- … Vous songez à un rendez-vous arrangé ? Enfin Miss, c'est totalement-…

- Je suis allée le voir tu sais, le coupa-t-elle précipitamment.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis allée à Pandora il y a quelques semaines – le jour où tu étais occupé avec ma grand-mère – et j'ai été lui parler de ce que tu m'avais rapporté.

L'estomac de Break se retourna.

- Vous avez fait ça ?

- Oui, et le pauvre m'avait alors avoué avoir toujours de l'espoir, bien qu'ayant réalisé que c'était… eh bien, sans espoir. Ce qui est normal après tout, Reim a toujours été quelqu'un de clairvoyant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Break et le surpris en train de se mordre les lèvres.

- Break, vous en avez reparlé depuis ?

Mais Break ne lui répondit pas. Il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé la veille.

.o-°-o.

**29 Novembre**

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour y allumer un feu. Sa chemise éclaboussée commençait à aspirer l'air froid et la sensation était des plus déplaisante. Après s'être débattu quelques instants avec les bûches, des étincelles jaillirent et le bois se fit doucement lécher par les flammes naissantes. Il resta accroupi devant un long moment, surveillant l'évolution du feu, le ravivant, déplaçant les monceaux de bois et tendant ses mains pour en capter la chaleur grandissante.

Une fois que les flammes lui semblèrent bien lancées, il se releva et épousseta sa veste des cendres qui avaient volé jusqu'à lui et claqua sa langue en constatant la trainée grise qui en maculait à présent la blancheur. Il la retira et l'humidité de sa chemise se rappela à lui. Elle avait un petit peu séché dans l'intervalle mais restait mouillée et il se dirigea vers une des armoires à vêtement du propriétaire des lieux. Après le coup qu'il venait de lui faire, il pouvait bien lui prêter quelque chose, non ?

Il farfouilla quelques instants, puis referma le meuble avec un pull blanc sous son bras qu'il posa sur le lit. Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais se stoppa et tendit l'oreille. Dans la pièce voisine, il entendit le léger bruit de l'eau et le « pop » d'une fiole qu'on ouvrait. Reim était toujours en train de se laver. Il avait le temps. Il se pressa néanmoins de défaire ses boutons et par mesure de précaution, tourna le dos à la porte au moment de la retirer. Reim ne devait pas voir ça. Personne ne devait voir ça.

Il baissa son œil et regarda l'hideuse marque noire qui couvrait son cœur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce qui n'était ni un sourire, ni une grimace. Juste une profonde amertume résignée. Il attrapa le pull et l'enfila prestement, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, essaya de les réarranger sans y parvenir (il avait toujours un satané épi à l'arrière du crâne dont le seul but était de le retarder le matin) et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit. Il s'installa contre le sommier, un coussin derrière son dos et réfléchit.

Il avait eu peur. Ça oui. Il pouvait encore sentir des frissons le parcourir en y repensant. Son corps s'était glacé à la vue des bulles d'air qui avaient crevé la surface de l'eau. Bon sang, que ce serait-il passé si cela avait vraiment été ça et qu'il n'était pas venu ? Les images de Miss Sharon en pleurs et d'un quelconque agent de Pandora lui annonçant la nouvelle l'assommèrent d'horreur.

Il serra les poings. Reim n'allait pas faire ça, il n'y avait aucune raison d'y penser… à moins qu'il lui ait menti ? Non, non, c'était ridicule. Reim n'était pas comme ça, il le connaissait mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ha… tu parles, il n'avait même pas su prévoir sa déclaration. Apparemment il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça. Tu parles d'une amitié.

Il se sentait lourd. Il pensait que leur relation était saine. Enfin… ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup de leur vie « privée », et Reim ne connaissait rien de son passé et ils ne parlaient pas non plus de leur famille ni… Ah. Stop. Stop.

Il se rassura en revoyant le plus jeune essayer de l'attaquer avec la mousse. Non, Reim ne comptait pas mettre fin à ses jours, si ça avait été le cas, il aurait été en colère contre lui pour l'en avoir empêché.

Break se mordit les lèvres alors qu'un frisson dérangeant le parcourait. Malgré son inquiétude il avait senti une onde de chaleur le parcourir en voyant le brun lui lancer son plus beau sourire, sa main nue et humide sur la sienne… Ses épaules aussi. Et tout le reste.

Un chaud frémissement parcouru son aine alors que le concept du brun, nu dans sa baignoire traversait son esprit. Malgré que la sensation fût plaisante, elle restait totalement déplacée et il s'empressa de se concentrer sur son travail, histoire de rassembler ses idées pour ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

…

Reim sortit finalement de la salle de bain une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, s'étant visiblement habillé à la hâte. Il venait de se frotter les cheveux et essayait d'empêcher ces derniers de partir dans tous les sens. Il jeta un œil vers la cheminée et sembla surpris de ne pas trouver Break dans un des fauteuils. Le jour était tombé au dehors, et la seule source de lumière provenait de l'âtre qui flambait généreusement. Il monta sur le lit et s'assis à ses côtés.

- Je suis prêt. Alors, ces archives ?

Ils discutèrent longuement ainsi, et Reim arrivait à apprécier ces moments où ils parlaient travail pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il se sentait utile à Break (bien qu'encore une fois, il ne soit qu'une facilité et en aucun cas indispensable). La seconde était que lors de ces discussions, Break était sérieux. Et pour qui le connaissait, c'était assez rare pour être appréciable. En vérité, il affectionnait cette facette de lui autant qu'il la redoutait. Il entrapercevait, dans ces petits moments, la profondeur des secrets et des préoccupations qui l'agitaient.

- Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que cette manifestation est anormale ? Enfin, toutes les manifestations venant de l'abysse sont différentes et imprévisibles, alors comment en reconnais-tu les anomalies ?

- Par intuition bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard qui n'avait plus rien de sérieux.

Ouch. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait rien lui révéler.

- …Si j'ai demandé cela c'est parce que je pensais pouvoir approfondir les recherches.

Le papier rose d'un bonbon effleura sa joue.

- Allons Reim, il serait temps que vous compreniez que je travaille en solitaire, lui rappela-t-il en reprenant un ton formel. Tant que je ne vous demande rien de plus, faire du zèle est inutile. Et puis vous avez bien assez de travail comme ça, je me dois de vous ménager.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu te restreins pour ma santé ? demanda-t-il en prenant le bonbon.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Si vous vous effondriez, ce serait au détriment de tous. Vous n'avez pas idée de votre importance ici-bas ! Je ne sais comment Pandora et le Duc réagiraient sans vous. Une guerre éclaterait, sans doute !

- Et toi ?

- …

Le sourire de Break se fana et il son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il finit par lui faire un petit sourire.

- Je viendrai à votre chevet vous rendre visite jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez obligé de vous lever car rester couché sera un enfer.

Reim émit un doux rire.

- Voilà qui te ressemble bien.

- Reim ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… ça va ?

Il tourna la tête et vit son ami étrangement fermé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait ramené ses genoux contre lui mais il semblait à présent s'y agripper, et son regard était baissé et cachés par ses mèches blanches. Il avait l'air… piteux.

- Xerx… ?

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comment ça. Il ne comprenait pas, la conversation avait été calme, relativement légère, et il s'était réjoui de constater qu'elle ressemblait à celles passées au coin du feu à ses côtés, avant que… avant que ces choses n'arrivent. Ils étaient détendus. Qu'il y avait-il tout à coup ?

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? répéta-t-il de manière un peu plus agressive.

Reim papillonna des yeux, surpris.

Break serra les dents. La question était pourtant simple non ? Il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le demander depuis des jours. Passé la stupéfaction, la colère et la gêne, il s'était mis à s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait se voiler la face, ce qui était arrivé était important. Important et grave. Et toutes ses raisons - aussi bonnes soient-elles - mises à part, Reim s'était à nouveau fait rejeter. Et par quelqu'un qu'il voyait souvent. Par lui. Malgré toutes ses raisons, ça restait de sa faute.

Il jeta un œil au brun à travers sa frange.

_Fragile Reim…_

_Fort mais si fragile…_

Il le savait mieux que personne. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé les premières fois. Enfin… aidé… il avait essayé plutôt. Et il s'était à nouveau prouvé qu'il ne savait pas consoler les gens. Il n'avait jamais su dire ce qu'il fallait, comme il le fallait. Finalement, le brun articula lentement :

- Je vais bien Xerxes... Et te te promets que je n'étais pas en train d'essayer de mettre fin à ma peine tout à l'heure… malgré mon désir d'y arriver.

Il releva brusquement la tête et le darda du regard. Son cadet ne le vit cependant pas, sa frange indisciplinée ombrageant toujours ses yeux de sa blancheur… il en était soulagé. Il détestait ces remous qui agitaient ses sens. Il détestait que cela se voie.

- Ah ! Non, se rattrapa le brun, je ne veux pas dire que j'ai envie de me suicider ! Ça non, jamais ! Je veux juste dire que j'essaie de trouver une solution pour arrêter de souffrir, ce qui n'est pas la même chose.

Break fronça les sourcils. Ah. C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient. Cela faisait bizarre. Sans dire un mot, il baissa les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Après, je ne vais pas te mentir en niant l'impact de ce qui est arrivé. Enfin…tu sais que je suis très stressé mais pas dépressif à ce point. Allons Xerx, tu me connais mieux que ça il me semble !

Reim soupira un peu, ne sachant trop que penser de la tournure de cette conversation. Break tiqua à ses paroles et secoua la tête pour dégager sa frange. Il plongea un regard intense dans le sien.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de quoi que ce soit, Reim.

…

La mâchoire de Reim se décrocha mais il se reprit bien vite.

Il ne n'était pas du tout sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais la bête dans sa poitrine fondait littéralement. Soudain, ses sentiments gémissaient. Il mourrait d'envie de tendre les bras pour le serrer contre lui, enfouir son nez dans sa chevelure blanche et inspirer son odeur. Il voulait lui dire mille choses intraduisibles, lui parler de sa surprise, de son plaisir à l'idée qu'il se préoccupe d'eux, s'inquiète pour lui, tienne à eux, à lui.

À la place il le regardait. Sans bouger. Un peu perdu, un peu ridicule, un peu décontenancé et très amoureux. Il pesait le pour et le contre.

Break ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Reim. Ils brillaient, ces yeux en amande. Ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient effrayants.

Il déglutit et brisa finalement le contact visuel. L'idée de continuer à se fixer l'oppressait. Une sensation diffuse, une appréhension de ce qui arriverait s'ils continuaient le prenait aux entrailles. Et il s'était toujours fié à son instinct. Là, il lui hurlait de vite battre en retraite.

Ils avaient franchi un seuil. Ils le sentaient. Ils étaient sur un mince fil et s'observaient presque avec une curiosité malsaine de spectateurs d'une performance dont personne ne saurait deviner l'issue.

Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de partir. Malgré cet épais malaise, Reim restait la personne avec qui il avait le plus de plaisir de passer son temps libre (en dehors de Sharon, cela allait de soi). Il avait confiance en lui. Partir, c'était fuir. Partir, c'était couper le fil. Et sans ce fil, c'était le néant. Le vide.

Tout sauf le vide.

Plus jamais.

Non.

_Plus jamais. _

- Xerx ?

Break releva les yeux vers lui et sentit qu'il s'était mis à grimacer. Ah. Il se détendit.

- Oui ?

- Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

Reim sourit.

- Aucune hésitation… merci.

Il lui répéta :

- Je vais bien tu sais.

- Mais tu souffres.

- … Oui. Ça te semble absurde ?

- Non… je comprends.

Il détourna le regard et fixa le mur en face.

- Je sais que c'est pénible.

Son ami sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Oui… ça l'est.

Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps. Il n'y avait soudain plus rien à dire. De lourds sujets se soulevaient, faisaient voler la poussière de leur mémoire, et ils s'y perdirent, comme deux noyés résignés qui attendaient que le courant se calme et les ramène à la surface. Ils réfléchirent. Ça leur arrivait déjà, autrefois, mais là c'était différent. Ce n'était pas sur le monde, ou uniquement sur des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Il s'agissait d'eux, aussi.

La pièce était chaude des flammes mourantes. De temps à autre, le faible craquement d'une bûche se faisait entendre. Ils restèrent là, sans parler, juste ensemble. Perdu dans des mondes antagonistes mais qui se mêlaient étrangement, à leur insu. Break avait fini par déplier ses jambes et s'était adossé au coussin, le regard perdu dans le vague, en face de lui. Reim s'était assis en tailleur, à côté de lui, et réfléchissait tout en le regardant, à moitié absent.

Finalement, la pendule sonna discrètement dix heures et sembla ramener Break de ses abîmes. Il s'étira un peu, faisant craquer sa nuque et brisa le silence d'un souffle.

- Il se fait tard.

- Tu veux partir ?

L'albinos marqua une pause.

- Non. Pas tout de suite.

- D'accord.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus léger, plus présent. Ils revenaient, essayaient de reprendre le fil.

- Je suppose, commença Reim, que tu n'as pas de solution à me proposer, avec ton expérience ?

- … pour ce fardeau ? Non. Je cherche encore.

- Je vois…

Break réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés puis dit :

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi donc ?

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, scrutant mutuellement leurs visages dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre, de deviner.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

Reim comprit. Il se frotta les yeux de ses longs doigts (que Break s'étonna de trouver grands et plutôt beaux) puis lui dit avec un sourire fatigué :

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai mille raison mais toutes vont te sembler ridicules. Tu es imprévisible, excentrique et insupportable, tu m'as apporté des ennuis depuis notre première rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- …

- Oui, tu peux sourire, c'est vrai et tu le sais. Mais moi je ne sais pas, Xerx, où plutôt je le sais mais ne voudrais pas que tu me ries au nez. Je t'ai déjà tout dit à la soirée. Tu es important, et tout ce que je veux, même si ça va te paraître horriblement niai (le pointa du doigt, hésitant) …c'est toi.

Break sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. C'avait été dit dans un souffle, comme un secret beau et honteux. Mais il serra les lèvres alors que le doigt désignait sans le savoir le sceau noirâtre sur sa poitrine. Cette marque qui scellait ses pêchés dont Reim ignorait l'existence. Naïf. Innocent. Se faisant encore des illusions à son sujet, le prenant peut-être même pour quelqu'un de respectable. Il baissa les yeux, très sombre.

- Tu ne me connais pas Reim.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

Ah…

Il retira lentement son doigt.

Il sentit les mots écraser sa poitrine et l'empêcher de respirer. Il ferma les yeux. Le ton ne laissait aucune place à l'hésitation. C'était un fait pour Break. Un fait. Et cela faisait mal. C'était la confirmation d'une de ces plus horribles peurs.

_Il ne le connaissait pas. _

Une pierre se fondait en lui pour écraser ses côtes, entourait sa tête, figeait sa mâchoire. Il se sentit affreusement malheureux. L'amertume le prit. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé à Break la chance de lui dire ça ? Il avait baissé sa garde, il avait eu confiance en leur discussion, il se sentait bien malgré le malaise, et voilà que tout s'effondrait.

Son bonheur de lui parler, disparu. Sa confiance écrasée. Son espoir fracassé.

_Toutes ces années et il ne le connaissait même pas. _

Break tourna la tête.

- Je vais y aller.

Non ! Non, non ! Il aurait voulu lui hurler de rester, l'empêcher de partir. Il ne fallait pas. Il sentait que tout se briserait. Tout. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir généré ça, il s'en voulait mortellement ! Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi était-il si idiot ?

- Reste !

Il se retourna. Reim avait baissé son visage, grimaçant, visiblement en proie à un supplice intérieure. Ce visage lui donna encore plus envie de partir, mais il y renonça.

- Je suis désolé… murmura Reim d'une voix grave.

- De quoi ?

- …

Break eut un sourire cynique.

- Allons Reim, la bêtise n'est pas excusable mais en ce qui te concerne, il s'agit plutôt de candeur. Décidément… (il soupira sombrement), tu es trop innocent.

Il le sentit confusément trembler mais l'impression disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il en fût soulagé.

- Alors raconte-moi.

- …

- Tout.

Break tordit sa nuque pour lui lancer un regard plein d'amertume.

- Non Reim, non.

- Pourquoi ?

Les épaules du plus vieux s'affaissèrent.

- Ne me force pas à le dire.

- Dis-le.

- D'accord : parce que.

Reim eût un soupire amer et baissa à nouveau la tête.

- J'ai compris.

Break se rapprocha un peu de lui, ne sachant trop que faire.

- Un jour, peut-être.

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il la regrettait déjà. Il avait déjà pensé à raconter son histoire à Reim, oui. Il était la personne la plus digne de confiance qu'il connaissait, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'imaginer lui raconter. Tout lui raconter. C'était trop. Trop long, trop sombre, trop abject. Il craignait de ne pouvoir arriver jusqu'au bout, soit parce que le plus jeune l'aurait haï avant la fin, soit parce qu'il n'en aurait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Devant personne. Il ne voulait pas faire de promesse, il ne voulait pas s'engager, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il avait le temps. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas encore, pas maintenant.

Il tendit la main vers Reim mais ne savait pas qu'en faire et la rabaissa. Il changea de sujet.

- Mais Reim, pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais, si j'y réfléchis avec mon expérience personnelle et ce que tu as déjà fait, ton désir de « possession » est d'un ordre relativement différent.

Reim se sentit gêné devant le sourire plein de sous-entendu que Break lui lançait. Il retira ses lunettes qu'il se mit à nettoyer nerveusement sur un pan de son peignoir avant de réaliser que cela ne faisait que les salir encore plus. L'autre se moqua de lui.

- Décidément, Reim, vous me rappelez parfois gravement mademoiselle Sharon.

Le brun s'offusqua.

- Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, elle n'a pas encore compris comment fonctionnaient réellement les hommes. Mais je persiste à croire que tu as une opinion bien trop basse des relations sentimentales.

Break haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais la pendule le devança en sonnant à nouveau. Il jugea de l'heure mais s'installa à nouveau sur le lit.

- Il serait temps que j'y aille vraiment…

- Si tu n'en as pas envie, reste, proposa Reim qui se berçait de soulagement.

Il était rassuré. Il avait clairement fait un effort pour les remettre sur les rails. Reim lui en était reconnaissant et sa tendresse n'en grandissait que plus. Il se sentait mieux, malgré qu'il soit un peu plus sur ses gardes. Break avait envie de rester avec lui. Et Reim savait que c'était un acte tout à fait platonique de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il restait, c'était par affection pour lui, et donc son envie de le prendre dans ses bras était totalement justifiée. Il se gifla mentalement. Ça devenait une habitude.

- Mmh… fit son aîné en observant le feu mourant.

- Dis-moi, ce pull est à moi, non ?

- Oui, je te l'ai emprunté. Je suppose que cela ne te pose pas de problème insurmontable ?

- Je m'en sors… le blanc te va bien.

- On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, tiens.

- J'étais sérieux.

- Je sais. Tu es toujours sérieux. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas drôle.

- Quoi, tu aurais préféré que tout ça ne soit qu'une blague ?

Il avait essayé de faire une blague, bancale certes, mais fût saisit par la réaction de Break. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, le regard dans le vague, surpris et ayant l'air de se dire que c'était une bonne question. Reim ne put que sonder ce visage en pleine réflexion, la gorge serrée.

Pourquoi hésitait-il ?

La réponse devait être « oui ».

Il se pinça discrètement l'intérieur du poignet pour s'empêcher de penser trop vite. Soudain, à la place d'une réponse, Break posa une autre question.

- Tu as vraiment envie de te marier ?

Reim pu voir dans son regard qu'il aurait voulu ravaler sa question alors qu'il était encore en train de la poser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le plus vieux avait déjà commencé à descendre du lit en marmonnant un « non rien, laisse tomber ». Le temps qu'il le rappelle, l'albinos avait ramassé ses affaires et quitté la pièce avec un grand sourire crispé en désignant la pendule.

Le silence envahi la pièce après que la porte se fût fermée. Reim se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Seul sur son lit, fixant sans la voir la place où son meilleur ami était encore assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Il n'avait pas pu voir ses yeux au moment de partir, mais son expression lui avait semblé tourmentée.

…Avait-il envie de se marier ?

Mais… en quoi cela lui posait-il un problème ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Oooh, alors ? Alors ? J'attends vos HURLEMENTS ! Plus sérieusement j'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire, parce que je n'en était jamais satisfaite. Tout a été vu et revu vingt fois, et j'ai rajouté des éléments jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus intéressé ? Quelque chose vous a-t-il paru OC ? **Mes petits chocolats, j'ai besoin de vos divins mots ! **

**Preview et PS** : À la base, la scène de la salle de bain n'aurait dû être que comique et légère (avec une bonne touche de sensualité)... puis Reim a pris le contrôle. Ah, et pour le prochain chapitre, un seul mot : confrontations.


	9. Les Autres

Bonsoiiir. Je poste de chapitre un peu sur les nerfs, en retard, après avoir passé une journée de travail très improductive et frustrante. J'ai relu, j'ai rerelu, mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi. C'est quand même mon plus long chapitre (ou le deuxième après le 8ème) ! On se retrouve en bas mes choupinous ! *saute en bas*

* * *

**Les Autres**

En ouvrant la grande porte de la salle à manger de son enfance, Reim aperçu sa famille déjà attablée. Le service n'avait pas encore été fait et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée. Tous étonnés et souriants (ou presque, quelques-uns étaient clairement forcés mais qu'importait, il était habitué).

- Bien le bonjour, veuillez excusez mon léger retard.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et l'on se leva pour venir le saluer. Sa mère fût la première à ses côtés et la voir après tout ce temps était aussi étrange qu'agréable. Elle lui semblait plus petite et plus fatiguée qu'avant, mais il réalisa que c'était lui qui avait grandi.

- Comme tu as changé mon fils, constata-t-elle tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Une bouffée de nostalgie enfantine le saisi. Elle sentait toujours la vanille et le jasmin… mais elle était si petite à présent. Elle réarrangea son chignon après qu'ils se soient séparés et lui demanda si le voyage s'était bien passé. Il acquiesça du bout des lèvres mais se détourna pour saluer ses frères et son père qui l'entouraient. Ce dernier arborait toujours son éternel air digne, droit comme un I et lui lança un regard réprobateur derrière ses lunettes carrées.

- Reim, rappelez-moi les trois préceptes que je vous ai enseignés je vous prie ?

- Assiduité, fidélité, ponctualité, répondit-il machinalement. Je suis navré Père, notre cocher n'a pu-…

- Pas d'excuses ! claqua-t-il sévèrement.

Reim se raidit, une sueur froide dans la nuque.

- Enfin Darling, le poussa gentiment sa femme. Cessez votre petite comédie ! Il est si rare que nous puissions voir notre garçon, ne le faites pas fuir !

Le grand homme se détendit et lança un regard affectueux à son fils.

- Je plaisantais Reim. Détendez vos nerfs, ils sont déjà soumis à bien rude épreuve.

Il s'avança vers lui et lui fit une brève accolade. Reim sourit, un peu étourdi. Il n'avait jamais su reconnaître les plaisanteries de son père, tant elles étaient rares. Il lui semblait qu'il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Votre frère Calum est encore plus en retard que vous, glissa sa mère, donc il n'y a aucune raison de vous en faire. Les routes sont ce qu'elles sont, d'ailleurs j'étais justement en train de discuter avec Nevin et Coll sur l'idée de faire refaire le chemin devant l'église du village voisin. Il est dans un état épouvantable, on croirait rouler en pleine montagne.

Ses deux jeunes frères se tenaient à côté de leurs parents et le saluèrent laconiquement. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Nevin, son cadet, et ce dernier s'entendait mieux avec Calum qui l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait transmis son manque d'affection our Reim. Depuis ce temps-là, leur relation s'était refroidie. Quant à Coll, le benjamin, leurs quatorze and de différence et la perpétuelle absence du brun avait fait d'eux de quasi étrangers. Reim savait que du haut de ses huit ans, il devait plutôt le considérer comme un vague parents, un oncle peut-être, plutôt que comme un frère. Ils avaient dû se voir à peine cinq fois. Reim s'ébahissait bêtement de la vitesse à laquelle il grandissait. Il se sentait vieux en le regardant. Il se souvenait encore de lui bébé.

Ah, cela devait être ça que Break devait ressentir en le voyant. L'impression d'être un vieux croûton.

Sa mère le prit par le bras en riant doucement et les força gentiment à se mettre à table. Une fois assis et servis, son père lui posa mille questions sur son travail, sur le Duc, sur Pandora. Homme toujours pragmatique et sérieux, son père occupait une place importante dans le vaste réseau de renseignement des Barma. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau alors qu'ils attaquaient le plat principal et l'aîné de la famille entra à grandes enjambées, se débarrassant de son manteau d'un geste majestueux en s'excusant de son retard. Il contourna la table et embrassa leur mère. Reim se leva à son approche.

Calum se stoppa, la main dans ses cheveux bruns foncés qu'il essayait de remettre en place et ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement en le voyant. Un mélange de frustration et de surprise, sans doute à la vue de combien il avait changé. Il se reprit bien vite et lui tendit une main raide que Reim prit avec une égale dureté. Cela faisait au moins combien… trois ans, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ?

Joie de l'indifférence mutuelle. Ils faisaient toujours un point d'honneur à éviter de se croiser lorsque Reim venait en visite.

- Cela fait longtemps.

- En effet.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Reim.

Son aîné se repassa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux (c'était un tic qu''il avait depuis l'enfance, et Reim avait arrêté de faire des commentaires depuis la fois où il s'était fait hurler dessus une fois où son frère était de trop mauvaise humeur). Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'anneau doré qui luisait à son annuaire gauche. Il serra les dents, une bouffée d'agacement inhabituelle l'envahissant. Ah ça, il aimait l'exhiber cette fichue bague ! Sa plus grande fierté ! Il se rassit Calum prit place à table, en face de lui, à côté du benjamin.

- Beaucoup de travail, comme toujours, lui répondit-il vaguement. Et toi, comment va le Duc ?

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec une rancœur savamment déguisée. Seul Reim (et peut-être Nevin) pouvaient l'entendre. Il le dévisageait avec insistance et Reim savait pourquoi.

- Il va très bien, comme tu le sais.

La famille entière était au service de la famille Barma, la question était donc inutile. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait bien ! Ils étaient les serviteurs, ils les avaient suivis lorsqu'ils avaient été chassés de leur pays, la moindre des choses était d'être au courant de son était de santé.

Fidèles, assidus, et ponctuels

Le dernier étant un ajout obsessionnel de leur père.

Calum le dévisageait toujours. Il serra les lèvres.

- Et comment va Hélène ? demanda Reim.

- Elle se porte comme un charme… un peu malade à cause de ce froid, mais rien de grave.

Le repas fût servi et les deux frères évitèrent soigneusement de se reparler. Reim fût prit entre les feux de ses parents qui l'assaillaient de questions sur son travail et sa santé. Sa mère en particulier, très insistante, posa sa main sur son coude et lui demanda s'il avait rencontré une gentille fille au détour d'une réception. Il lui répondit aimablement que non et que de toute manière il n'aurait pas le temps avec son travail de s'occuper d'une demoiselle. Elle soupira, ennuyée et se tourna vers son mari.

- Très Cher, ne pourriez-vous parlez au Duc pour qu'il soit quelque peu déchargé de cette somme de travail inconcevable ? Il a aussi le droit de s'occuper de lui et de préparer son futur, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous savaient que l'interpellé resterait campé sur ses positions. Le devoir de serviteur était un précepte de vie. C'était ce pour quoi leur famille existait.

- Très Chère, je ne conçois pas m'opposer aux ordres de Monsieur le Duc. Il est assez sage pour savoir ce qu'il veut, et s'il désire que Reim poursuive sur cette laborieuse voie, il le fera. Peut-être les choses changeront-elles dans quelques années, ne vous inquiétez pas, Reim encore est jeune, il a le temps de s'occuper de son futur.

- Vous exagérez, protesta la femme, il a aussi une vie à mener ! Enfin, votre frère et votre père avaient bien eût le droit de faire leur vie malgré le travail. Regardez-le, il travaille à plein temps pour le Duc et cette organisation. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de gagner un peu de temps non ? Par exemple Reim, cette organisation, Pandora, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y travailler aussi longtemps que vous le faites !

Il avala une gorgée d'eau et prépara soigneusement sa réponse.

- Il se trouve Mère, que j'y suis obligé. Monsieur le Duc y tient un poste élevé et est toujours à la recherche d'informations importantes que seul mon poste en particulier peut lui fournir. Je me dois de plus d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec tous mes supérieurs des autres services pour pouvoir aussi, en temps venu, obtenir ce que mon Maître désire. C'est un travail à plein temps, et bien qu'un jour de congé de temps en temps ne serait point de refus, je ne pourrais m'arrêter bien plus longtemps pour m'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sa mère fit la moue et s'adressa à nouveau à son mari.

- Il travaille chez le Duc depuis plus de dix ans et à chaque fois que je le vois il a perdu un peu plus du temps personnel qui lui était dû. Il se fait presque exploiter. Enfin, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il a le droit lui aussi de se trouver une gentille épouse comme son frère ou son cousin ?

Calum eût un petit sourire supérieur et dédaigneux. Reim serra les dents. C'est ça, vante-toi et garde ta rancœur pour toi.

- Chère amie, répondit leur père, vous ne semblez pas réaliser que Reim occupe une place très importante au sein de Pandora et que cette dernière est indispensable au Duc. Les désirs de ce dernier sont la priorité de Reim, et si son horaire doit s'en retrouver rempli, c'est qu'il doit en être ainsi. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en regardant son fils, je n'opposerai aucune objection si vous décidez d'aménager votre temps de travail un peu différemment, tant que cela reste dans les limites du raisonnables.

Reim acquiesça avec un sourire. Il comprenait le message. « Si tu veux t'offrir du temps pour une amante ou une fiancée, à ta guise. Mais fait ton boulot. » Il aurait juré sentir sa mère se tendre un peu à l'entente de ces mots, mais l'impression disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Son regard se porta vers Coll, le benjamin.

Oui, son père lui en tout cas, avait su trouver du temps pour une amante.

Il retira ses lunettes qu'il essuya avec un mouchoir qu'il tira de sa poche. Il observa avec un sourire Coll – qui en portait aussi – nettoyer les siennes à son tour. Reim sourit. Il aimait bien le garçon, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été dérangé par l'idée qu'ils n'aient pas la même mère. Oh, ça avait fait du bruit à sa naissance, mais Dieu merci l'enfant avait été relativement épargné par les ragots. Reim se souvenait encore du scandale qu'ils avaient tenté d'étouffer autours de sa quinzième année. À cette époque déjà, il avait une conscience aigüe de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur une renommée familiale. Calum tournait en rond dans le salon en se rongeant les ongles, inquiet pour son avenir.

Reim avait été moins stressé que ce dernier par la naissance. Il avait déjà quelque peu pris ses distances avec sa famille. Cet éloignement était aussi involontaire qu'inévitable. Il passait tout son temps au manoir des Barma, et ne rentrait à la maison qu'une fois par mois pour seulement quelques jours. Et lorsqu'il avait vu le nourrisson, dans son berceau, si frais, si innocent et si seul, il n'avait ressenti que tendresse et pitié. Il avait redouté ce qui lui arriverait, redouté comment il serait traité.

Et il l'avait à présent en face de lui, mangeant à la table familiale tout à fait normalement. Cela le rendait heureux. Un simple soulagement, de voir une vie qui aurait pu si mal tourner se retrouver dans cette situation. Il fût sortit de sa rêverie par le poids du regard de son aîné sur lui.

Il leva les yeux et soutint le regard perçant.

- C'est incroyable comme tu lui ressembles, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Un peu plus à chaque fois que je te vois.

Reim crispa ses mâchoires.

À son grand malheur, son père tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda pensivement. Après un moment, il soupira tendrement.

- C'est vrai.

Reim ne savait pas comment le prendre. Quelque part il en était heureux… ou honoré ? Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle il avait le contrôle, donc il trouvait ces regards dérangeants, déplacés même. Il trouvait que l'admiration de son père n'était pas méritée. Il trouvait le ressentiment de son frère injuste.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu es véritablement son portrait craché.

Reim n'avait plus regardé l'album familial depuis des années. Il avait vu les photos lorsqu'il était encore petit, avait vu le visage d'un homme adulte. À présent qu'il en devenait un, il n'arrivait plus à s'en rappeler et trouverait dérangeant de se comparer, de lui ressembler à ce point. Disaient-ils vrai ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de vérifier mais la curiosité le taraudait.

Le regard de son frère était cependant une preuve en elle-même. Ce dernier l'examinait, tournant son verre entre ses doigts.

- Je me demande ce que grand-père dirait s'il était encore là…

C'était dit sur un ton pensif, mais une vieille amertume suintait.

_Je n'ai pas choisi ça, Calum. _

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute._

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu en as le prénom et moi le visage._

_Ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir non plus._

_Je ne t'ai rien volé. Je ne t'ai rien pris._

_Alors arrête. Arrête. _

On changea de sujet. Il passa le reste du dîner à écouter parler sa mère, et parfois, une pensée pour Break se glissait entre ses soucis.

Il lui manquait.

.oOooOo.

Dans les couloirs de Pandora, se promenait un enfant adoptif des Nightray à la recherche de Reim. Les couloirs étaient grands, tortueux, et bien qu'il connut les lieux, il ne pouvait que s'interroger sur les pièces dans lesquelles il était autorisé d'entrer et les autres. Pandora était parsemé de petits appartements pour des invités, de chambres, de salons et autres endroits réservés à la noblesse.

Oui, Gilbert faisait lui aussi partie de la noblesse, et entrer dans une de ces pièces n'aurait pas constitué un crime punissable, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était entrer dans un appartement occupé ou déranger des gens importants.

Ou pire. Des femmes.

Il frissonna. La dernière fois qu'il était tombé sur un groupe de jeunes filles, c'était en passant dans une des serres des jardins. Il avait voulu prendre un raccourci pour atteindre l'entrée de service des bureaux et était tombé sur une petite réunion de demoiselles de son âge (du moins il présumait) qui l'avaient kidnappé pour qu'il prenne le thé avec elles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles avaient fait ça ! Et certaines lui avaient posé des questions sur son travail ou son frère et… ah, c'était terrible ! Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qui lui arrivait. Elles lui touchaient toutes les mains ou les bras, l'avaient complimenté (pourquoi !? il revenait d'une séance de sport, il était tout sauf présentable !), avaient gloussé à chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche… !

…aaaah….

Il s'appuya contre un des murs du couloir. Il avait l'impression que son âme s'échappait de son corps à ces souvenirs. Il pensa à Oz.

Il lui manquait. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il avait disparu, et il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui manque. Lui aimait parler aux femmes, lui comprenait, lui aurait pu lui expliquer.

Non, décidément cette impression horrible d'être incomplet et perdu sans lui ne s'était pas dissipée avec le temps. Il attendait le jour où il le reverrait avec la même impatience qu'autrefois. Encore plus fortement même !

Il se secoua et étira sa nuque. Bon, il devait trouver Reim.

Il repartit et finit par retrouver les couloirs menant à son bureau. Il vérifia une énième fois les feuilles qu'il portait sous son bras. Il était partit en mission la semaine précédente et était très fier de lui amener son rapport dans les temps. Surtout qu'il l'avait peaufiné et déjà écrit une seconde fois.

Les yeux parcourant les feuilles, il ne fit pas attention et en tournant au coin, s'écrasa le nez sur le torse de Break qui le regarda s'affaler par terre en éparpillant ses feuilles.

- Aaaaaïe ! gémit-il en se tenant le nez.

Lorsqu'il vit Break il rougit, bafouilla, s'excusa, s'alarma en voyant ses feuilles, paniqua et se mit à ramper par terre pour les ramasser.

Break grimaça.

... pathétique.

- Bonjour… (il regarda autours de lui et ne voyant personne), jeune et maladroit Gilbert ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ce dernier rampait toujours après ses feuilles et lui bafouilla une réponse affirmative. L'albinos poussa un soupire souriant et s'agenouilla pour l'aider.

- Tous ces papiers que je vois recouvert de votre écriture malhabile, que sont-ils donc ? Un roman ? Vous seriez-vous découvert une passion écrivaine ? Dites-moi, le sujet serait-il un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts ?

Gilbert rougit furieusement et arracha les feuilles des mains d'un Break goguenard.

- NON ! CE SONT M-MES RAPPORTS !

- Ne hurlez donc pas aussi fort enfiiin, vous allez rameuter tout Pandora ! geignit Break en se bouchant les oreilles.

- P-pardon.

- Mais dites-moi, poursuivit-il en se relevant d'un bon souple, cela me semble beaucoup de feuilles pour un seul rapport. Votre mission n'était pas si longue il me semble?

- C-ce… (il se racla la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance, ce qui ne fonctionna guère), c'est parce que je l'ai déjà réécrit une seconde fois.

Break haussa les sourcils.

- En voilà une idée singulière.

- Reim travaille déjà beaucoup, et il semblait vraiment très stressé ces derniers temps. Et il était… plutôt énervé après moi. J'espérais me faire pardonner pour mes précédents retards en lui épargnant un peu de temps de recopiage. Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir…

Le jeune homme le regarda avec son sourire gêné et plein de bonne volonté. Break rit doucement.

- Voilà qui est très prévenant de votre part _Messire_, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas s'occuper de lui-même ou s'informer de choses importantes.

Gilbert grimaça.

- Je fais ce que je peux et je vous prierais de vous occuper de vos affaires, _Valet_. Je n'ai que faire de vos leçons de morale !

Break se mordit la lèvre, un immense sourire traversant son visage.

- Je comprends bien cela, mais si vous étiez aussi au courant que vous le dites, vous sauriez que Reim n'est pas là en ce moment et qu'il revient en début de semaine prochaine.

La bouche du plus jeune s'ouvrit en grand et il ressembla pendant une seconde à un gros poisson. Il la referma et baissa la tête, dépité. L'albinos, à travers son amusement, se sentait presque mal pour lui. Presque.

- Cependant, ajouta-t-il, ce gain de temps fera plaisir à ses collègues. Et à Reim aussi lorsqu'il apprendra cette délicate attention de votre part.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi…

- Je ne me moquais même pas cette fois.

Gilbert releva la tête vers lui, toujours dépité.

- Et sinon, demanda-t-il sombrement, comment allez-vous ?

- Mh ? Oh mais je me porte comme un charme, comme toujours !

- D'accord… Je suppose que vous verrez Reim plus vite que moi à son retour, puisque vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, alors j'aimerais bien que vous lui passiez un message de ma part…

- Décidément personne ne se parle directement. La dernière fois c'était lui qui vous a demandé de me parler ! Enfin… d'accord. Et nous ne passons pas _tout_ notre temps ensemble.

- Hein ? Ah non, je sais bien, mais vous êtes tout de même très proches, enfin meilleures amis, alors je pensais qu'il était légitime que-…

- Oui, le coupa Break, que voulez-vous ?

- J-juste lui dire que Vincent rendra son rapport en retard. Il m'a envoyé une lettre, il a attrapé un rhume près d'Aurore, et il doit se soigner avant de rentrer. Je ne sais pas comment l'administration est censée gérer ça ou si je dois remplir un formulaire ou… ah, bref, on m'a dit de m'adresser directement au chef. Mais comme il n'est pas là…

- Mmmbon, huma Break en lui prenant le paquet de feuille des mains. Je dois passer à son bureau de toute manière, alors je peux bien vous épargner, dans ma grande bonté, de faire le trajet. Je déposerai votre rapport et votre message à ses collègues.

Le jeune Nightray écarquilla les yeux, médusé par tant de gentillesse. Ce n'était pas normal.

- T-tu es sûr ? Merci…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que si vous y aller, vous vous tromperez de porte et ouvrirez le placard à balais juste à côté, ce qui vous vaudra les rires des passants qui vous auront vu toquer dix minutes contre la porte.

Ah…

Break éclata d'un rire jovial qui résonna dans le couloir vide. Il tapota l'épaule de Gilbert et s'en alla d'un pas allègre en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Ce garçon était si facile à taquiner ! Un peu comme Reim mais avec un côté pathétique venant de son manque de confiance en lui. Mmh, Mademoiselle Sharon et Reim pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur le fait qu'il n'était pas gentil de sa part de le « martyriser », mais c'était trop diablement divertissant. De bonne humeur, il se dirigea vers les locaux en question, croisant quelques personnes qui le dévisagèrent à cause de son sourire sans doute un peu trop réjoui et injustifié à leur goût. Il entra d'un pas toujours joyeux dans le bureau vide et posa le double rapport sur le bureau de Reim. Il toqua ensuite à la porte du bureau de ses collègues.

- Oui ?

Il entrouvrit la porte et aperçu seulement le collaborateur blond qui leva la tête et fût surprit de le voir.

- Mais bonjour !

- Bonjour. Je viens de la part de Messire Gilbert.

Il lui expliqua en deux mots les objets de sa visite et Amand se leva de son bureau pour venir feuilleter le rapport. Apparemment satisfait (et étonné de la petite attention de recopiage), il tassa le paquet de feuille sur le bureau et le glissa sous son bras.

- Merci beaucoup pour la commission. Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires pour le rapport de Messire Vincent. Autre chose ?

Break s'empêcha de faire une remarque sur l'expression que l'autre homme avait eue en parlant de Vincent Nightray. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à mépriser le sale petit loir. Il poursuivit :

- J'étais aussi venu pour vous demander s'il était possible de consulter un dossier particulier.

Amand plissa les yeux.

- Pour le compte de qui ?

Break resta silencieux. Amand eut un haussement de sourcils et décida de laisser tomber les formalités et les faux-semblants.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que tu fouines dans nos archives et nos rapports et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Reim te laisse le faire et Reim étant mon supérieur, j'approuve et respecte ses décisions. Juste une question : si je refuse, tu lui demanderas plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Au moins voilà une réponse honnête. Bien, que veux-tu ?

- Justement, j'aimerais le dernier rapport de mission de Vincent Nightray.

Amand plissa encore plus les yeux et s'empêcha de demander pourquoi.

- Il est aux archives, je peux aller le chercher si tu restes ici et garde les locaux.

- Sans problème.

Amand s'en alla et Break fit le tour de la pièce. Il la connaissait par cœur, et bien que le contenu des tiroirs soit d'un ennui des plus bureaucratiques, c'était toujours agréable de fouiller un peu. Après avoir parcouru la petite bibliothèque et constaté qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour lui de fouiller dans ces montagnes de documents (il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à trouver quoi que ce soit, le système de classement était bien trop complexe et ennuyeux), il s'assit au bureau.

C'était assez amusant d'être assis à la place de Reim. Il pouvait presque sentir son aura, présente dans le fauteuil, mais ça ne devait être qu'une impression. Il l'imagina, en train de justement le recevoir et lui administrer une remontrance de plus. Il leva le doigt et le pointa sur un lui imaginaire.

- Vous vous moquez du monde, Xerxes Break ! imita-t-il. Il vous faudrait allez-vous acheter une montre et du respect, et ne vous retenez pas sur le prix !

Il rit gentiment. Aaah… Reim.

Il devait être en famille à présent.

Mmh. Parfois il oubliait que Reim avait une famille. Il semblait aussi seul au monde que lui, la plupart du temps. Il n'en parlait jamais, n'allait jamais les voir. Break savait que c'était mal de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cet état de fait. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Reim soit orphelin, loin de là, mais c'était agréable de ne pas être avec quelqu'un qui lui raconterait ses histoires de famille à longueur de temps alors que lui n'en avait plus.

…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il aimait bien oublier que Reim avait de la famille. Il se sentait plus proche de lui. Cela leur faisait un point commun de plus.

Enfin, pas qu'ils aient tant de points communs. En fait ils en avaient peu.

C'était même étrange qu'ils soient devenus amis.

Break se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur.

Et le reste aussi, c'était étrange…

Et amoral aussi.

Il se laissa aller sur le dossier de la chaise et essaya d'ouvrir les tiroirs. Tous soigneusement fermés à clés, évidemment. Ah, non ! Pas celui du milieu ! Tsss, Reim.

Il l'ouvrit, avide d'y découvrir quelques chose d'intéressant, et y trouva seulement une boite de crayons et deux encriers. Pfff… assommant. Il pencha la tête pour sonder le fond dudit tiroir et y vit une boite violette familière. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et il sortit le petit coffre à bonbons de sa cachette.

- Reim… ça ne se fait pas de manger pendant le travail. Enfin, je suppose que j'ai été un mauvais exemple, mais c'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû m'imiter.

Comme punition il sortit sa propre boite de sa poche et transvasa le contenu de celle de son ami dans la sienne. Ça tombait bien, ça réserve était presque vide. Il prit un petit morceau de papier, écrivit quelques mots dessus avec la plume posée sur le bureau, le plia en deux et le mit dans la boite. Il la rangea dans le bureau à sa place et referma le tiroir avec un sourire satisfait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus fait de plaisanterie. Il devrait apprécier.

Il croquait un bonbon alors que la porte se rouvrait. Il se releva et remit la chaise en place avant d'aller prendre le rapport qu'Amand lui tendait.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Pas de quoi. On a un creux dans notre travail, alors autant le faire maintenant plutôt que de perdre du temps à son retour, pendant la pire période de l'année.

- Effectivement. Je vais vous laisser travailler à présent, encore merci.

Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsque la voix d'Amand le stoppa.

- Attends !

- Oui ?

- …

Il se retourna et découvrit le visage pensif du blond rivé sur lui. Il se caressait le menton, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Il semblait emprunté. Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

- Tu n'es pas dégouté par Reim.

C'était une affirmation. Break attendit, les sourcils froncés mais rien d'autre ne vint. Il fût à la fois étonné et blasé de réaliser que les collègues de Reim était au courant de ce qui était arrivé. En même temps… ah, c'était évident. Mais ça l'énervait quand même.

- Non. Et alors ?

- Et alors ce n'est pas normal. Quelqu'un de « normal » devrait l'être. Tu aurais dû arrêter de lui parler.

- Est-ce moi ou cela ressemble-t-il à un reproche ?

- Cela n'en est pas un. Mais cela m'amène à m'interroger…

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant et Break détesta cordialement ce regard qui essayait de le transpercer et de lire dans son esprit.

- Ce qui est arrivé ne nous regarde que lui et moi et je vous saurai gré, à toi et ton ami, de vous tenir en dehors de tout ça.

- Je m'en serais douté.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique, je suppose que c'est vous deux qui l'avez encouragé dans ses bêtises, me trompe-je ?

La lueur dans les yeux d'Amand vacilla un instant mais il se reprit bien vite.

- …Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ?

- Depuis le début. C'est assez facile à deviner, vu comment vous vous regardez toi et ton « collègue ».

- Justement non, répondit-il lentement. Personne d'autre, à part Reim, ne l'a remarqué il me semble. Si c'était le cas, tout Pandora serait au courant.

- C'est possible.

Break prenait une joie sombre des doutes qui assaillaient l'homme en face de lui.

- J'aimerais te poser une question.

- Et je n'en ai pas envie, déclara l'albinos qui s'énervait et se retourna vers la porte.

- Ne fuis pas.

Il se raidit. Non mais pour qui il se prenait !? Il se retourna à nouveau et lui fit face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Comprendre. Quelque chose me dérange chez toi depuis un bon moment mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement.

- Oh ? Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que la plupart des gens trouvent en moins d'une minute.

- Uhm. Certes, mais je ne parle pas de ton comportement habituel. C'est ton attitude envers Reim depuis un mois qui me laisse perplexe.

- Bien, et je suis censé t'aider à trouver ?

- Non. Mais de mon point de vue, tu aurais dû avoir une réaction soit très positive, soit très négative envers lui après sa déclaration. D'autant plus que ça n'a pas dû être une expérience complètement inédite pour toi.

Break lui lança un regard interrogatif. Amand eut un air blasé de celui à qui on ne la fait pas. Il l'avait vu sensiblement se crisper. Il lâcha :

- Toi et moi, on est pareils.

Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence. Break serra les mâchoires, réalisant avec agacement de quoi il parlait. Amand poursuivit, ignorant son regard contrarié.

- Nous avons les deux cette ligne gracieuse, dit-il en laissant courir ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à ses hanches. Ces hanches fines, ces membres élégants, ces traits qui nous ont apporté bien des problèmes… et des avances pour le moins… surprenantes.

- …

- Toi aussi ça t'es arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

Break le fixa froidement.

- Bien sûr… souffla Amand. Bien sûr que ça t'es arrivé, je le savais, oui, je le savais. C'était inévitable. Avec des hanches et des doigts pareils…

Sans réfléchir, Break cacha ses mains derrière son dos. Il se mordit la langue. Zut. Mais il détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur ses doigts. Amand sourit maladroitement.

- Ah, désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste que j'essaie de comprendre ta réaction envers Reim qui, je l'avoue, est pour moi des plus incompréhensibles. Je veux dire… (il réfléchit un instant). Tu as dû recevoir des avances depuis ton adolescence… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après, il y a deux cas de figures possible : soit tu t'es, comme moi, uhm… (il sourit) découvert un « penchant », soit tu as été dégoûté. Si je pars du principe que tu as un penchant, tu as pu rejeter Reim soit parce qu'il est ton ami et que tu ne voulais pas changer votre relation, soit parce qu'il n'est pas du tout ton genre. Ou alors tu l'as repoussé parce que tu n'es pas intéressé à avoir de relation dans l'immédiat.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à Break et vit qu'il avait serré les lèvres, apparemment profondément mécontent de se trouver dans cette pièce. Passablement hostile aussi. Mais Amand s'en fichait. Il était lancé et commençait à être de plus en plus irrité par son attitude. Il savait bien, avant même d'en parler, que Break n'allait pas l'aider mais ça commençait vraiment à lui briser les pompons.

- Après, si tu n'es pas intéressé par les hommes, cela peut aller du simple désintérêt au total dégoût. Mais si tu es dérangé à ce point par ce genre de remarque sur ton physique – ce que je déduis à partir de ta présente attitude face à des compliments faits par quelqu'un de désintéressé – tu ne dois pas avoir été des plus ravi par les avances que l'on a dû te faire dans ta prime jeunesse, et je présume, encore maintenant. Donc tu devrais être cordialement dégoûté par les avances faites par Reim. Or… tu ne l'es pas. En tout cas au point de ne plus lui parler… ou de l'embrasser.

Break eût la sensation de recevoir une claque mais au lieu d'avoir mal, il sentit la colère monter violemment en lui. Vraiment au courant de _tout_, hein ? Il haï Reim. Il le haï pour avoir raconté ça à ses collègues. Et si quelqu'un d'autre apprenait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se dirait de lui ? Bon sang, tout sauf ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il soudainement, montrant les dents.

Amand haussa le ton, apparemment énervé lui aussi.

- Je veux savoir ce que je devrai lui dire à son retour ! Je veux savoir si je dois commencer à essayer de lui mettre en tête l'idée qu'il doit te considérer comme une cause perdue. Je dois savoir si je vais devoir écraser ses espoirs. Je veux savoir quoi lui dire, où le guider pour que la chute ne soit pas _trop_ douloureuse.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te dire quoi que ce soit ? En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il, toi et ton collègue ? Ce sont _nos_ affaires ! Sans vous, _rien_ de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Amand fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

- Ça me regarde parce que _moi aussi_ je suis son ami. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Reim a plein d'amis, plein de gens qui tiennent à lui. Il n'y a pas que toi dans sa vie, tu sais. Pas que toi et ton foutu égoïsme. Et en constatant la manière dont tu as géré la situation jusqu'ici, j'en conclu que tu n'as aucune idée de comment lui dire clairement « non » sans le blesser.

Break le déchiqueta du regard mais Amand ne se laissa pas affecter. Il se mordit la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter dans un souffle :

- Ou alors tu ne sais pas ce que tu te veux.

Là il eut un mouvement de recul. Le regard s'était presque fait meurtrier, et bien qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable, il savait que Xerxes Break était le combattant le plus puissant de Pandora. Il l'avait vu une fois à l'œuvre lors qu'une séance d'entrainement. De quoi vous glacer le sang. Break avança d'un pas et il se fit violence pour ne pas reculer et garda le menton levé, ses yeux rivés sur lui, défiant.

- Ce qu'il se passe entre Reim et moi ne regarde personne d'autre que nous, grogna-t-il. Tu te crois sans doute très intelligent, tu crois sans doute connaître tout de ma vie. Je t'interdis de nous comparer. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide.

- Pourtant Reim m'a demandé de l'aide, il m'a demandé de m'en mêler, et je ne prends pas d'ordre de toi. Je pense à lui. Je me fiche totalement de blesser ton ego ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce qui m'importe c'est mon ami, et je veux savoir ce que je vais lui dire à son retour. _Alors dis-moi !_ Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire Break !?

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence lourd et tendu. Amand cru un instant qu'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge, mais il le voyait réfléchir. Soudain, il vit la prunelle rouge et agressive frémir. Vaciller. Sa colère diminua un peu alors que pendant une seconde il vit les doutes. Il vit l'âme perdue qui ne savait pas encore. Qui ne savais même pas encore qu'elle était perdue.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, lâcha finalement Break.

Le blond soupira, las.

- Arrête de lui faire du mal comme ça.

Break cilla.

_Touché. _

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer sous une corde de culpabilité.

Amand le regarda longuement.

- Je ne connais pas ta vie, c'est vrai. Je ne connais rien de toi, mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Je connais, du moins en partie, ce que tu as pu traverser sur un plan particulier. Je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir, ce qu'on peut entendre, je connais les mains baladeuses, je connais les regards dérangeants, je connais... Je peux comprendre que la situation soit compliquée, que vous ayez peur les deux de ne plus être « comme avant », mais il faut arrêter de vous en faire. Bien sûr que ce qui est arrivé ne disparaitra jamais, mais vous tenez assez l'un à l'autre pour surmonter ça si vous en avez vraiment envie.

Amand cilla puis paru réfléchir très vite.

- …Je crois que je sais à présent ce qui me dérangeait chez toi.

Break haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas apprécié les avances de Reim, mais tu ne l'as pas évité parce que quelque part, c'était du déjà-vu. Mais tu ne savais pas comment agir pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… ce baiser. Et les regards que tu lui as lancés à la cafétéria. Cela n'avait aucun sens. À moins que-…

Break ouvrit brusquement la bouche, mais Amand coupa immédiatement son indignation.

- Stop. Je ne juge pas, je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête le concernant, mais je vois bien que c'est encore plus compliqué que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Si tu m'avais clairement dit « Non, je ne veux pas de lui et je ne sais pas comment le lui dire », ça aurait été réglé, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais je ne veux pas de lui !

La corde autours de sa gorge s'était desserrée juste un instant pour lui permettre de parler.

- Peut-être, oui. Mais tu n'es en tout cas pas capable de me le dire de but en blanc maintenant. C'est peut-être parce que tu as l'impression que me dire ça, ce serait aussi dire que tu ne veux plus de ton ami. Je peux comprendre. Je ne vais rien lui dire, je vous laisse encore du temps pour vous en occuper. Au point où en sont les choses, je ne suis pas sûr de bien faire. Mais il va falloir avancer, parce que là c'est juste insupportable. L'air pèse dix tonnes lorsque vous vous parlez.

Break serra les dents. Ca n'avait pas de sens, il avait raison, tout serait beaucoup plus simple s'il lui disait clairement non, mais il avait trop peur des conséquences. Et il sentait quelque chose, au fond, qui lui remuait l'estomac. Quelque chose de lourd, quelque chose de… non. Non, pas autre chose, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Il vous a dit qu'il avait mal ? demanda-t-il en fixant le sol.

Amand roula les yeux.

- Non, pas directement, mais ça se voit qu'il n'a que ça en tête. Il reste tout de même très professionnel, je l'admire. Moi, si Russel m'avait laissé en plan comme ça, je serai déjà parti en dépression. Bon, il faut dire que c'est lui qui m'avait fait sa déclaration alors bon, c'était différent… Mais il en a quand même pas mal bavé. Faut dire que j'étais assez volage à l'époque, mais dire oui a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée… Mais je me souviens qu'au début-…

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant le bruit et de la porte se refermer sur un Break soupirant.

Uhm.

Il sentit une veine battre à son front.

Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Reim avait pu tomber amoureux de ce rustre !

.oOooOo.

En cette froide après-midi au début du mois de décembre, ils étaient tous assis sur les bancs de l'église, contemplant la mariée remonter l'allée au bras de son père, le visage baissé et sa longue traine blanche frôlant le sol derrière elle. Elle était belle. Même à travers le voile Reim pouvait le voir. Peut-être était-ce dû à son maquillage. Peut-être était-ce sa coiffure si sophistiquée, piquée de fleurs blanches. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement son bonheur. Elle était radieuse et Reim rêva malgré lui d'une femme le contemplant avec de tels yeux.

Il ne se posait même pas la question. Il savait que Break ne s'en approcherait jamais.

La cérémonie passa lentement. À chaque fois qu'il assistait à un mariage il se sentait happé par la solennité du moment. Il savait que Break, s'il avait été là, lui aurait glissé des commentaires déplaisant sur le futur de leur couple, les amants, les maîtresses, les disputes, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était jeune, peut-être naïf, mais ce qu'il voyait était beau. Il avait vu des couples se marier qui n'en avaient visiblement pas envie, mais ces deux-là oui. Cela se voyait.

Il avait entendu dire que son cousin l'avait rencontrée lors d'une réception et était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il avait eu de la chance. Elle aussi, diraient les mauvaises langues. Il avait une assez bonne situation.

Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux, et il vit du coin de l'œil sa mère sourire avec nostalgie. Son frère aîné lui, semblait aussi nostalgique, mais de la nostalgie d'un homme qui se rappelle avoir gagné ce jour-là une situation. Il aimait sa femme, mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Reim le savait. Il se rappelait du jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Contrairement à ses attentes, ils s'étaient de suite bien entendus, mais son frère avait alors mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils ne se parlent plus jamais. Il se demandait bien comment il la traitait. Oh, certainement bien, mais il connaissait le tempérament de son frère. Il ne savait en revanche pas s'il était capable d'extérioriser sa colère sur elle. Il avait souvent failli le faire sur lui, et il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que Calum serait passé à la pratique avec le temps. Enfin, le connaissant, cela ne serait qu'occasionnel et il en serait mortifié le lendemain et se ferait racheter avec des fleurs et autres cadeaux.

Vint le moment où ils se levèrent tous pour regarder les jeunes mariés quitter la chapelle et sortirent à leurs tour. Le temps passa lentement, à saluer une file interminable de gens croisés deux fois dans sa vie et à répondre à leurs questions. Toujours les mêmes. Oui, il avait grandi, travaillait dur, le duc allait bien, il avait peu de temps libre et allait se trouver un jour une petite fiancée.

Tout était vrai. Sauf la dernière, supposait-il.

Loin de Pandora, loin des Rainsworth, de tout ce qui représentait sa vraie maison, tout semblait si loin. Break était loin. Les évènements de la veille étaient loin. Sa déclaration était loin. Cela le rendait un peu mélancolique, mais aussi plus léger. Il y avait autours de lui un autre univers, un autre avenir, d'autres possibilités.

Ça écrasait tout le reste, le plongeait autre part. C'était rafraichissant. Ça allégeait sa poitrine.

Le temps passait lentement, il s'ennuya évidemment des sempiternelles conversations sur sa vie et son avenir mais était content de revoir toutes ces personnes. Après tout, ils étaient sa famille... Et c'était bon. Un sentiment de plénitude emplissait une partie de son âme.

Tous les anciens lui disaient aussi avec de grands yeux pleins de nostalgie à quel point il ressemblait à son grand-père. C'était toujours un peu gênant mais intéressant. Son grand-père avait été quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qu'il admirait, et les anecdotes de ceux qui l'avaient connu l'intéressaient beaucoup. Un grand homme, oui.

Le souper et la fête arrivèrent, et le manège se poursuivit, inévitable. Des heures de déjà-vu, des heures à apprendre ce qui leur était arrivé, les maladies, les morts, les joies, les soirées, les pique-niques. Il n'avait participé à rien de cela, mais ils semblaient tous si heureux de le revoir et de lui en parler. C'était contagieux, pendant les dix premières minutes.

Alors qu'il commençait à songer à partir discrètement, il croisa finalement Helene, la femme de son frère qui venait d'arriver. Habillée d'une robe jaune pâle, ses joues rosies par le froid, elle était ravissante. Elle l'aperçu et le rejoignit dans un coin de la salle, discrète et souriante. Ils parlèrent un long moment ensemble, puis, en voyant Calum la chercher, se déplacèrent légèrement pour ne pas être dérangés. Ils étaient étrangement bien ensemble, c'était agréable. Ils rirent beaucoup en essayant de l'éviter en se cachant comme des enfants. Elle était charmante, cultivée et drôle. Elle avait aussi peur du courroux de son mari contre à peu près tout ce qu'elle était susceptible de faire sans son accord, et Reim lui en voulait pour l'enfermer comme un oiseau en cage.

Ils se retrouvèrent près de l'entrée, entourés par les courants d'air froids sournois qui s'engouffraient au-dedans mais n'en avaient cure. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi enrichissante. Elle lui parlait littérature, peinture, et osa même, après y avoir été encouragée, lui partager ses opinions politiques.

Remarquable.

Ils finirent par retourner un peu à l'intérieur, s'asseyant sans manière sur les marches des escaliers menant aux étages. Cela les faisait rire. Non ça n'était pas confortable, mais c'était amusant et la moquette était assez épaisse pour donner l'illusion d'un divan.

Ils riaient. Ils riaient sans cesse, et le second fils Lunettes savait au fond de lui, que s'il l'avait rencontrée avant son frère, il en serait tombé amoureux. Et il voyait, en contemplant ses grands yeux bruns pétillants, qu'elle songeait à la même chose.

C'était un peu triste. Mais ils étaient ravis de discuter ensemble et continuèrent. Ce ne fût qu'après onze heures, lorsque les premiers invités commencèrent à se retirer, qu'ils se levèrent finalement pour qu'elle rejoigne son époux. Après deux heures de conversation, elle était plus qu'en retard et il ne voulait pas lui apporter des ennuis. Il s'en serait trop voulu.

Ils se quittèrent à quelques pas du seuil de la grande salle de bal et elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Il frôla la peau de sa main gantée en la regardant partir et sentit son cœur gonfler.

Le visage de Break lui apparut mais il était lointain. Il n'avait qu'elle en tête. Elle et ses yeux, ses mèches de cheveux s'échappant de son chignon, son sourire. Il savait que c'était sans doute passager. D'autant plus qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien entre eux… À moins qu'il ne devienne son amant… Il rejeta immédiatement l'idée.

Aucune chance avec elle. Enfin… aucune chance avec Break non plus.

Mais il ne se sentait pas triste. La soirée avait été belle. Il se sentait léger. Le bonheur généré par une belle conversation, la plénitude d'un moment de complicité, d'affection mutuelle partagée et avouée. C'était trop bon, trop agréable pour être triste… Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait espéré partager ça avec Break et le manque que cela avait créé en lui. Il se dirigea vers les mariés radieux et les félicita une dernière fois avant de faire de saluer ses parents et de rentrer au manoir familial.

Dans le fiacre, il contempla son reflet dans la vitre. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Que voulait-il finalement ?

Il soupira, sa fatigue envolée et décida de chercher l'album photo en rentrant.

Oui, que dirait son grand-père s'il était là ? Que dirait-il de lui ?

Il était pathétique.

* * *

Alors ? Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que mes informations concernant la famille de Reim (les trois frères, dont le benjamin d'une autre mère) ainsi que sa ressemblance avec son grand-père (et le nom de ce dernier) sont toutes officielles. J'ai cependant choisi les noms des deux jeunes frères moi-même. "Calum" étant un nom écossais, j'ai décidé d'en chercher de la même origine pour les deux petits frères. Nevin veut dire "Saint" et Coll "haut" ("Calum" signifie "dove", donc "pigeon", soit dit en passant). **Dites-moi, mes petits cakes ! **

La confrontation entre Break et Amand était prévue depuis longtemps, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

**Preview** : Aucune. J'en suis au tout début du prochain chapitre et celui-là assumera peut-être un retard. Je vous garantis juste qu'ils vont se revoir... huhu.


	10. La Page Blanche

ENFIN ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! JE SUIS EN RAGE ! Alors j'avais fini mon chapitre, il était tout beau, tout prêt, tout mignon, tout joli, et je le relis le 25, et à 15h00 je veux le poster et... et... "no servor is can access your demand" ou une *"/&)=/*+ du genre ! J'ai passé littéralement 12 HEURES à rafraîchir mon interface du site pour essayer de le poster en m'arrachant les cheveux !

LE VOICI. RAAAAAAH !

Uhm. Appréciez. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**La Page Blanche**

- Racontez-nous Reim !

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, laissez-moi juste finir de nous servir le thé, sourit le jeune homme, une théière en porcelaine à la main.

La jeune fille rosit de plaisir.

- Ooh, savez-vous que nous avons entendu des échos de la cérémonie jusqu'ici ? Est-il vrai que le gâteau des mariés faisait plus d'un mètre de haut ?

Il rit et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Oh, je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais je lui accorderais bien soixante centimètres.

- Cela restait aussi succulent à imaginer qu'à déguster je présume, soupira rêveusement Break en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, le petit doigt levé.

Reim se tourna vers son ami assis à côté de lui.

- Il l'était, soyez-en certain. Ils avaient fait venir un pâtissier tout spécialement de notre pays pour le confectionner…

- L'air que vous arborez me laisse supposer que vous avez bien dû en dévorer la moitié, gourmand comme vous êtes.

- Xerxes !

- Allons Break, intervint la jeune Duchesse en ajoutant un sucre à son thé, l'affection de Reim pour les sucreries n'est un secret pour personne ici, mais il me semblerait présomptueux de _ta part_ de le traiter de goinfre. Ou même de faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet.

Break haussa un sourcil, un sourire gêné étirant ses lèvres.

- Mademoiselle, seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me faire une énième remontrance sur mon alimentation ?

Elle lui lança un sourire charmant et terrifiant.

- J'essaierai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu prennes enfin sur toi de manger de manière équilibrée. Il me semble que l'idée d'avoir du diabète ne te ravissait pas tant que ça…

- Mais je n'en aurai jamais ! Les gens au cœur pur ne tombent jamais malade, n'est-ce pas là un de vos préceptes ?

- Non Break. « Les gens au cœur pur ne _vieillissent_ jamais ».

- Oh… navré. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était, sourit-il en croquant un sablé.

Elle poussa un soupir faussement agacé et se désintéressa visiblement de lui, se tournant vers Reim.

- Racontez-nous ! Comment cela s'est-il passé avec votre famille ?

- Oh, très bien. Les retrouvailles avec mes parents ont été agréables. Je qualifierai celle avec mes frères de distante, et le reste de la famille n'étant composé que de presque inconnus, cela se déroula des plus cordialement.

Sharon remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec un air rêveur.

- Je me souviens de votre père. Un homme charmant, quoiqu'un peu sévère. Il m'apportait toujours des bonbons lorsqu'il venait vous voir chez nous !

Elle gloussa au souvenir et Break sourit, intrigué.

- Votre père venait donc ? Il me semble ne jamais l'avoir vu.

- Il venait surtout au début où j'ai commencé à vivre chez les Rainsworth. À cette époque ma situation était des plus indéfinie et il s'inquiétait que ma présence ne dérange la famille de la Duchesse. Cette dernière a beau eu le rassurer dès sa première visite, il est revenu quelque fois pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Je pense que c'était aussi pour venir me voir et me rassurer. J'étais très nerveux en ce temps-là. Mais il me semble qu'il est venu une dernière fois quelque temps après ton arrivée Xerxes… Oui. Oui, je me souviens. Il avait voulu te rencontrer mais tu l'avais envoyé promener d'un regard meurtrier dès son entrée dans la pièce.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement un quelconque souvenir de cette expérience. L'idée d'avoir rencontré le père de Reim sans le savoir le frustrait un peu. Il aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi il ressemblait… Mais à cette époque-là, rien n'importait, et certainement pas le père du gamin râleur qui vivait au crochet des Rainsworth.

… quoique lui aussi avait vécu à leur crochet. Encore aujourd'hui. Enfin non, il se rendait utile, il travaillait à présent !

- Et vos frères Reim ? redemanda Sharon quelque peu soucieuse.

- Cela s'est bien passé. Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé avec eux mis à part quelques préoccupations de circonstances. Je pense que la personne avec qui j'ai le plus parlé fût mon oncle maternel qui… enfin, disons que c'est surtout lui qui a beaucoup parlé, sourit-il. Vous savez comment sont les vieilles personnes : toujours à raconter leur vie, leurs histoires de jeunesses et leurs aventures alors qu'on les a déjà entendues une centaine de fois.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Enfin, pas tous...

Elle coula un regard éloquent sur Break en prenant une gorgée de thé. L'interpelé se redressa un peu, piqué, et agita sa grande manche dans un geste évasif.

- Elle n'a pas tort, glissa Reim en prenant lui aussi une gorgée de thé et en regardant ailleurs.

- Dites-donc…

-Enfin, poursuivit la jeune fille en reposant sa tasse. Être borné est une tare dont on ne peut se débarrasser je suppose.

- EHM, excusez-moi d'être un vieil homme borné.

- On t'embête, Xerxes.

Break fit tout de même la moue et se tourna sur sa chaise dans une attitude boudeuse. Il entendit des rires et ils poursuivirent leur conversation sans lui. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de contemplation des jardins à travers la baie vitrée. Les arbres ne portaient plus que quelques feuilles courageuses encore accrochées aux branches presque mortes se balançant dans la bise hivernale. Tout semblait recouvert d'un léger voile gris de brouillard. Il allait bientôt neiger…

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, à peine une heure plus tôt, il n'avait cessé de penser à l'étrangeté de l'attitude de Reim. Il avait été… normal. Non pas « normal » comme il l'avait été lors de leur dernière rencontre non, normal comme… comme avant.

Son attitude était dénuée de toute tension, et Break, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, n'avait pas rencontré l'écho de son propre malaise en lui. Il avait l'air en forme, revigoré, de bonne humeur et… complètement désintéressé. Désintéressé de lui.

… Depuis sa discussion avec son collègue, Break n'avait pas passé une heure sans s'inquiéter de leurs retrouvailles. La dernière fois, ils étaient dans la chambre du brun et il s'était enfui après lui avoir posé une question sans _aucun rapport_ avec ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Il aurait pensé que Reim serait toujours dans l'interrogation, dans l'attente, mais non. Rien.

Il n'avait pas passé une heure sans se demander s'il le faisait vraiment souffrir, à quel point, comment arrêter. Il avait songé à lui parler, lui proposer de passer la soirée ensemble et d'en discuter prudemment, et voilà qu'il le retrouvait, parfaitement heureux et épanoui. Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

_« Ce qui en somme devrait me réjouir…» _songea-t-il.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dès le premier soir, ce qu'il désirait toujours : pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Oublier ces ridicules sentiments injustifiés, ces frissons de désir instinctifs et amoraux, ces questions sur son passé, ses relations, le mariage de Reim. Tout effacer. Oui, c'était toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Mais… franchement, c'était quoi cette attitude !?

Il croqua violement un biscuit qu'il avait gardé dans sa main.

Non mais sérieusement, il avait passé des heures à s'inquiéter et Monsieur revenait en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? À quel moment était-il devenu aussi insouciant, hein ? Il était passé dans une des failles de l'Abysse et était spirituellement revenu deux ans en arrière ? Plus de sentiments, plus de bafouillement, rien ? Même pas un chouïa de recul en le revoyant ? De prudence ? Il se moquait de qui là ?

Il tendit le bras derrière lui et attrapa le bol de biscuits qu'il se mit à dévorer de frustration.

- Xerxes ?

Abruti.

- Xerxes ?

Pauvre andouille.

- Breaaaaaak ? appela la voix douce et menaçante de Sharon.

Il se figea, les poils de sa nuque se hérissant au son menaçant. Mais une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahi. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu exactement la voix de sa mère.

…

_Sheryl_.

Il se retourna lentement et reposa le bol en s'excusant. Si elle fût surprise par son regard fuyant, elle ne posa aucune question. Un rayon mélancolique sur son visage l'en dissuada et elle tapa des doigts sur la table.

- Break, j'espère que cette attitude n'a rien à voir avec nous parce qu'elle est des plus désagréable.

Il se redressa et réajusta son jabot.

- Absolument pas Miss, je me perdis dans ma bouderie, veuillez m'en excuser.

- Vous disiez Reim ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment au brun, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je vous parlais de la fête.

- Oui, continuez ! Il y a-t-il eut un bal ? Avez-vous dansé ? Avaient-ils fait aussi venir des musiciens de votre pays ?

- Oui, ils avaient fait venir un orchestre complet. C'était assez nostalgique à écouter je dois dire, je n'en avais plus entendu depuis l'enfance. J'ai regretté votre absence, je suis certain que ce qui serait pour vous de l'exotisme musical vous plairait.

Sharon lança un coup d'œil à Break et remarqua que ce dernier était retourné dans sa rêverie. Elle décida néanmoins de l'ignorer et de continuer à écouter le passionnant récit de son ami d'enfance qui, il fallait le dire, faisait écho au prologue du prochain tome de son roman dont elle devait attendre encore trois mois avant la sortie. Cela la rendait malade, alors elle compensait comme elle le pouvait.

Break profita du récit de Reim pour le regarder sans paraître trop insistant. Il se remit à grincer des dents. Qu'était-il arrivé là-bas pour qu'il change complètement de comportement ? Bon, lui aussi avait eu le temps de méditer, de prendre du recul, mais là c'était le monde à l'envers. Hein, quoi ?

Tiens tiens, il parlait de sa belle-sœur avec un sourire un peu trop heureux aux lèvres. Ha, voilà, il avait flirté avec madame et était passé à autre chose. Pfff. Il n'était pas surpris. Les amours de jeunesses sont si inconsistants…

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Reim cette attitude ! Bon, bien sûr qu'il pouvait comprendre que le brun préfère s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'à un vieil homme à moitié mourant mais… rah.

Ça l'énervait. Et ça l'énervait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait frustré. Presque outré. Pourquoi ce détournement si soudain ? Reim avait-il donc finalement compris qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ?

Si c'était le cas, c'était une bonne chose.

Pourtant… oui pourtant, il aurait bien aimé que cela dure. Rien qu'un peu… encore un peu. Mais c'était ridicule, encore un peu pour quoi ? Pour se sentir attirant encore quelques jours, semaines, aux yeux de quelqu'un qui pouvait presque se targuer de le connaitre ? Pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas condamné à la solitude ?

Ridicule.

Et après quoi ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Qu'aurait-il voulu qu'il se passe ?

Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'en regardant Reim en cet instant précis, il se sentait nostalgique du regard que le brun lui avait lancé la veille de son départ. Ces yeux dorés qui tentaient de dissimuler quelque chose, de retenir des parole, des émotions. Des yeux effrayants… très effrayants. Mais diable que cela avait été bon.

Il regarda à nouveau Reim, son regard s'attardant sur la ligne puissante de sa nuque dégagée. Une très belle nuque. Il fronça les sourcils, désespéré.

Ah non ! Non ! C'était ridicule !

.oOooOo.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Pandora ressemblait à présent à un immense magasin de décorations de Noël. La moitié des employés, ayant terminé leur travail et leur département ayant bouclé leurs dossiers et tâches mensuelles, étaient en train de chantonner faussement des cantiques tout en accrochant des guirlandes. Les couloirs étaient jonchés de boites en cartons contenant boules et clochettes, petites figurines et couronnes de houx. Juchés sur des échelles, ou ayant amené leur violon pour égayer les couloirs de musique hivernale, cette espèce de bonne humeur typique à cette fête de fin d'année s'était emparée des couloirs.

Les cartons jonchés sur le sol sur lesquels tout le monde s'encoublait en riant faisaient grommeler les quelques employés de ménage qui tentaient vainement de limiter les dégâts dus à la poussière, aux briques de verres et aux monceaux de cire fondue qu'ils contenaient. Leurs tentatives étaient néanmoins balayées par les grands sourires des membres de Pandora qui leur disaient d'aller se reposer et qu'ils se chargeraient eux-mêmes de passer le balai.

Encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils sachent où se trouvaient lesdits balais, mais il y avait Reim à qui l'on pouvait demander !

Reim lui, était en train d'accrocher des guirlandes contre les murs de la cafétéria en haut d'une grande échelle bancale.

- Reim, un peu plus à droite ! lui cria Russel qui tenait l'échelle, un gros bonnet rouge et blanc engoncé sur son crâne.

- Je n'y arrive pas c'est trop lo- tiens cette échelle bon Dieu !

- Mais je la tiens enfin !

- REIM !? cria une voix.

Il soupira nerveusement, s'accrochant à une sculpture saillante du mur et se tourna légèrement pour voir au loin le jeune Andy à l'entrée de la cafétéria.

- OUI ?

- VOUS SAVEZ OÙ SONT LES CHEVEUX D'ANGES ?

- DANS LA RESERVE B2 !

- ON A TOUT RETOURNÉ, RIEN !

Il se passa sa main libre sur la figure puis sur son front qu'il épongea. Bon.

- ALLEZ DEMANDER EN CUISINE !

Le jeune secrétaire sembla surpris de cette suggestion mais se dirigea néanmoins vers les cuisines. On lui avait appris très tôt de ne pas discuter les ordres des cadres, mais il se posait néanmoins des questions.

Reim accrocha rapidement la guirlande et redescendit prudemment de l'échelle. En bas, Russel leva un gros sourcil brun, goguenard.

- Tes genoux tremblent.

- Oh, ça va.

Le claquement d'un pas léger se dirigea vers eux et Amand, coiffé lui aussi d'un bonnet rouge posa un gros carton de rubans verts sur une table. Il s'étira le dos, les mains sur ses reins et émit un râle.

- Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de fourrer au moins cinq cent bougeoirs avec les rubans mais ils pèsent une tonne !

Russel vint derrière lui et posa ses grandes mains sur le dos meurtrit pour le masser gentiment.

- Pauvre petit…

Amand sourit obligeamment et se tourna vers Reim.

- Mais… ? Tu n'as pas de bonnet !

- Il n'y en avait plus.

- Sornettes ! Il faut t'en trouver un ! Je reviens ! décida-t-il en s'échappant de la presque étreinte de Russel.

Ce dernier paru un peu dépité.

- Uhm, Rus', si je puis je permettre, tu es un petit peu trop proche d'Amand ces derniers temps. Enfin… en public.

Son collègue, à sa surprise, eut un soupire dépité.

- Je sais. Enfin il… c'est compliqué.

- Je vois.

Reim aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais le lieu et l'effervescence dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'étaient guère propices à ce genre de confidence. Secrètement, il aurait bien aimé connaître leurs soucis de couple. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était un incorrigible curieux (le Duc déteignait gravement sur lui) et ensuite parce que n'ayant jamais eu l'expérience de relations durant plus de quelques mois, il avait de la peine à s'imaginer les problèmes survenant au quotidien d'un couple. Il réfléchissait et se faisait une assez précise idée des petites frustrations pouvait survenir au fil du temps, des attitudes agaçantes, des paroles en trop, mais le vivre était une autre affaire.

Amand revint en trottinant, brandissant un bonnet avec un sourire victorieux. Sans permettre la moindre protestation, il l'enfonça sur la tête de Reim.

- Amand ! À qui l'as-tu pris ?

- Peu importe ! Mets-le et remonte sur cette échelle et que ça saute ! On a des décorations à accrocher ! On est en retard je te signale !

Avec un soupire faussement navré, Reim remonta en souriant. Il en profita pour lancer un regard de défi à Russel. NON, ses genoux ne tremblaient pas !

La journée passait lentement, à coup de pauses, de tasses de thé fumantes et de cartons à déballer et remballer. Il fallait trouver un endroit pour les entasser en attendant de les remplir à nouveau quelques semaines plus tard, et l'on débattit longuement sur l'idée d'utiliser un des appartements vide comme entrepôt. Idée appréciable (ils n'auraient pas besoin de tout ramener dans les réserves qui avaient la bonne idée de se trouver dans un bâtiment annexe), mais à laquelle le caractère méticuleux de Reim s'opposait. Finalement, ce fût un de ses supérieurs qui trancha pour l'utilisation des appartements.

En début de soirée, un tiers de l'organisation se trouvait dans la cafétéria où était distribuée une énième tournée de thé chaud. Ceux ayant œuvré dehors pour décorer les entrées et façades avait dû braver un froid glacial et se blottissaient dans les espaces près des cheminées.

Des sachets de biscuits fait maisons se mirent à circuler, les gens riaient, un petit chœur improvisé monta sur une table pour réciter des cantiques. Reim réchauffa ses mains sur sa tasse brûlante, se sentant empli du bonheur chaleureux que seules ces journées de décoration et de fête anticipée pouvaient créer chez lui. Chez tout le monde. Il était bon de voir tous ces visages habituellement si graves soudains si joyeux et légers.

On entendit un bruit de clochette au loin. Il se rapprocha et accéléra, faisant lever les têtes vers la porte. Le Duc Oscar Vessalius entra en grande pompe, entouré des quelques jeunes filles travaillant à Pandora, toutes déguisées en lutines vertes. Lui-même portait un costume apparemment spécialement coupé dans les mêmes teintes, d'un vert sensiblement plus criard et un gros chapeau rouge et vert trônant sur le sommet de sa tête.

- OHOHOH ! s'écria-t-il. Ce bâtiment est magnifique ! Félicitation à tous, c'est une réussite ! Je voulais venir plus tôt pour vous aider mais des affaires stupides m'ont retardé. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Pour vous récompenser de vos efforts, j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée !

Sous des regards ébahis, il sauta avec grâce (du moins essaya-t-il) sur une des longues tables et s'avança à pas lourd jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Ses boutons de manchettes, son chapeau et ses chaussures étaient parsemés de clochettes qui tintaient bruyamment au moindre de ses mouvements.

- Comme vous le savez tous, s'écria-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendit, le spectacle de fin d'année comportera plusieurs numéros ! Vous avez devant vous, heureusement ou malheureusement – à vous de juger – une avant-première du miens.

Il claqua des doigts et les jeunes filles se regardèrent en riant puis montèrent sur la table vers lui. On devinait qu'elles avaient de la peine à réaliser la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient mais semblaient l'apprécier grandement.

- J'annonce que j'ai préparé un prix spécial pour le meilleur numéro de la soirée !

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Excités chez les plus jeunes, plus méfiants chez ceux qui étaient déjà habitués aux frasques du Duc.

- Quel sera donc ce prix ? interrogea une voix.

Le duc sauta violement sur place, les bras écartés, les jambes fléchis, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- MYSTÈRE MES AMIS ! Je vais néanmoins vous donner un indice… il s'agit de quelque chose de valeur… mais il ne s'agit pas d'argent inutile ou de blette verroterie. Non, c'est quelque chose de bien mieux… mille fois mieux !

Quelques étoiles s'allumèrent dans les yeux de l'assistance et l'on cria de toute part des questions pour tenter de deviner la nature du présent. Reim et ses collègues étaient en train de rire (Amand avait suggéré qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit dans le lit du Duc) lorsque le brun sentit une main ferme se fermer sur son épaule. Il se retourna, sourcils levés, s'attendant à vois un de ses supérieurs l'appeler pour une urgence quelconque mais fût tout simplement hébété de voir le beau visage frais et lisse de Vincent Nightray.

- Bonjour Mr. Lunettes, le salua-t-il poliment.

Reim sauta sur ses pieds, en cœur avec plusieurs de ses collègues, et s'empressa de saluer le jeune noble de dix-neuf ans. Ce dernier semblait un peu endormi par le froid qu'il avait apparemment bravé pour venir jusqu'ici et le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de constater que ses joues rosies étaient des plus charmantes. Son regard en revanche était comme toujours des plus insondable et difficile à déchiffrer. Reim s'était toujours dit que quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon. Contrairement à son frère si naïf et inexpérimenté, Vincent irradiait de maturité. Trop de maturité. Dans ces yeux verrons, on pouvait lire une malice habilement dissimulée.

Reim ignorait si c'était son intuition que le lui soufflait, s'il possédait un don d'observation hors du commun ou si c'était uniquement parce que Break avait toujours manifesté une aversion sans limite à son égard.

Le jeune homme sourit chaleureusement aux employés de Pandora et leur indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs affaires. Il reporta ses yeux sur Reim qui ne put s'empêcher d'attraper une couverture qui trainait sur la table pour l'étendre devant lui.

- Je constate que vous avez très froid Messire Vincent, aussi je me permets de vous suggérer de vous couvrir pour ne pas que vous preniez froid.

La santé fragile de Vincent était bien connue de tous. Il contempla la couverture vert sapin quelques instants puis hocha gentiment la tête en retirant son manteau humide. Pendant ce temps, Amand remarqua une silhouette frêle se déplacer dans la foule et chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Reim enveloppa le jeune Nightray dans la couverture et lui tira une chaise près du feu.

- Quelles affaires vous amènent donc ici Messire ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

Vincent s'ébroua un peu de contentement alors que des vagues de chaleurs l'enveloppaient, faisant flotter ses cheveux dorés autours de son visage rosi. Un peu plus loin, le Duc Vessalius dansait sur la table en agitant une grande cane ressemblant à un bonbon. Le jeune homme l'aperçu et son regard se vida de toute expression. Reim du user de toute la force de sa volonté pour se retenir de pouffer.

Oui, Messire Oscar était toujours des plus perturbants. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à entonner un chant de sa composition sur Pandora et ses ardus travailleurs. Le blond se reprit alors, s'arrachant à la vision insolite et se tourna vers Reim.

- J'étais venu trouver mon frère pour le ramener au manoir ce soir. Je l'ai cependant cherché en vain, ce qui m'a tout de même permis d'admirer vos décorations à vous tous ! Elles sont magnifiques ! dit-il avec un sourire qui fit fondre la moitié de l'assemblée qui les écoutait. Mais si j'osais, Reim, auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouve actuellement mon cher frère ?

Derrière lui, Amand se mit à agiter ses bras mais Reim l'ignora.

- Je suis navré de vous apprendre que je n'en ai aucune idée Messire.

- Je vois…

Il baissa la tête, apparemment déçu. Si Reim ne se faisait pas violence pour garder à l'esprit la potentielle dangerosité du jeune homme, son cœur se serait fendillé de compassion.

- Je peux partir à sa recherche si vous le désirez.

- Inutile, chantonna une voix joyeuse ! Je l'ai aperçu il y a dix minutes au premier étage en train de dormir sur un canapé !

Tous levèrent la tête et aperçurent Break à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Je vais aller le réveiller pour vous Messire Vincent, restez donc au chaud, et vous Reim, ménagez-vous ! lança-t-il.

- Est-ce que vous revenez ensuite ? interrogea Reim, surpris de le voir.

- Non, je suis en retard sur mon programme. Je vous ai cherché quelque temps ici, en vain, et il est à présent bien tard. Je vais donc, prendre congé de votre compagnie et vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de soirée messieurs.

Il les salua et tourna les talons. Amand jeta un regard à Reim. Ce dernier fixa la silhouette partir un instant avant de proposer une tasse de thé au jeune Messire frigorifié. Amand ne put une fois de plus identifier l'émotion qu'il avait lue dans le regard de son collègue. De la surprise, certes, mais Reim avait été surpris de le voir comme s'il se rappelait tout juste de son existence. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Ca ne _pouvait_ pas être ça. Mais _qu'est-ce qu'il avait_ ? Depuis son retour il ne lui avait presque rien dit sur Break. Juste quelques mots précipités et vite balayés comme si… comme si il ne voulait pas en parler. Non. Non c'était autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas. Il n'osait pas ?

_Reim, tu doutes n'est-ce pas ? _

Tu n'es plus sûr de tes sentiments, tu n'es plus sûr des résolutions que tu avais prises il y a quelque temps, plus sûr de ton avenir, de tes souvenirs, de ce qui vous lie et vous liera demain. Tu n'es plus sûr de savoir quoi faire, tu n'es plus sûr de l'aimer. C'est ça ? Cette distance, cette semaine chez toi t'a éloigné de lui. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu ne sais plus si tu veux te marier, si tu as envie de te rétracter maintenant, alors que c'est encore possible.

Amand serra les dents et suivi Reim alors qu'il allait chercher du thé et lui attrapa le bras.

- Ne fuis pas. Assume, même si ça te fait peur, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il en avait assez de les voir les deux fuir leurs responsabilités. Bon sang, ça se voyait qu'ils s'aimaient ! Ça c'était une certitude, ils étaient trop, trop importants l'un pour l'autre. Ça se palpait, ça se sentait, et eux n'en mesuraient absolument pas la portée. Et ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils voulaient en faire ! Ils s'enfonçaient dans un ravin de non-dits. Un gouffre sombre, sans air et sans lumière.

_Dépêchez-vous ! Remontez ! Décidez-vous !_

Cela le rendait fou.

.oOooOo.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Russel vers dix heures. Le brun l'attendait et referma la porte derrière-lui alors que lui allait s'asseoir sur le lit et enfouissait son visage entre ses mains. Russel s'assit à ses côtés et essaya de les retirer mais il tint bon. Le brun cessa, sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il changea de stratégie et s'agenouilla à terre en face de lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux qu'il caressa de ses grands pouces.

- Amand… ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son cadet, sa main montant sur sa cuisse en une caresse rassurante. Tu es distant depuis… depuis quelques jours.

Il hésita.

- C'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Non. Pas que je sache. Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Non… Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui te tracasse et si je peux y faire quelque chose. Tu m'as toujours dis de ne pas te poser de question si tu étais un peu ailleurs et que ça passerait toujours vite mais là… eh bien, ça fait plus d'une semaine. Et ça va en s'empirant. C'est à cause d'eux ?

- Eux ?

- Les deux handicapés sentimentaux.

- Ah. Oh non, pas vraiment. C'est juste des angoisses familiales, le boulot, la fatigue… tout ça.

- Tu te fiches de ta famille pourtant.

- Eh bien pas cette fois ! s'énerva le blond en lui lançant un regard mauvais qui fit se tasser Russel.

Il s'en voulu lorsqu'il vit son regard blessé et qu'il se releva pour s'éloigner.

- Ru', je suis désolé, je… Rah, tu sais que je le pense pas, c'est…

- Je sais.

Amand retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, l'air mal.

- Oui, j'en ai un peu plein la tête à cause des deux handicapés, c'est vrai…

Russel revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Le blond se lova contre lui avec un soupire.

- J'aimerais que les choses changent.

- Eux ou nous ?

- Les deux en général… Ne le prends pas mal, on est très bien. Je dis ça parce que je pense que la vie est faite d'évolution, c'est tout. Nous avons déjà beaucoup changés depuis le début, nous deux…

- C'est vrai, sourit Russel.

Il se tourna et lui planta un bec sur la tempe. Ils s'enlacèrent et restèrent un moment ainsi, front contre front, se caressant doucement le visage et les mains. Ils parlèrent doucement, pour savoir s'ils étaient fatigués ou non. Ils l'étaient et il fallait dormir, se reposer les deux, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il fallait se reposer.

Alors ils firent l'amour.

.oOooOo.

Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant la fête de Noël mais aucun répit n'était possible pour les cadres. Des pièces à inspecter, mille choses à vérifier, mille formalités à remplir. Reim s'était réveillé à quatre heures, comme tous les matins. Il avait fait ses exercices et s'était lavé. Il s'était habillé puis coiffé. Il était ensuite sortit à pas de loup dans les couloirs pour ne réveiller personne et faire sa ronde.

Il était entré dans son bureau, doucement. Tout était silencieux, presque un peu trop. C'était différent de d'habitude. Il avait pris des dossiers, en avait classés quelques-uns, signé quelques papiers et bu une tasse de café. C'est en ressortant dans les locaux encore sombres et en longeant un couloir donnant sur les jardins qu'il avait alors aperçu le tableau féérique et blanc. Les jardins étaient recouverts d'une généreuse couche de neige. Des millions de flocons tombaient doucement dans la nuit, emmitouflant le monde endormi. Doucement, sans un bruit.

Un sourire de merveille avait étiré ses lèvres, et soudain tout était devenu plus beau. Le noir et le blanc se mêlaient dans un silence paisible et l'envie de sortir le submergea.

Il devait passer porter des dossiers dans un bâtiment voisin de toute façon.

Il avait rebroussé chemin et avait attrapé le dossier qui trainait sur son bureau. Boutonnant son manteau et enroulant son écharpe de laine autours de son cou, il s'était dirigé vers la sortie. Il était à présent sur le porche, contemplant le tableau vivant face à lui, levant le visage au ciel, étourdi par les flocons et le calme, le cœur tranquille. C'était si beau. Une beauté si complète. Si entière.

Il descendit doucement les marches enneigées et sentit la neige craquer avec délice sous son pied. Au moins quinze centimètres étaient tombés et le ciel promettait d'être encore généreux. Son souffle s'évaporait en volutes blanchâtres autours de lui. Il avançait doucement.

Crac.

Crac.

Crac. Crac. Crac. Crac…

Il se tourna pour voir les traces qu'il laissait derrière lui, avec cette éternelle et étrange satisfaction mêlée de regret. Si bon d'avoir apposé sa trace. Si dommage d'avoir souillé le paysage immaculé. Il continua et coupa par les jardins. Il adorait la neige et connaissait son pouvoir transformateur. Le paysage le plus connu devenait alors contrée étrangère. Il passa sous la roseraie, observant avec bonheur les paquets de neiges retenus au-dessus de sa tête. Les flocons volaient et tombaient autours de lui, voulant l'emporter dans leurs danse, mais il résista et ne se détourna pas du chemin.

Il allait lentement. Il voulait profiter de chaque vue, de chaque angle possible. Il voulait observer la fontaine devenue dune désertique enneigée, il voulait contempler les arbustes qui s'élevaient du sol comme de gros rochers blancs. Il voulait profiter de ce silence magique.

Le monde était si beau.

Son cœur était si tranquille.

Il sentait ses angoisses le quitter.

Il ne pensait plus à rien.

C'était beau. Cette blancheur semblait effacer toutes les pensées qui avaient parasité son esprit depuis des jours. Il aspirait et devenait blancheur lui-même.

Resserrant son écharpe il s'engagea dans l'allée de hêtres ensommeillés. Le monde n'était plus que pureté. Les arbres s'élevaient, trop hauts, leurs couvertures de neige masquant l'horizon et le bâtiment qu'ils abritaient. Il passa devant de hauts buissons et dû enjamber précautionneusement une pierre qu'il savait au milieu du chemin mais qui lui était alors impossible de voir. Il continua, ses pas craquant sur la neige.

Un instant...

Il se stoppa, les oreilles à l'affût mais n'entendit pas le moindre son. Il recula lentement en regardant sur sa droite, prêt des buissons.

Crac… Crac... Crac…

Que du blanc.

Il plissa les yeux, le cœur battant. Il avait entendu quelque chose, il le savait.

Petit à petit, ses yeux mystifiés purent délimiter le contour des formes. Il vit d'abord des doigts, sans comprendre d'où ils venaient, ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette masse blanche, quelle en était la logique. Il vit ensuite le bord d'un manteau blanc qui tombait jusqu'à terre, bien qu'il ne le vit pas, caché par le buisson. Il suivit la ligne, trouva des manches, découvrit des boutons, puis comprit et remonta vers les mains. Les bras pliés, les mains levées, elles cachaient un visage. C'est à l'instant où il voyait le contour de quelques cheveux qu'une tache apparu soudainement. Presque agressivement.

Des doigts s'étaient écartés et avait révélés un orbe rouge.

Un rouge sang stupéfiant.

Renversant.

La forme resta encore magnifiquement vague quelques secondes. Son émotion n'en grandissait que plus et il aurait souhaité que cela dure une éternité. Cette incompréhension était si belle. Son cœur battait, sans savoir si c'était de peur ou d'émoi.

Puis la forme toute entière bougea et l'illusion disparu. Les mains s'écartèrent, révélant un visage de porcelaine enrobé de cheveux soyeux et enneigés. Deux lignes et un point roses marquaient le visage, et les deux lignes s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Un si beau sourire.

Elles s'entrouvrirent pour dire quelque chose mais restèrent muettes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux amis se contemplèrent en silence. Cela avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Étaient-ils encore dans le monde réel ?

Finalement, il parla, mais doucement, comme pour essayer de ne pas réveiller le monde autour d'eux.

- Bonjour Reim. Que faites-vous donc ici à une heure pareille ?

Reim papillonna des yeux et se redressa un peu, comme sortant d'un songe. Il contempla Break, entièrement de blanc vêtu et presque totalement camouflé dans le paysage qui les entourait.

- J'allais au bâtiment Frost… Porter des listes.

- Je vois…

- Quelle est donc cette tenue ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu vêtu ainsi.

Break balaya du regard son long manteau blanc et resserra son écharpe tout aussi immaculée. Il eut l'air un peu embarrassé.

- C'est, uhm… une tenue de camouflage si tu veux. C'est… (il le va les yeux au ciel) une espèce de plaisanterie que je me fais moi-même. Et puis, disons que j'aime bien ces moments…

Il regarda autours de lui, avec un petit sourire tendre.

- C'est beau. Et c'est calme. Comme si le monde hibernait.

- Oui… je trouve aussi. Tu fais ça souvent ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

- Seulement lorsqu'il neige assez fort et longtemps et qu'il n'y a pas de vent.

- Uhm… J'ai failli te faire un commentaire sur ton sommeil mais je sais que tu dors peu, donc ce serait inutile.

- Tout à fait inutile, je confirme.

Reim eut un petit rire qui résonna doucement dans le silence. Il frotta ses cheveux qui se recouvraient de neige. Il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Le silence était plus confortable, il n'avait pas le cœur de le déranger, alors il releva les yeux et regarda Break. Lui aussi le fixait. Lui aussi semblait soudain à court de mot.

Pourtant ils avaient plein de choses à se dire.

Mais rien.

Ils s'admirèrent, se regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois. C'était étrange, ils en étaient conscient les deux mais étaient incapable de s'en gêner. Peut-être était-ce l'heure, cet endroit, cet instant hors du monde. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Le monde tout entier avait disparu. Tout ce blanc. Ils étaient seuls au monde, oui… C'était leur impression. Un espace hors du temps.

Ils se dirent peut-être encore des choses, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta réellement attention.

L'atmosphère avait changé.

Reim était totalement hypnotisé par la vision de Break tout de blanc vêtu. C'était incroyable. Oui, le blanc lui allait bien à la base, mais ça, _ça…_ ça dépassait tout. On aurait dit un être merveilleux, Un ange. Un esprit. Il semblait ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Il était la neige, il était l'hiver. Froid, mystérieux, et si beau. Certaines pointes de ses cheveux étaient humides de neige fondue. Ses cheveux étaient légers, recouverts d'un petit voile de flocons, sa peau plus lisse que de la soie. Il adorait l'idée qu'il soit sorti de bonne heure dans cette tenue pour passer inaperçu et profiter comme lui du paysage et du calme. Et ce visage…

Son nez droit et ses lèvres fines étaient rosis par le froid. Sa lèvre inférieure avait un peu gonflé, sans doute à force d'être mordillée ou léchée. Mais cet œil, cet œil… Cette tâche rougeoyante, cette goutte de sang, ce motif vivant et intense. Il se sentait aspiré par ce regard comme jamais auparavant. Son regard n'avait nul autre endroit où se réfugier, il n'y avait que ce gouffre carmin et brûlant face à lui.

La pénombre semblait incapable de le dissimuler, de ternir cette couleur. Il irradiait de sa propre blancheur qui se confondait avec celle les enveloppant.

Il sentit son cœur enfler, enfler, enfler. Sa poitrine gonflait, le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres était un peu essoufflé, comme celui d'un homme pris au piège ou qui venait de subir un choc. Un coup de poing ou un souvenir. Cela le frappa de la tête au pied, envahi son esprit. Une évidence. Il revoyait en un seul instant tout ce pourquoi il avait commencé à l'aimer. Cette beauté, mon Dieu cette beauté. Il était réellement _magnifique_. Il en aurait crié. Il revoyait dans ce regard, dans ce puits, tous les bons moments et toutes les souffrances. Chaque facette de sa personnalité, chaque moment fort passé avec lui. Mille souvenirs, mille paroles, mille frissons. Il se revit l'embrasser à la réception. Il se revit, spectateur de la scène, le plaquer contre l'arbre, une sensation de fierté et d'irréalité l'envahissant.

C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Lui qui avait pu avoir cette créature. Cet animal farouche et superbe. Si dangereux. Il l'avait eu et l'avait toujours à ses côtés. Il pourrait à l'avoir à nouveau. Oui, il le pouvait. Il le voulait. Oh _mon Dieu_ comme il le voulait !

La bête dans sa poitrine grondait doucement mais plus intensément que jamais. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle rattrapait le temps perdu, et la force de cette espèce d'étrange ronronnement emplissait tout son être.

Break voyait bien que Reim le fixait sans le voir. Il en était heureux et il avait peur de l'expression qu'il était lui-même en train de faire. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il sentait son visage contracté. De nervosité ? De malaise ? De tension ? … de satisfaction ?

C'était intense. C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Ils étaient figés sur place depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Les dernières paroles avaient mourut sur leurs lèvres depuis… combien de temps ? C'avait été comme une résignation. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était de se regarder. De se dévorer du regard. Leur tentative de dialogue avait été vaine, ils se l'étaient avoués.

C'était inédit. Différent de tout ce que leur amitié avait traversé jusque-là. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti un tel besoin. Un besoin mutuel de se contempler, de se sonder l'un l'autre, après tous ces jours d'absence puis de silence. Tous ces jours à songer à eux sans savoir quoi penser. Tous ces jours à vouloir voir l'autre mais s'en méfier. Tous ces jours à chercher la limite, à tenter de se décider, sans trouver. Tous ces jours à hésiter.

Ils venaient de franchir une ligne.

Break le sentait. Cet… échange. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, là, juste là, était la limite qu'ils dépassaient. Ils n'auraient pas dû se fixer comme ça. Ils n'auraient pas dû avoir envie de se dévorer du regard comme ça.

Il n'aurait pas dû autant aimer le regard enflammé que Reim lui lançait.

Ces yeux bruns aux reflets dorés. Ce matin-là, dans la nuit mourante, ils semblaient plus sombres. Noircis du reflet d'un ardent désir. D'une intense convoitise.

Reim le voulait.

C'était ce regard là qu'il avait dû avoir le soir où il l'avait embrassé. Break n'y avait pas fait attention alors, mais il en était sûr à présent. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était un besoin à l'état le plus pur, une passion brutale. Il semblait même que cela avait pris le brun au dépourvu. Dans ces yeux, il voyait le trouble, il voyait un combat agonisant.

Ils étaient très effrayants, ces yeux.

Mais ils faisaient rayonner de plaisir son corps et une partie de son esprit.

Enfin. À nouveau.

Presque trois semaines. Un mois.

Il ne savait plus.

Tout ce temps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés les deux. C'avait été gênant, la dernière fois, ça l'était toujours, en quelques sortes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant. C'était un peu paniquant mais il n'en avait cure. Il était plongé dans la satisfaction du moment.

Une satisfaction qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir, il le savait.

Mais ce désir dans ces yeux, c'était bon. Juste trop bon.

Reim.

Le besoin de se rapprocher de lui montait. Il avait envie de le retrouver après tout ce temps. Il repensa à la belle-sœur, au mariage, à la _famille_. Non. C'était hors de question. Hors de question.

Ah non.

Non il ne fallait pas penser ça.

Il ne fallait pas…

Reim lui sourit. Un sourire tendre, cynique et résigné. Un sourire raide. Il baissa la tête et Break eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle qui le sortirait d'un rêve. Il paniqua sans arriver à formuler la moindre pensée. Il paniqua. Oh non, il n'aurait pas dû penser tout ça, il ne devait pas. Il se sentait sale, il se sentait dérangé, influencé, il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de ses pensées.

Et pourtant cette partie de lui n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal.

Il serra les dents.

Une ligne franchie, vraiment ?

Oh non. Non.

Non, ils étaient amis, ils…

Non ?

Ils…

- Xerx' ?

Il leva précipitamment la tête qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée.

Reim bougea, et ce fût aussi incongru que si une peinture avait bougé. L'image s'était brisée mais Break sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine alors que le brun contournait le buisson pour venir vers lui. Son corps était figé. Un roc. Lourd, mille pensées, pas une seule de cohérente, tournoyaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il n'était plus que confusion, peur, excitation, exaltation.

Reim se plaça devant lui, s'appuyant à moitié sur le buisson dans son dos. Il le contempla et Break se sentit adoré par ce regard. La sensation était douce. Leurs souffles s'envolaient dans la pénombre et se mélangeaient, tournoyaient, jouaient ensemble. Cela ressemblait à un baiser.

Trop de tension.

Mais Reim continuait de le regarder, calmement, le feu consumant ses yeux. Il l'avait maîtrisé. Il semblait juger. Réfléchir à moitié.

La raison de Break le fit se sentit _ridicule_ au dernier degré. Cette situation c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter. Mais rien n'était concrètement arrivé, c'était bon. Non ? Non, bien sûr que non, il sentait. Ils savaient. Quelque chose, quelque chose venait de changer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. C'aurait tout aussi bien pu être un rêve. Ce silence si bruyant, ses pensées qui se bousculaient, son cerveau qui ne fonctionnait pas, rien n'était normal. Rien, pas même eux. Surtout pas eux.

Il voulait se réveiller.

Il voulait que cette tension s'arrête, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher, ne voulais pas bouger. Reim était trop prêt de lui, trop prêt pour que ça soit encore normal, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il ne voulait _pas_ qu'il fasse… ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent et fasse _à nouveau_ comme avant. Ils avaient essayé, ça ne marchait pas bien.

Ils pouvaient essayer d'une différente manière, oui.

Mais il ne voyait pas comment. S'il y en avait eu d'autres, ils y auraient pensé, non ?

Non !?

Sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser sous la pression. Trop de pensées, trop de désirs contradictoires, trop de désir, trop d'angoisse, trop de déni, trop d'égoïsme. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Reim l'empêchait de penser, le violant de ses yeux, pénétrant son âme. Que voyait-il ? Il se sentait vulnérable, il détestait ça, il détestait ça. Non. Aaah, non. Ca empirait de seconde en seconde, il n'en pouvait plus, un cri battait dans sa gorge.

Alors, Reim se pencha.

* * *

Je suis en retard d'un jour à cause de ce foutu site (sérieusement, certain site sont-ils en vacances de Noël ou prennent des jours fériés ?) donc désolée... J'ai vraiment essayé, mais en attendant : JOYEUX NOËL ! Joyeux Noëleuh, joyeux Noëleuh, c'est la fêteuh des fictions !

DITES-MOIIIII ! J'ai besoin de vos douces voix après tant de temps. La scène finale m'a été inspirée d'un matin où j'ai dû me lever super tôt pour aller prendre le train et il venait de neiger, et il faisait noir, et il n'y avait personne et c'était beauuuu.

**Preview** : Le prochain chapitre ne viendra sûrement pas samedi. Ce sera un peu aléatoire pendant mes vacances, j'essaie de bosser et d'écrire mais avec les fêtes, j'ai pris du retard dans les deux et j'aimerais reprendre de l'avance... Donc pas encore de preview, huhuhu... que c'est vilain.


	11. Ivresse

Helloooooo friends ! Voilà le chapitre 11, et je vous annonce que sauf gros problèmes, on reprends le rythme normal de un chapitre par semaine tous les samedi ! Si jamais il y a d'autres soucis, je vous recontacterai par PM comme la dernière fois.

(Cela n'étant valable que pour les personnes me reviewant régulièrement, parce que mon cerveau considère que ce sont elles qui me lisent vraiment. Si il y a des gens qui ont mis en favoris, eh bien je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire de PM pour tout le monde, et je vous rappelle que c'est la review qui **cristallise** la personne derrière son écran. Avant ça, vous n'êtes qu'un mail automatique reçu il y a longtemps dans ma pitite boite aux lettres virtuelles. Allez, partagez avec moi votre passion ! On est là pour ça !)

**SPECIAL THANKS à Elda21** pour son aide INCROYABLE à la recherche d'une image pour la cover de cette fic ! Elle a prit sur son temps personnel pour retrouver l'auteur d'une image de Break que j'avais trouvé sur tumblr et que je voulais utiliser en cover. **Elle l'a trouvé !** Et après l'auteur m'a dit non... ah oui direct ça coupe l'envie d'être honnête, hein ? XD Enfin bref, elle mérite une salve d'applaudissement et je vais mettre en fond sonore des rappels de spectacle, d'accord ? Encore merci Elda, t'es une perle !

La suite du chapitre précédent se trouve quelque part là-dedans... mais ATTENTION : on lit dans l'ordre !

On se retrouve en bas mes poupougnettes ! *saute du plongeoir*

* * *

**Ivresse**

Sharon somnolait dans son lit depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsque qu'elle entendit le pas de son valet se rapprocher de sa chambre. Il était en retard. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd duquel elle avait de la peine à se défaire et bien qu'habituellement elle se serait levée d'elle-même, elle s'était retournée dans ses draps tout ce temps. Le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller de soie rose pâle, elle entendit les discrets petits coups de doigts contre le bois auxquels elle ne répondit pas.

Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui l'avait retardé. Quelque chose de grave était-il arrivé? Non, certainement pas, il serait arrivé en avance pour la prévenir à moins qu'il n'y ait pris part, ce qui expliquerait son retard. Elle avait toujours peur qu'un matin il ne vienne pas… Elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse, s'en aille, la laisse seule. Il était égoïste et ne s'en cachait pas, et malgré le fait qu'il tenait à elle, Sharon avait depuis toujours la sensation qu'il pourrait s'échapper. Qu'un matin, il ne lui resterait que de la poussière entre les doigts, et ça la terrifiait.

Ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle était trop endormie et elle était à présent rassurée car elle avait reconnu son pas. Léger et rapide. Trop léger. Il devrait vraiment manger plus, tss…

Le loquet de la porte se tourna délicatement et Break entra. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais savait qu'il avait prudemment passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était surprise à espérer le voir arriver ainsi le soir… Elle enfoui honteusement sa tête dans son coussin. Hiiii, non !

Elle l'entendit marcher à sa droite et tirer les rideaux. Un rai de soleil hivernal illumina la chambre.

- Mademoiselle, il est l'heure.

Elle leva la tête de son coussin, un peu essoufflée et le vit dans la lumière. Elle serra les lèvres. Elle ne devrait pas penser à ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Bien sûr qu'il était trop mince, mais qu… qu'il était séduisant ! Elle enfouit son visage de pècheresse dans son coussin, ce qu'il prit pour une protestation.

- Mademoiselle, il est près de huit heures, il vous faut vous lever, dit-il.

Il s'approcha du lit et observa en souriant la forme ondulante sous les couvertures. Il approcha une de ses mains et à peine eût-il touché une des côtes sensibles qu'elle fit un bond de trente centimètres dans l'autre direction.

- B-BREAK pas ça !

- Alors debout ! rit-il.

Il lui lança un sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et il quitta la chambre alors qu'une servante entrait pour aider la demoiselle à se préparer. Réveiller la jeune duchesse aurait d'ailleurs été le rôle de ladite servante mais c'était une vieille habitude entre eux. Lorsqu'elle était plus petite et que Break était entré à son service, elle avait exigé que ce soit lui qui vienne la réveiller. Elle avait été sujette aux cauchemars à cette époque, et le voir le matin lui redonnait le sourire. Elle l'adorait, et ça n'avait pas changé, même si elle avait réalisé qu'il était buté, individualiste, trop protecteur, trop secret et définitivement nul en danse.

Elle le rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard dans le salon et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours où elle devait aujourd'hui s'instruire sur la politique de leurs pays voisins. Elle trouva Break un peu étrange. Il parlait normalement, marchait normalement, mais quelque chose la troublait sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

- Break ? demanda-t-elle sur le pas de la porte où ils devaient se séparer.

- Oui ?

- Me caches-tu quelque chose ?

Il parut sincèrement surpris, mais elle n'arriva pas à deviner la réponse sur son visage. Il la couvait trop et cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il lui aurait caché un évènement important quelques temps pour éviter de la contrarier. Son expression incrédule fût vite fendue d'un sourire.

- Non Mademoiselle, rassurez-vous. Tout va bien.

Elle sonda son visage un instant et cru déceler un malaise. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'elle le fixe ainsi. Elle savait aussi que c'était parce que sa mère faisait exactement la même chose… de son vivant. Elle serra les lèvres, hocha la tête en le gratifiant d'un « Très bien » et le laissa dans le couloir.

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais quelque chose le perturbait, ce qui était singulier. _Rien_ ne perturbait Break habituellement.

.oOooOo.

Son corps battait au rythme du sang qui affluait dans ses veines. Il battait fort. Il pouvait sentir chaque recoin de sa peau pulser, sa respiration tendue, ses sens en alerte. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses tempes étaient chaudes sous ses doigts.

Il n'avait quitté la jeune duchesse que depuis cinq minutes que ces sensations affluaient à nouveau. Aller la chercher l'avait forcé à se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre que toutes ces vagues de chaleur qui l'envahissaient.

Pfff, mais quelle faiblesse ! Ça l'énervait tellement.

Il avait besoin de faire l'amour.

Ca faisait des mois, trop de mois. Il ne voulait même pas les compter. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, que ce soit à deux ou seul. Il s'en souvenait et savait que c'était il y a longtemps, savait qu'il avait accumulé depuis. Il croyait savoir que c'était différent pour les femmes, mais il savait au moins par expérience que l'abstinence pour les hommes était au fil du temps, de pire en pire à supporter. Il s'en était bien tiré jusque-là. Très bien même.

C'est sûr qu'après la mort de ses maîtres et… et ce qui avait suivi avaient été les meilleurs coupeurs d'envie possible. Mais bon gré mal gré, le corps se remettait plus vite que l'esprit. Il s'en était bien sortit, et si certains moments étaient un peu plus rageants que d'autres, il n'avait pas cédé à de faciles tentations. Bon si, peut-être une ou deux fois, mais aucun autre homme ne lui aurait jeté la pierre.

Mais en général il s'était débrouillé seul. Il savait que s'il s'était justement prit en main un peu plus souvent il n'aurait pas fait monter aussi fortement la pression. Mais justement, aussi agréable la prise de main pouvait-elle être, ça n'était pas sa tasse de tête. À deux c'est toujours mieux dit-on. Enfin peut-être.

Il ne croyait pas au sexe pour le sexe. Sans sentiments, c'était aussi fade qu'un plat sans épice, ça avait la même amertume qu'un thé sans sucre. Il avait eu quelques expériences assez mémorables qui l'avaient dégouté de l'envie de le faire avec n'importe qui pour décompresser. Peut-être que c'était suffisant pour certain mais pas pour lui, et il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser aller à de faibles sentiments éphémères sous prétexte d'avoir une partenaire. Il ne voulait et ne le pouvait pas. Elles étaient trop idéalistes et lui trop compliqué.

Il préférait encore le faire seul.

Mais encore une fois, c'était une activité qui relevait pour lui plus de l'obligation que d'une agréable pause journalière (certains en faisaient même un passe-temps très actif). Il savait bien que c'était de sa faute, que c'était à cause de ça qu'il était aussi vulnérable dans certaines situations. Il _savait_ que c'était parce qu'il était borné et préférait ignorer son corps et aller en bibliothèque ou boire un verre plutôt que de s'en occuper qu'il était si faible. Et il détestait être faible.

Il se mettait dans cette situation détestable de son plein gré. Comme un grand.

Pfff… tellement faible. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était la faiblesse de ses hormones ou celle de son entêtement. Dans tous les cas c'était un cercle contradictoire d'envie et de désintérêt.

Stupide chose entre ses jambes qui avait sa volonté propre. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait été si faible face à Reim lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre, si faible lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé de force, si faible face à ces yeux plein de promesses ardentes, si faible ce matin. Reim ouvrait les vannes. Break était traversé d'ondes de désir qui envahissaient son corps. Il ne pensait même pas forcément à Reim, elles venaient toutes seules, s'imposaient. Autoritaires.

_Utilise-nous. _

Mais le pire c'était que lorsqu'il pensait à Reim, surtout en cet instant, elles redoublaient. Ce n'était pas son corps, c'étaient _ces yeux_, et c'était lui sur son lit lorsqu'il l'avait surpris, c'était _le concept_, _l'idée_ seule de ce qu'il lui proposait, de ce qu'il voulait. C'était l'idée même du désir qui faisait affluer le désir en lui.

Et il savait que c'était cyclique. Depuis ce matin ça montait, ça le dévorait, ça le brûlait, et Dieu, qu'il était fatigué de se battre contre lui. Il n'était pas programmé pour se battre contre le désir, il n'était pas fait pour le repousser. Sa volonté s'amenuisait à mesure des vagues. Elles ensevelissaient sa raison comme l'eau recouvrirait un rocher.

Il détestait sentir sa clairvoyance diminuer. C'était aussi de la faiblesse.

Voilà une autre des raisons pourquoi il répugnait à le faire, seul ou à deux. Pendant ce temps-là, ne serait-ce que pour les dernières et finales secondes, il serait loin. Fragile.

Il savait bien que personne n'allait arriver pile à ce moment-là pour l'égorger (encore que dans un des romans que Shelly lui avait offert il y a longtemps de cela, c'était arrivé) mais cette idée de faiblesse ne le quittait pas. Il ne voulait plus être fragile. Il ne voulait pas se permettre d'être faible.

_Plus jamais. _

Mais là, ça n'était plus tenable. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir en quoi c'était mal que ce soit Reim qui génère tout ça en lui. Il avait été tenté de le mettre uniquement sur le comptes de sa tension accumulée, mais au fond il savait que c'était faux et il en avait assez de se battre.

Après, peut-être après.

Là il devait faire quelque chose.

Il bifurqua au coin et parcouru une des ailes du manoir à la recherche d'une pièce vide. Ah, un des salons, parfait. Les rideaux étaient tirés, il verrouilla le loquet de la porte derrière lui. Le cliquetis du verrou sembla résonner dans le silence de la pièce, mais son souffle était court et choqua ses oreilles. C'était énervant, mais le fait qu'il réfléchisse de plus en plus difficilement l'était encore plus. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il irradiait. Ses genoux en auraient presque tremblé.

Il s'assit sur le canapé de velours rouge et inspira longuement en appuyant sa tête contre le montant de bois. Il laissa les vagues de chaleur lui faire écarter les jambes, il les laissa alourdir sa respiration, il les laissa, résigné et fatigué, embrumer son esprit. Il écouta le silence, écouta le désir, le laissa monter. Il leva la main et défit les deux boutons tendus de son pantalon.

.oOooOo.

_-un it is to laugh and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight_

_Oooh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way !_

_Oooh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh !_

Russel entra dans la salle en courant, un plateau de pudding dans les mains. Il tenta d'atteindre le buffet en soulevant son fardeau au-dessus de sa tête. Poussé de tous côtés, il longea la scène où chantait la chorale de Pandora et parvint à sortir de la foule avec un râle de soulagement. Une fois délesté du plateau, il chercha du regard son cher petit blond sans le trouver. Ne le voyant pas, il se mit à se ronger l'ongle du pouce, geste d'anxiété qu'il avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était une habitude qu'Amand lui reprochait depuis qu'il le connaissait et bien qu'il ait fait assez d'effort jusqu'à totalement arrêter, ça lui reprenait de temps en temps.

Ce n'était qu'un petit exemple. Il aurait pu tout faire pour lui. Tout.

Il aurait tout sacrifié. Il aurait coupé les ponts avec sa famille qu'il adorait, il aurait hurlé à tout Pandora qu'il l'aimait, se serait affiché, l'aurait enlevé et ils seraient partis ensemble vivre ailleurs. Vivre tous les deux.

Il ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter comme ça. Il était plutôt de nature joviale habituellement. C'était cette humeur d'ailleurs qui avait fini par séduire l'inapprochable Amand et qui lui avait valu des compliments de la part de ses premières amourettes.

Il avait confiance, il avait une foi illimitée en eux, mais… il avait l'impression que cette foi était horriblement grignotée depuis quelques jours. Il sentait bien que son amant lui cachait des choses, qu'il y pensait et que ça lui barrait le front de ce pli soucieux que Russel lui connaissait si peu. Il ne l'avait jamais connu soucieux, juste en fureur. Amand était une bête sauvage, dans tous les sens du terme. Une bête merveilleusement civilisée, mais une bête tout de même. Ici, peu se souvenaient de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Une animalité frappante pouvait se dégager de lui. Il avait changé.

Mais son sourire était toujours aussi beau.

Du moins aux yeux de Russel.

Il sentit sa poitrine enfler d'une vague d'amour. Il avait peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était au beau milieu d'une fête, tout le monde riait, mais il se sentait coupé de tous. Jamais autrefois il n'aurait été aussi indifférent à une ambiance festive, et il réalisait ce qui comptait vraiment.

Des doigts fins claquèrent devant son visage, le ramenant à la réalité. Il crut que c'étaient ceux de son blond mais il s'agissait d'un des comptables.

- Hé Russel ! Tu dors ?

- Tu parles que je dors !

- Je te sers quelque chose ? Tu viens d'arriver ?

- Ouais, j'ai fait des allers-retours entre ici et les cuisines et je m'arrête là. Qu'ils se trouvent quelqu'un d'autre, et oui, j'ai bien besoin d'un verre après tout ce travail, hahaha !

Henri lui versa un verre de vin en parlant d'un sapin qui se serait effondré et Russel s'empêcha de lui demander s'il avait vu Amand. Ils avaient convenus d'être le plus discrets possible à Pandora, et le fait qu'ils passent les trois quarts de leur temps ensemble pour le travail était déjà assez sujet aux rumeurs sans qu'en plus on dise qu'il lui courrait après sans cesse. Le verre de vin passa merveilleusement bien. Très fruité, comme il l'aimait. Cela le mit de bonne humeur.

Les images de la veille tentèrent de s'imposer à son esprit mais il les repoussa. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça et faire la fête. Il ne pouvait pas se creuser la tête et profiter en toute innocence sans élever de soupçons.

Il ne fallait pas penser à l'attitude absente d'Amand entre ses bras la nuit passée.

Oh, et il ne fallait pas non plus penser au fait qu'Amand l'avait mis en garde tous les jours depuis quelques temps sur la discrétion dont ils devaient faire preuve sur leur relation… comme s'il avait peur, plus peur qu'avant… Ou qu'il aurait honte d'être avec lui ?

…

C'était les premiers signes ça, non ?

Henri lui réservait un second verre en parlant de quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il descendit le second verre tout aussi vite.

.oOooOo.

Entre deux fourneaux, Reim aidait à arroser une dinde en parlant avec le vieux Albert qui grignotait une carotte crue avec les dents qui lui restaient.

- Tu vois mon p'tit Reim, ce qui importe vraiment, vraiment c'est les plats principaux ! Parce que tu sais, les cuisiniers pourront te dire toutes les bêtises qu'ils voudront sur les entrées et les desserts, tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est l'plat principal qui doit faire envie, qui doit faire monter la tension, ça doit être l'apogée ! Ça doit ravir tout le monde, faut qu'y aille de l'anticipation !

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant pendant que Reim hochait la tête en ajoutant quelques épices au plat sous ordre d'un des chefs. Le vieil homme releva la tête, un sourire goguenard fendant son visage.

- C'est comme le sexe avec une jolie femme en fait.

Tous les habitants de la cuisine tournèrent des yeux incrédules sur lui. Reim devinait que la plupart n'avaient rien écouté et n'avaient capté que les dernières paroles et s'en retrouvaient comme deux ronds de flan. Quoi !?

- Ouais, poursuivit le vieil homme. Si l'on veut, l'entrée c'est les préliminaires et le plat principal c'est quand on baise. Hahaha, c'est parfait ça ! J'ai toujours trouvé que les entrées c'était des conneries et ça marche parfaitement ! Sur le coup je trouve le dessert plus intéressant, au moins c'est doux, comme un après orgasme avec la belle sur le lit alors qu'elle a encore l'entrecuisse humide de la vie dont tu l'as-…

- MERCI ALBERT ! s'écria le chef cuisiner Gustave sans quitter les yeux de sa poêle. Vous pouvez vous gardez vos métaphores je vous prie. On a des plats à terminer ici, et il nous reste bien assez de travail comme ça sans que vous déconcentriez mes gars. Plus vite on en aura terminé, plus vite on pourra aussi aller fêter.

- Pfff, vous êtes dur chef. Ces pauvres p'tits gars ils ont les bourses pleines à force de faire la popote toute la journée au lieu de batifoler dans les prés. Ça leur en ferait du bien d'en parler, ça décompresserait.

- Albert, je vous préviens, autorisation de mon prédécesseur ou pas et malgré tout le respect que je lui devait, je vous sors d'ici dans une minute si vous ne la fermez pas !

Reim rit dans son coin. Gustave était réputé pour son état de nerfs en temps de grands repas. Cela marcha cependant et le vieil homme termina sa carotte en silence. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Reim qui aidait à enfourner la dinde et retirait son tablier pour s'en aller.

- Et vous p'tit comte ? Ça va la vie sinon ?

- Ça va bien, je vous remercie. J'ai peu le temps de batifoler dans les prés mais on se débrouille.

- Débrouille-toi bien alors, le temps file. Profite temps qu't'es jeune.

Albert Concetti lui lança un sourire narquois qui sous-entendait clairement que si lui avait encore vingt ans, il en profiterait _beaucoup_. Reim lui fit un signe de tête complice en rendant son tablier et salua tout le monde pour aller rejoindre la fête.

Il était allé en cuisine pour apporter quelques victuailles mais s'était fait capturer par Gustave qui l'avait trouvé trop pâle et lui avait fourré une pomme dans la main en lui ordonnant de se nourrir. C'était son côté père de famille qui ressortait. Il avait fini par les aider à faire à manger pendant près d'une heure. Son horaire étant souple, il avait pu se le permettre et ça l'avait étrangement détendu.

Jusqu'au commentaire du vieil Albert qui lui avait rappelé la difficulté de sa situation et aussi son… « batifolage » du matin même. Il avait toujours de la peine à comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Il se demandait comment Break l'avait vécu.

.oOooOo.

_Reim s'était penché._

_Il s'était penché d'un mouvement fluide et tranquille, dans l'angle parfait, un angle qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Break sentit son cœur tressauter malgré l'attendu de ce geste. Il vit le visage se rapprocher mais ne put soutenir le regard perçant et ferma les yeux en se maudissant, grimaçant. _

_..._

_Une seconde passa. Puis une deuxième. Une de trop. _

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'était-il trompé ? Si c'était le cas il n'avait plus qu'à s'enterrer vivant sur place. Il rouvrit son œil, et ceux caramel de Reim étaient à quelques centimètres du sien. Il tressaillit, et Reim sembla avoir attendu qu'il le regarde car il expira doucement, dans un soupir, un souffle chaud qui s'écrasa sur ses lèvres. _

_À seulement quelques centimètres. Combien ? Un ? Deux ?_

_Le cerveau de Break fût incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi s'être arrêté ? Il ne semblait pourtant pas hésiter, pas avoir peur, ça se voyait dans ces yeux. Pour lui, ç'aurait été tout ou rien, mais pas ça. _

_Pas ça… _

_Une sensation d'inaccomplissement l'envahissait. Il releva son regard des lèvres du brun, si proches, qui continuaient de recouvrir les siennes d'un brouillard chaud, et interrogea ces yeux qui le fixaient. Ils lui sourirent doucement, comme eux seuls savaient le faire. Break se sentit d'abord offusqué mais il remarqua bien vite qu'aucune trace de moquerie ne les animait. Ils étaient juste doux. Doux comme le caramel qui les colorait. _

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire. Pourquoi ce calme ? Pourquoi cet arrêt ? Que pensait-il de cette situation ? Savait-il… savait-il à quel point il était perturbé et faible en cet instant ? _

_Une pensée de survie l'anima. Si quelqu'un arrivait à l'instant, quelqu'un animé de mauvaises attentions, serait-il capable de réagir ? Serait-il capable de se défendre, de défendre le jeune homme en face de lui ?_

_Une grande main sur le bas de sa joue le fit sursauter. Ses doigts caressèrent son menton, puis la racine de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Elle remonta un peu et caressa une mèche de cheveux qui enrobait son visage pour revenir tenir son menton. _

_Il était si proche. _

_Break eût l'impression d'avoir étrangement rajeuni. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il était totalement démuni face à ces gestes de tendresses. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs à la fois agréables et déplaisants. Comme ce jour ou Andros et lui étaient partis chasser et qu'il avait commencé à lui dire ces choses au creux de l'oreille et qu'il avait mis sa main sur son épaule._

_Cette main qui avait eu une pression si différente d'une accolade amicale._

_Cette voix qui n'avait en rien ressemblé au ton plaisantin qu'il avait habituellement. _

_Mais il avait eu peur ce jour-là._

_Là, face à Reim, il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste perturbé._

_Mais cette pensé là l'effraya. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ? À quel moment avait-il accepté cette idée si… si malsaine ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas, ne se comprenait plus lui-même._

_Le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres revenait encore et encore, en couches multiples. Il sentait à peine le sien se mêler à celui de Reim. Il se sentait à peine respirer, mais à chaque inspiration c'était le souffle de Reim qui s'engouffrait dans sa bouche._

_Comme s'il l'embrassait déjà._

_Le léger souffle qu'il expulsait ensuite se mêlait à l'écume incessante qui revenait sur son visage. Il faisait chaud. Le monde devenait chaud, son corps s'emplissait du souffle de Reim. Sa chaleur l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas ce que le brun était en train de lui faire, mais malgré la confusion, c'était très agréable. _

_La main sur son menton se tendit un peu et il sentit les ongles griffer doucement, tout doucement sa peau. La sensation fût électrique. Ce mélange de leur respiration et cette chaleur soudaine était étourdissante. Enivrante aussi. Il avait l'impression que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus diffuses, comme lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, sauf que là, il était des plus éveillé. Il avait l'impression que mille fils s'enroulaient autours d'eux et se resserraient au fil des seconde, les rapprochant toujours plus. Inéluctablement. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et il pouvait distinguer la plus subtile nuance de couleur dans ces yeux qui ne le quittaient pas._

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends Reim ?_

_Un signe ? Une autorisation ? Tu ne t'étais pourtant pas encombré de cela la dernière fois. _

_Il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, ne sachant que dire et n'ayant pas la force de briser le silence et la conversation de leurs deux respirations. Ce mouvement capta l'attention de Reim qui avança d'un centimètre, pas plus, mais qui permit à leurs lèvres de s'effleurer._

_Un simple effleurement qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu._

_Comme lorsque Break l'avait embrassé pour s'amuser._

_Ils sursautèrent sans bouger. Ils sentirent tous deux un courant de chaleur intense éclore brutalement en eux et deux respirations plus fortes s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs regards s'assombrirent et se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre, plus proche que jamais. _

_C'est là qu'ils entendirent un craquement à quelques mètres d'eux. Le craquement de la neige sous des souliers. Ils se regardèrent d'un air horrifié. Pas l'horreur d'être surpris. L'horreur de la frustration. Le timing était monstrueusement adéquat. Ils avaient été à une demi-seconde de la folie._

_Une demi-seconde de plus et ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient déjà bandé les muscles de leurs bras pour enchaîner l'autre, le rapprocher, le plaquer contre soi. Enfin. L'élan était déjà monté, mais ce simple son qui pénétrait brutalement leur bulle les réfréna. Ils se fixèrent avec horreur pendant cette seconde perdue qui devint l'épilogue de cet instant hors du temps. _

_Ils reculèrent l'un de l'autre d'un même mouvement, calme, toujours en se fixant, comme sonnés. Break s'enfonça entre les arbres derrière lui, marchant à rebours, sans quitter le brun des yeux. Il aperçut un manteau noir de Pandora arriver à la droite de Reim et se retourna finalement pour disparaître dans les jardins, l'esprit vide. Il sentit le regard de Reim l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lointaine ne lui parle et coupe le dernier fil de soie qui les avait reliés. _

.oOooOo.

Reim n'avait pas cessé d'y penser la journée entière. Que ce serait-il passé ? Comment cela aurait-il été ? Et après ? Ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête et le rendait fou. Il n'avait été qu'à une seconde d'avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions. Une seule seconde.

Cependant, il avait étrangement bien géré la chose et avait réussi à se concentrer sans problèmes sur son travail. Heureusement, mais il ne se l'expliquait pas. Si on le lui avait dit, il se serait imaginé dans un état de nerfs proche de la crise mais ça allait…bien. C'était comme s'il avait réussi à canaliser l'énergie qui coulait dans ses veines pour la rentabiliser autrement. Une opération qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir réitérer à d'autres occasions.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cafétéria réaménagée pour la fête, il réalisa qu'il n'était que vingt-et-une heures et qu'il était parfaitement à l'heure pour le spectacle. Il renonça à l'idée de chercher Russel qui avait quitté les cuisines peu avant lui et se chercha une place parmi les bancs et tables qui se remplissaient de gens excités et affamés.

Il était flanqué de chaque côté de nouvelles recrues qui regardèrent avec de grands yeux craintifs son uniforme de cadre. Un mélange d'admiration et de scepticisme. Oui, le brun faisait son âge et vingt-deux ans c'était jeune pour être cadre mais il avait su prouver son assiduité malgré les rumeurs sur les quelques coups de pouce que le Duc lui avait donné pour qu'il se trouve à la place qu'il désirait.

Le spectacle commença et ce fût Henri, un des comptables qui monta sur l'estrade pour introduire les différentes prestations. Montèrent d'abord sur l'estrade ce que Reim reconnu comme étant les cochers qui donnèrent une représentation de jonglerie ma foi plutôt impressionnante, suivi des gars des archives qui firent une parodie hilarante des fins de mois de juillet et leurs bouclements administratifs infernaux.

Les numéros s'enchainèrent, en passant par les comptables et leur chorale (Henri était d'ailleurs un fabuleux baryton) jusqu'à un couple de bibliothécaire qui leur donnèrent le spectacle d'un tango époustouflant.

C'était presque toujours les mêmes numéros d'années en années, mais tout le monde les appréciait, et surtout, à onze heures trente, les cuisiniers des Vessalius devaient arriver pour leur apporter le fameux gâteau de l'arrière grande tante Vessalius. C'était une tradition : on disait que cette femme avait créé cette recette exprès pour encourager les agents de Pandora et leur insuffler l'énergie nécessaire pour poursuivre leur pénible tâche qu'étais la leur. On disait aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais transmis sa recette à personne d'autre que ses héritiers qui gardaient jalousement ce trésor sans néanmoins faillir à la volonté de la vieille femme de cuisiner ces petites merveilles pour tout Pandora une fois par an.

En tout cas, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était outrageusement bon.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré Pandora, Reim vivait pour cette douceur. C'était sa préférée, et bien qu'il tentait de réfréner ses élans de gourmandise toute l'année, il ne se privait jamais pour se resservir deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois ! La première fois qu'il l'avait goûté, il venait d'arriver au QG et se sentait seul et découragé, mais ce gâteau… ce gâteau ! Ça lui avait redonné courage et énergie en à peine deux bouchées. Il en avait même pleuré. Peut-être qu'il était aussi magique qu'on le disait magique.

Ou alors peut-être était-il juste délicieux et ses nerfs d'adolescents l'avaient trahi.

Il mangea sur le pouce en regardant les gens défiler sur la scène et regretta que l'idée d'une pièce ait été abandonnée. Il aurait bien aimé jouer. Plus jeune, une troupe de son pays était venu chez le Duc et il lui avait été proposé de jouer un petit rôle. Il avait accepté et avait adoré, depuis, il avait toujours eu envie de refaire du théâtre.

Finalement le Duc Vessalius lui-même monta sur scène avec ses lutines minaudantes (Reim aperçu Lisa parmi elles qui lui fit un clin d'œil et il s'empressa de détourner le regard) et donnèrent une longue représentation musicale assez bizarre mais étrangement entrainante. Ils reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissement (la bonne humeur du Duc étant contagieuse) et il ne restait plus que deux numéros avant qu'on apporta le gâteau et que le Duc ne dévoile le gagnant de son prix mystérieux. L'impatience commençait à monter avec le suspense et Reim s'amusa de voir les jeunes recrues chuchoter hystériquement entre eux.

Il entendit alors un bruit sourd à l'autre bout de la salle mais n'y fit pas attention. C'est en remarquant que plusieurs têtes se tournaient dans cette direction et que des murmures commençaient à s'élever qu'il fût interpellé. Non, ça ne se calmait pas, la clameur montait même. Il bondit sur ses pieds, faire régner l'ordre et le calme dans les locaux étant une des parties de son travail, il ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit créer un mouvement de panique ou une bagarre. En quelques longues enjambées il rejoignit le lieu du rassemblement après avoir écarté quelques personnes fût choqué de voir Russel, étalé par terre, visiblement déjà saoul et tentant désespérément de se remettre sur pied. Quelques personnes essayaient de l'aider et lui posaient des questions mais il ne répondait que pas des borborygmes incompréhensibles et les repoussait de son bras puissant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Reim.

- Il a voulu se lever aller chercher du vin mais il est tombé, lui répondit un homme d'âge mûr à côté de lui. On n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était beurré avant de le voir s'effondrer comme une serpillère.

- Qqkvi tu t'tvaite de serpillère, vieux schnoque ? T'vveux t'battre ? articula Russel, sans impressionner qui que ce soit.

Reim prit sa décision en deux secondes. Il retroussa ses manches et avec l'aide de quelques autres hommes, souleva son ami. Il s'accrochait à une bouteille de vin encore pleine et malgré tous les efforts, ils ne purent l'en séparer. Une fois qu'ils furent sûr qu'il ne retomberait pas, il lui prit son bras qu'il passa sur ses épaules et l'entraina hors de la salle. Dès qu'il eut entendu la voix d'Henri annoncer le prochain numéro, il se détendit et traina lentement son collègue jusqu'à leur bureau.

- D'habitude tu es dans cet état à trois heures du matin, pas à onze heures, le tança Reim, tout de même passablement agacé mais surtout inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as débouché une si bonne année que tu t'es senti obligé d'en ouvrir trois autres et te les siffler tout seul ?

Un grognement évasif lui répondit et il soupira.

- Bon, en attendant essaie de tenir un peu mieux sur tes jambes parce que je te signale que tu es lourd.

Ils entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans leurs locaux et Reim le poussa contre son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au gâteau et espéra qu'Amand, ou quelqu'un d'autre de prévenant lui en garderait une. C'est alors que la pensée le traversa : Amand était forcément dans la salle, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas venu en premier s'enquérir de l'état de Russel ? Et même s'il n'avait rien entendu alors, l'information avait bien dû atterrir dans ses oreilles depuis, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ?

Il se retourna vers son collègue qui se frottait les yeux d'un air un peu perdu. La bouteille était posée juste derrière lui.

- Russel, il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ?

- File-moi un verre.

- Tu as assez bu comme ça.

- Je sais, idiot ! Je te parle d'un verre d'eau !

Reim cligna des yeux mais obtempéra sans discuter. Il était rare que Russel soit aussi agacé. Une fois qu'il eut un verre d'eau en main il le fixa quelques secondes puis l'avala d'une traite, portant sa main à sa tête douloureuse immédiatement après.

- Aaaahh…

- Tu sais bien qu'il faut boire l'eau doucement quand on est saturé d'alcool.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais bon, vu que j'ai commencé à boire vite, autant continuer.

- Et pourquoi cette précipitation ?

- Parce que j'suis un con.

- Ça c'est notoire, autre chose ?

- Ça te va pas les sarcasmes, tu sais.

- Réponds-moi.

- C'est un ordre ?

- Vu que tu as failli créer un mouvement de foule, oui. Et s'il te faut ça pour enfin te sentir libre de me parler, alors doublement oui.

Le grand brun fixa à nouveau le fond de son verre d'un air absent et Reim le laissa prendre son temps. Il avait visiblement toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer. Il prit un chiffon et passa la poussière sur une des commodes qui avait supporté des cartons de décorations en lui lançant des regards de côté, à l'écoute.

- Tu vois Reim, commença-t-il, c'est tout le problème qu'on a toi et moi…

Il y eut un silence mais il attendit.

- On pourrait tout leur donner, tout. On tuerait pour eux, on s'afficherait pour eux, enfin j'sais pas toi, mais moi je m'en fous de mon statut. Si je dois le sacrifier pour Amand, je le ferai sans hésiter, et si je devais tuer pour le protéger ou pour rester avec lui j'hésiterai qu'une seconde, mais…

Reim ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il n'avait jamais songé à ça.

- … on sait jamais quand ils vont nous échapper.

Il léger silence plana.

- Il est en train de t'échapper ? demanda le plus jeune.

- J'sais pas.

Il eut un petit rire ivre et lança un regard perdu à Reim, comme pour lui demander s'il comprenait que c'était pire. Reim comprit. Oui, c'était pire de ne pas être sûr. Pire de vivre dans l'incertitude.

Mais il avait de la peine à croire que ses deux collègues allaient si mal. Ils allaient bien, non ? L'idée que quelque chose de terrible soit arrivé et qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte l'alarma.

Un bruit de pas énergique se rapprocha d'eux et ils regardèrent la porte. Ils savaient de qui il s'agissait avant même qu'elle ne se soit ouverte.

- Pas maintenant, murmura Reim entre ses dents.

Russel se passa la main sur la figure et lui lança un regard de reproche.

* * *

Mhuhuhuhuhuhuuuuu alors, qui va entrer dans le bureau ? J'attends vos suggestions ! Et j'espère que la "suite" du chapitre précédent vous as plu (à vous de me le dire, petites pralines). Je vous adore et vous remercie INFINIMENT pour tout l'amour que vous me et leur donner ! On a passé les dix chapitres, j'ai oublié de le noter la dernière fois tellement j'étais énervée, mais c'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais écrit une fic aussi longue et de manière aussi régulière et c'est grâce à VOUS ! Poursuivons l'aventure et maintenant, je vous passe le micro ! J'vous aimeuh !

**Preview :** *glousse* Alors le prochain chapitre contient un gag que je voulais écrire depuis trèèès longtemps et disons que le ton va un peu monter. Même beaucoup. *air grave pendant que se joue "Requiem for a Dream" en fond*


End file.
